


God Bless This Mess

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [3]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bon Jovi Songs, Bondage, Brotherhood, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Depression, Divorce, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Multi, Music, New Jersey, Orgy, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Rehabilitation, Reunions, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Swingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Richie's left the band, the 2013 tour has ended. Jon and David are back in Jersey with their wives and children whilst each battle their own demons: depression, anger, and David's drug addiction rearing its ugly head once more. Will their marriages survive the drugs and infidelity?
Relationships: David Bryan/Lexi Quaas, David Bryan/Original Female Character(s), Jon Bon Jovi/Original Character(s)
Series: The Circle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“No, Ethan! Stop! Auntie, Ethan pulled my hair!” Ari screamed, slapping away Ethan’s hand.

“Did not!” The boy yelled back and stuck his tongue out.

“Did so!”

“Ari! Don’t be a tattle-tale,” Julie admonished her daughter. It was the first day of school for six-year-old Arielle Bongiovi and Ethan Bryan and nerves were taking hold amongst the children and their parents. 

Since Richie’s departure from the band, the family attitude and dynamics had been flipped upside down. Jon had since fallen into a deep depression and had little to no energy on most days. He hadn’t picked up his guitar since their last show in 2013, instead of sequestering himself in the bar and drinking till sundown. 

This left Julie and Ari as the neglected one's most days. Julie would simply bury herself in work with a bottle of wine while Ari would lay with her coloring books on her bedroom floor.

Things had been worse for the Bryans. When David wasn’t drinking with Jon, he’d shut himself in his studio and leave Leesha to tend to the house and their son. It wasn’t until she’d found him passed out cold that Leesha started snooping.

Rather than empty liquor bottles, she found cocaine and paraphernalia in his studio cabinets. It wasn’t rare for the couple to smoke marijuana together, but to have David relapsing back into a life of hard drugs was too much for her to handle. 

The violent fight that ensued resulted in David smacking his wife’s cheek hard enough to leave a red handprint and storming out of the house. Ethan had witnessed the altercation and stuck to Leesha for comfort. David didn’t end up returning until afternoon the next day. 

His charm and sweet words won her back over and their bedroom shook that night with moans and cries as the two made up. Leesha didn’t mention it to Julie, fearing the shame and pity she would no doubt see in her best friend’s eyes. 

Ari pouted at her bowl of cereal and winced when Ethan stuck a wet finger in her ear. “Ethan, stop being a butthole!”

“Make me, bitch!”

“What the hell!” Jon yelped and put his hands over Ari’s ears. Julie groaned and rolled her eyes skyward.

Leesha’s headshot over to her son, eyes wide and cheeks blushing bright pink. “Ethan Bryan!”

“What?!” Ethan asked innocently. “That’s what Daddy calls you!” David appeared behind his son and, upon being tossed under the bus by his own flesh and blood, spun on his heels and rushed back into Jon’s office.

“Jesus H Christ,” Jon mumbled at his best friend’s receding back.

“OW!” Ari cried and threw her cereal bowl at Ethan, soggy bits and milk splashing the five-year-old who started screaming. He reached over and ripped the new pink bow from Ari’s hair and threw it into the dog’s water.

“Arielle Caroline Bongiovi! Apologize at once,” Julie snapped, “We don’t throw cereal in the house. Why are you being like this, this morning? Of all mornings?!” 

“Ethan Alexander Bryan!” Leesha yelled and grabbed her son up by the collar, dragging him to the sink and smacking the child’s butt and scolding him. “Why do you have to act like your Father all the time?”

Julie quickly cleaned up the spilled milk and soggy cereal and placed the bowls in the dishwasher, glancing towards her friend worriedly. “Jon, can you please make sure she puts her shoes on? Find Ethan one of her shirts to wear too, please.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon nodded with a sigh, “C’mon Babymine, let’s get outta Mama’s hair so she can calm down.” He took Ari’s hand and headed out of the kitchen.

Ethan cried quietly as he was stripped of his shirt and cleaned off by his mom, a wet washcloth wiping the milk from his face, hair, and belly. “No, mommy...please don’t make me wear girl clothes!”

“Shit...sorry, guys,” Julie sighed looking at Leesha and Ethan, “I’m guessing it’s the first day jitters?”

“It’s our kids being--” Leesha grumbled.

“Asshole!” Ari screamed from upstairs.

“Arielle!” Jon’s distant voice scolded.

“Damn it...is it time for them to go yet?” Julie groaned checking her watch.

Leesha snorted and rolled her head to face Julie. “To college? I wish…”

Julie chuckled and gave her best friend a one-armed hug, “Wishing our lives away, hon?” She reached for the coffee and poured herself another mug. Inside, she knew things had been off lately between Leesha and David. Small arguments would turn into screaming matches, no matter who was around. Unfortunately, Ethan seemed to be picking up the swearing with ease.

“And that jackass wanted another one...DAVID! Get the fuck out here!” Leesha yelled.

“Can you...oh, I dunno...quit swearing in front of the kids?!!” Jon bellowed from upstairs.

Leesha raised an eyebrow and screamed even louder, “Can you...I dunno...mind your own fucking business for once!?”

Julie almost spat her coffee out, “Are you trying to start him up this morning, honey?” Julie asked, “He’s teetering on the edge as it is because of today.”

Leesha opened her mouth to reply and was pelted in the head with a rolled-up white shirt. Julie had to laugh at her shocked face, her friend’s face turning a bright shade of pink. 

“Oh no,” she said, seeing Leesha coil in on herself as though she was a cat about to strike. “Jon, honey...I’d run if I were you.”

“Or what?” 

“You never been on the receiving end of her right hook, have you?” David asked rhetorically, hugging his wife from behind and nuzzling his nose in her hair, frowning when she pulled away from his touch. “Fine. Fuck you too, woman.” He picked up the balled up shirt and wrestled it over Ethan’s head.

“Coffee, Rockstar?” Julie asked, raising an eyebrow at David’s back.

“Yes please,” both men answered then glanced at each other. Julie blinked at them both.

“Here,” Leesha sneered, “have some cream too,” and proceeded to pour the contents of a heavy cream container down the back of Jon’s shirt.

Jon gasped in surprise, turning slowly to face the culprit. Leesha sneered and dropped the carton at his feet, flipping him off in the process. “Now I see why Lema spends so much time out of the house. You’re a fucking psycho.”

The room fell quiet with Leesha glaring daggers at Jon, coloring rising in her face. “I’m the psycho?” Her voice was forced calm. “I’m the psycho?” It rose in pitch as she stepped closer to him. “I’m the fucking psycho?!”

He didn’t have time to dodge as the short woman spat in his face, turning to storm from the kitchen with hot tears streaming down her cheeks and locked herself in the office she and Julie shared.

Julie jumped when the door slammed and her lips tightened. “Rockstar, when are you gonna learn not to poke the fiery one?”

David rushed Ethan and Ari from the room with a sarcastic, “Good luck, brother.”

*~*~*

"Come on, man," David chuckled as he drove up towards the school, Jon in the passenger seat and both kids in the back. "Why do you egg her on like that? You haven't learned better by now that you don't fuck with her temper?"

Jon chuckled, “Coz somedays it’s fun. Other days she just pisses me off.”

"She's New England born and Southern raised. What do you expect?"

“Hey, she’s got nothin’ on Jules when she gets going,” Jon rolled his eyes, “C’mon, you’ve been on the receiving end of that too.”

David rubbed his cheek as thoughts of Julie smacking him, not once but twice, flooded back. "Don't remind me."

“Mama can get loud!” Ari offered from the back seat. 

"Especially if you throw money at her," David chided.

“Shh!” Jon swatted David to keep him from divulging too many secrets.

"Why would you throw money at Auntie J?" Ethan piped in. 

“Yeah...explain that one to your son, Lema,” Jon snickered.

David twisted his lips and pulled up behind the other parents waiting to drop off their kids. "Because it's…it's a man thing…"

"Can I have money?" Ethan asked.

"For what?"

"To be a man."

David bursts out laughing and holding his stomach, eyes watering. "S...someday…"

“Enough,” Jon chuckled, “C’mon you two...let’s get you to your classroom.” Jon pushed open the door and climbed out, pulling his cap down low to blend in as much as possible. He opened the back door to let the kids out.

David didn't bother with his cap, his blonde curls pulled up into a messy ponytail. Ethan and Ari were looking around apprehensively, each clutching onto their respective parents.

The hallways were crowded with multiple age groups, some calling out to their friends and others being greeted by their teachers. There were a few questioning looks from some adults as they walked through the crowds.

They reached the kindergarten classroom and were greeted by a slender blonde woman in a blue and black ensemble with an ass you could eat breakfast on.

"Oh! You must be…" She pointed to Ari who was hiding behind her father, "Arielle Bongiovi and you…" she turned to Ethan, "Must be Ethan Bryan."

“You’ve got quite a memory," David grinned, "Impressive."

"You must be David," the teacher replied with a kind smile, "your wife said you're the flirty blonde one."

Jon snorted quietly. "And you…" She raised an eyebrow at Jon, "Snarky and slightly senile. You must be Jon."

“What the?!” Jon gaped at the teacher.

"You talked to his wife too?" David asked.

"No...just yours, Mr. Bryan. Ethan, Arielle, why don't you two go over and find your names on the cubby holes, put your belongings away and join the other children?"

“Daddy?” Ari looked up at her father with tear-filled eyes.

“Off you go, Babymine,” Jon bent down to Ari’s side, “Be my big, brave girl, okay? I’ll bring Mama with me this afternoon after school and we’ll go somewhere special.” He kissed her cheek and thumbed away the fat tear that fell down her cheek, his own eyes starting to swim.

Ethan looked up at David who knelt down to eye level with his son. "Go get em, tiger...you got this."

"Yeah, I got this, Dad!" Ethan bumped fists with David and started towards the cubbies, but stopped and held out his hand to Ari. “Ready, Scooby Doo?”

Ari wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and whispered, “I’m scared, Daddy.”

Jon returned her hug fiercely, “I know, sweetheart, I’m scared also. Let’s be scared together and tell each other about it tonight? Off you go with Ethan, baby.”

Ari sniffed and kissed Jon one last time before letting him go and said, taking Ethan’s hand, “Let’s go, Shaggy.”

“Oh crap,” Jon mumbled gruffly, “We forgot the photos for the girls.” David pulled his phone out and aimed the camera towards the kids.

“I’m sorry,” the teacher cut in, “but cameras aren’t allowed in the classroom. It’ll have to wait until the end of the day.”

“Damn it,” Jon sighed, “Guess we’re stopping on the way home for apology presents.”

“You know they’ll just beat us with them,” David groaned and left the classroom with Jon. “Who would’ve thought we’d be bringing another generation of spawns to school.”

“You can talk,” Jon chuckled, “you got another one to get through yet.”

“Mr. Jon! Wait wait!” Jon turned at the squeaky little voice to see a little girl with red hair running towards them. “Will...will you two sign my pencil bag?”

Jon and David exchanged a look, plastering on their “public” smiles automatically.

A stunning red-haired woman in a shirt that seemed only half-buttoned, walked up behind the girl. “Jessica,” the woman said, “I told you not to bother the gentlemen.”

“No bother,” Jon said with a small smile and took the pen. Something about this itched uncomfortably between his shoulders and handed the pen and bag to David.

“I’m sorry, again,” the woman said, almost pushing her daughter out of the way to stand as close as possible and sticking her chest out to the men, “I’m Veronica, Jessica’s mother. It’s a...pleasure...to meet you both.” She smiled and licked her bottom lip suggestively.

"Likewise," David replied, his eyes subconsciously following the curve of Veronica’s cleavage and waist.

“So…” she started, “You’re both here alone. Does this mean....”

“No, it doesn’t,” Jon interrupted and David whimpered quietly, “Our wives had an important client to meet this morning. They’ll both be here this afternoon.”

Veronica pouted and took two cards from her purse, slipping one into each of their pockets. "Well if you ever want a...playdate...give me a call…"

“But Mom,” Jessica whined, “They’re kindergarteners!”

“Shut up!” Veronica hissed back, waving to the guys and dragging her daughter off to the third-grade classroom.

"Holy shit, the tits on that woman...and the ass on that teacher...it's gonna be a good few years, brother," David smirked.

“Do I need to tell your WIFE?” Jon laughed and whacked his friend’s stomach as they headed back out of the building toward the car park. “You know I did you a solid after finding you bending their preschool teacher over the arts and crafts table and fucking her brains out by not telling Leesh or Julie?”

David shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Only because you locked the door and took a turn as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

***~*6 Hours Later*~***

“I can’t believe you both forgot the photos this morning,” Julie complained again to Jon as they pulled up into the car park.

“I know, babe,” Jon sighed and apologized for the hundredth time today, “I’m sorry. We can get some now though, right?!” He turned off the car and got out, walking around to open the door for his wife as David’s car pulled up behind theirs. 

David, at least, looked equally chagrined as he did as Leesha’s mouth worked ten to the dozen inside the car. He helped Julie from the car and locked it while they waited for the others to get out.

“Why don’t I just ask Jon who Veronica is since you’re lying out your nasty Jewish ass?!” Leesha’s shrill voice carried over the wind when David opened his door, abruptly silenced when he shut it and started up again when her door opened. “Don’t walk away from me, David fucking Rashbaum!”

“Give it a rest, woman,” David groaned.

“What’s going on?” Julie asked Jon as she watched their friends argue.

“I guess D didn’t ‘fess up quickly enough to the card we were given this morning,” Jon said in a quiet voice to Julie before huffing in frustration and turning around on the others, “Hey! Shut it, you two, huh?”

David shook his head slightly at Jon, warning him not to push Leesha. “I’m telling you...it was just a fan, babe…”

“Take David on up to the classroom, honey,” Julie said to Jon and halted waiting for Leesha.

“Okay...you know where it is?” Jon kissed Julie’s cheek.

“Uh huh.” Julie stopped Leesha as she walked past, “Hey, what’s going on, honey? Why has this upset you so much today? Usually, fans like that don’t bother you this much.”

“Because it’s not the first number I found,” Leesha confessed when the boys were safely inside the building.

“Really?!” Julie was surprised, she didn’t know they were going through so much turmoil. “When did this happen and why haven’t you talked to me about it?”

Leesha groaned and looked up to the heavens. “It’s humiliating...found the first one maybe a month before Ellie was born. Do you remember the complications I had with her? It was stress and the bullshit he’s been putting me through.”

“Do I need to ‘speak’ to him for you?” They pushed through the doors into the school, following in their husband's tracks.

“And have him do what? Lock himself in his studio again? Leave me to handle two kids which he’s snorting his Coke and popping pills?”

Julie stopped short. “Wait...he’s what? He started that shit again?”

Leesha cursed under her breath and crossed her arms. “For about a year now. Anytime I bring it up, he leaves the house and I don’t see him for a day or two.”

“And you think he’s...what...messing around?”

Leesha nodded and shivered as a breeze blew around them. “I know he is. He’s always been a womanizer. I know it’s bad but I went through his phone messages. None from women but lots between him and Jon where David told him about the kid’s old preschool teacher. I should have thrown him out of the office years ago when he came groveling on his knees and begging for another chance.”

Julie’s heart sank. Jon? Would Jon really cover it up if David was sleeping around? “But if you’d done that, you wouldn’t have what you’ve got now. A beautiful family, regardless of the shit that’s going down now. Leave Jon to me. I’ll handle him.”

“And a husband who relapsed into using drugs again. As if his drinking isn’t bad enough,” Leesha frowned. “I can’t even stand having him touch me now.”

“When was the last time you two used your playroom, huh?” Julie asked and gave Leesha a hug, “Do you want us to take the kids this weekend so you can? Maybe you’ll feel better after beating him up a little!”

“Night Ellie was conceived and…” Leesha stopped in her tracks, staring down the hall where David and Jon stood with the tall redhead from earlier.

“What’s wro-,” Julie asked, then followed Leesha’s gaze, “Oh!” They stood and watched the exchange for a moment or two before Julie turned to Leesha and said, “I want you to cast your mind back to the first night we met the boys. Remember that? The attitude you had that night?”

“Do you think that’s her?”

“From what Jon told me this morning, yeah.”

Leesha turned towards Julie and swept off her hoodie, perked up her boobs, and brushed fingers through her hair. “That bitch is done.” She walked towards the husbands with an extra wiggle in her ass and hips, chest puffed out to show off her breasts. 

“That’s my girl!” Julie said to herself, watching with a grin and followed Leesha, slipping into Jon’s side.

Leesha wedged herself between David and Veronica, pushing her ass into his crotch, hands on her hips. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Alicia Bryan...Mrs. Alicia Bryan, David’s wife. And you are?”

“Um..oh, nice to meet you,” Veronica looked Leesha up and down then held out her well-manicured hand, “I’m Veronica, Jessica’s mother. We introduced ourselves this morning.”

“Pleasure,” Leesha drawled and swung around to face David, swallowed thickly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Veronica, hello,” Julie shook the woman’s hand instead, “Is Jessica in kindergarten too?”

The woman chuckled and twirled a few locks of hair around her finger. “Oh goodness, no. Top student in third grade. Teacher says she’s a genius. Gets it from me.”

“Right... third-grade genius, huh?” Julie quirked her eyebrow and felt Jon holding back a chuckle. “Well, Ronnie, I’ll ask you nicely to leave our families in peace, otherwise I’ll have no other option than to go to the Principal.”

“I’m not bothering anyone,” Veronica shrugged. “Am I, Jonny?”

Leesha gasped, “Oh hell no, bitch…”

“Oh, you did not just go there!” Julie bristled and stepped forward, her hands balling up into fists and ready to strike. Jon and David grabbed their wives around their waists and dragged them towards the Kindergarten classroom. 

"Retract the claws, kitten," Jon chuckled as Julie flipped off Veronica over his shoulder.

“Stupid bitch,” Julie snarled. “There should be a dress code for parents as well. She might as well have had her boobs out on display. Ugh! Cheap and nasty.”

“Good thing I only have eyes for yours, baby,” Jon chuckled, “C’mon. Happy faces time.” He took his wife’s hand, kissing her fingers, as they walked into the classroom.   


Leesha grumbled and roughly pushed herself from David's grasp. "Cheap and nasty...sounds like your ex," she sneered. "No wonder you kept her number."

"Goddamnit, woman," David grumbled. "I told you I had no intention of calling her."

“Hey, do you still have the card on you?” Julie asked him.

"I ripped it up," Leesha replied with a smirk. "Couldn't risk my husband seeking out temptation...again…"

“Good, coz I was about to do the same,” Julie said.

David rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Fuck...not now. How about I go wait in the car?"

"How about you keep your ass right here where I can see you?" Leesha snapped.

“Shh...now is not the time,” Jon growled through clenched teeth, “We’re in a goddamn classroom!”

"Momma!" Ethan and Ari shouted together, running to their respective mom. Leesha and Julie dropped to their knees and embraced their children.

“Hey, pumpkin...how was your day?” Julie asked as she squeezed Ari tightly, “I missed you so much today!”

David and Jon stood back to give the wives space to enjoy this moment. Jon smacked David when we saw his friend's eyes glance toward the young teacher. 

"Seriously? Not now!" Jon whispered. "She's right there!" Ari ran up to Jon who hoisted his daughter into his arms.

“Daddy! I wasn’t scared anymore,” she said excitedly. 

Jon smiled as she went on to recite all the things they’d done that day. He watched David hoist up Ethan onto his hip and talk about the upcoming show and tell.

"Could you and Uncle Jon come in and show what you do?" Ethan asked, looking over at Ari who smiled back and nodded excitedly.

Jon was about to agree when he saw his wife’s darkened face as she returned with Ari’s belongings. “What’s up, honey?” he asked.

“We’ll talk about it at home, Rockstar,” she replied and walked ahead a few paces. The Bryans collected Ethan's coat and backpack, leaving with short goodbyes to their friends.

“Let me down, Daddy,” Ari said with a pull to his ear, “I want to say goodbye to Shaggy before they go home.”

Jon lowered his daughter and watched her race after Ethan then caught up with Julie. “Babe, what’s going on?” he asked and grabbed her elbow lightly, leading her towards the exit.

“You  _ knew _ about David sleeping around, didn’t you?” she accused him rhetorically, “And you didn’t  _ think _ to tell me?” She shook off his hand and called for Ari to come back.

"What makes you think I knew about it?”

Julie cocked an eyebrow as her husband. “Besides the fact that he was checking out the teacher? Leesha found messages between you two...he told you all about it!”

“David made me swear not to say anything. He's my brother. I'll take his secrets to the grave," Jon answered, a little more meek than usual. “So what...she’s going through his stuff now??”

“You’re my husband!  _ We _ don’t keep secrets from each other,” she snapped, “What else are you holding out on me, Jon?! Is there something  _ you  _ need to offload to me, because I’ve told you every dark and dirty secret I have.” She helped Ari into her car seat and buckled her daughter in, slamming the door a little harder than required before getting into her seat.

Jon sighed heavily and climbed into the driver's seat, listening to David's Mercedes squealing out of the parking lot. It wasn't until he pulled onto the highway that he said quietly, "The teacher wasn't the first affair nor the last. He fucked her during a parent-teacher conference. You and Leesha were in Atlantic City for a job."

Julie glared at him. "Continue." She turned and made sure Ari was occupied.

Jon’s eyes watered as he thought back to waking up from nightmares of that teacher, covered in sweat and panting with anxiety. “He...he didn’t tell me about her. I walked in on it. I walked in on them--”

“Anything else?” she snapped.

“On the last tour...After the Amsterdam concert…" Jon's voice trailed off as he merged lanes. "Fuck...I'm sorry…"

“What are you trying to tell me, Jon?” Julie’s voice was icy and barely audible.

"He brought back twin sisters who were celebrating their 21st and I'd been drinking a lot at the bar…"

Julie’s hand went to her mouth as a sob rose from her throat. “No!” she snarled, “No! You didn’t…”

Jon kept his eyes averted and slowly nodded. His voice choked out, "We did. Both of them. Each. I woke up feeling horrible about it the next morning."

“You felt horrible?! Oh god!” Julie cried, “I feel sick… Twenty-one, Jon? That’s close to Gabby’s and Stephie’s age! What the fuck were you thinking? Wait...you were thinking with your dick rather than your head, weren’t you? Jesus Christ, Jon!”

"I'm so sorry, baby." He reached over to grasp her hand. "I love  _ you _ , sweetheart." 

“Don’t!” Julie snatched her hand back, “Don’t you dare touch me!” She turned from her husband and faced the window as the tears fell.

“What are we having for dinner, Mama?” Ari asked from behind her.

Julie cleared her throat, “Um...I don’t know yet, babymine. What would you like?” she asked, “How about pizza?”

“Ham and pineapple?” she asked happily and thrust the headphones back over her ears.

“Sure…” Julie sighed unhappily.

Jon's phone beeped but Julie made a grab for it. "Who is it?” he asked.

"Your partner in infidelity. Oh…"

"What? What is it?"

"Leesha told him she’s leaving him..."

“What?! Why?”

Julie rolled her eyes but didn't answer. Instead, she went back to staring out the window, letting her husband's actions and her best friend's reaction swirl through her mind. She thought they had something special. 

Something that would keep the ‘Rockstar’ buried for good, but obviously the temptation presented to him was too great for him to resist, alcohol or not. Julie dug through her purse for her phone as Jon turned onto their street and pulled up her text messages.

_ “Got room for two more?” _ She shot off to Leesha before she could think about it. 

Obviously the Bryans had made it home because Leesha replied quickly with, " _ Jon too?!" _

_ “Did you know?” _

" _ Not about him. David told me about his other exploits when we got on the highway. Probably figured I wouldn’t crash the car with Ethan in it. Said he had a couple of threesomes on tour!! I'm beyond disgusted!" _

“What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“Does it matter?” she replied, “You don’t seem to have an issue with keeping secrets. I guess I can start hiding things too now, huh?”

_ “I...I don’t know what to do? He’s my life…but...I’m not sure how to come back from this…” _

Julie whimpered in physical pain as her heart broke just a little bit more.

_ "There's gonna be plenty of space. You and Ari are welcome to join us. I'll send you the address. Double adjoining suites at the Four Seasons close to the school." _

_ “The kids have only just started school...I can’t think right now… I feel sick! Let me think for a bit?” _

“Baby...please talk to me?” Jon said, reaching for her hand again, “We need to talk this out. I know I fucked up, Jules…”

“Do. Not. Discuss anymore in front of our daughter,” she snarled, “Fucked up does not even come  _ close _ to covering it. I don’t want to speak to you till we get home.”

_ "Let me know. Just please don't tell David or Jon where I’m going…" _

_ “You know I won’t...I don’t want to have anything to do with your husband at the moment...sorry, love :(“ _

" _ That makes two of us. I can't believe he had a threesome with twin sisters!" _

_ “Better make that a foursome, honey...X(” _

" _ Great! A fourth! Because a man always needs more pussy. Fucker." _

_ “It was Jon! Your degenerate husband offered up two twenty-one-year-olds for their amusement...or did he not let that little snippet drop?” _

_ "No...he neglected that fact. Goddamnit, I need to lay down. Fucking migraine. Let me know if you need to crash with us. I’m packing up our stuff and will text you when we’re checked in." _

_ “Will do...I’ll bring the booze...we’ll drown out the pain…” _

"Can we go out for supper and ask Uncle Lema, Auntie and Shaggy too? Food at home is booooring," Ari piped up from the backseat.

“Arielle Caroline!” Jon snapped, “You already agreed to pizza. That’s what you’re gonna get. Stop being a spoilt brat.”

The little girl pouted and crossed her tiny arms across her chest. "Uncle Lema was right! You're a butthole…"

Jon pulled over and slammed on the brakes before he turned to the back seat, “You will go straight to your room, young lady, and you’ll miss out on dinner completely!” he shouted.

Ariel's lower lip quivered and alligator tears fell from her bright blue eyes. She turned to curl up in her seat, light sobbing muffled by her jacket.

“Nice one, Jon!” Julie said, sarcasm dripping heavily from her tone, “Were you not happy with breaking my heart that you gotta take it out on your daughter too?”

“Fuck!” he yelled and smashed at the steering wheel, “Ari...honey...babymine, I’m sorry I yelled at you. Please don’t cry.”

The only answer he got was Ari's sobbing. He hung his head in shame and sped the rest of the way home. Ari didn't wait for them and ran through the garage into the house, slamming the door behind her.

“Jesus christ...what a cluster fuck,” Jon sank his head against the steering wheel as they both sat in the car and the silence gathered ominously around them.

“Did you honestly think,” Julie said flatly, “that you wouldn’t get found out? That your dirty little secret wouldn’t break my heart? That the great Jon Bon Jovi would get away with sleeping with groupies at your age without consequence?”

“Baby-,” he started to say before being cut down from one swift glance from Julie, “Jules, I don’t know what to say to you to get you to understand how sorry I am. I was outta my head with missing you-”

“So what?!! You sleep with some random whore??!!” she yelled, “That’s not you missing me Jon! That’s you getting your fucking rocks off because there was a willing pussy put in front of you! How many, Jon? How many sluts have you had sex with since we’ve been married?” Julie was thankful that they were still sitting in the car so that Ari couldn’t hear the sordid details but also itching to get away from him as her heart broke.

Jon swallowed the bile rising in his throat, hot and sour. “Three…not including Lema…”

“Three?! What...did you take a turn on that teacher too when you walked in on them?” Jon’s silence told her all she needed to know. “So not only did you fuck three whores but you fucked David up the ass too?!”

“Well...either way…”

“I don’t fucking care who fucked who!” Julie’s voice rose in pitch. “You fucking disgust me, Jon Bongiovi!!” She threw the door open, not caring that it made a sickening thunk against his classic Chevy that it was parked next to, and exited from the car shakily, “Go get your daughter’s pizza, asshole, and don’t forget the pineapple.” She slammed the car door and raced into the house as hot tears streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Leesha sighed when her phone buzzed for what seemed the hundredth time. David’s name popped up and had been since she left their home with Ethan and Ellie. He’d tried to give her the beach house keys but she refused and left for the Four Seasons.

_ “Bring back my kids”  _ She stared at the string of text messages, knowing he’d see that she read them. “ _ Please, baby. Come back home.” _ She rolled her eyes and watched Ethan feed Ellie from a jar of applesauce. “ _ Come on...please answer me. I love you, babygirl.” _

_ Knock Knock _

She jumped violently and dropped her phone, clutching her heart as Julie’s voice came from the other side. “Leesha?! It’s me. Open up?”

Leesha sighed and opened the door to her best friend. “Fuck, you gave me a heart attack,” she laughed.

“I-I’m sorry,” she sniffled, “I tried texting you. You didn’t answer.”

“My phone’s been ringing non-stop with messages and calls,” she complained.

Julie closed the door behind her and leaned heavily against it, sliding to the floor. “Where did we go wrong?” she said vacantly, tears welling in her eyes.

“I’ve been asking myself that question for over a year. Still have no idea.”

“Where’s Scooby, Aunty J?” Ethan asked excitedly, wiping off his sister’s mouth.

“Oh, um...I’m sorry, honey,” Julie sighed sadly, “She’s at home with her dad.” Julie sent Leesha a meaningful look before burying her face in her hands.

Leesha slid to the floor next to Julie and laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Why would they do this?” Tears slipped down her cheeks. “I mean...haven’t we done everything to make sure they were...satisfied?”

“I thought so,” Julie sighed sadly, “Oh, Leesh, what are we going to do?” Ellie escaped Ethan’s watch and toddled over to the women, climbing into Julie’s lap. “Hello, sweet girl,” she cooed and kissed Ellie’s hair.

“Part of me wants to leave Jersey with the kids and never look back,” Leesha confessed, “The other part doesn’t want to tear the kids from their Dad but I can’t trust him.”

“Can’t trust him how, hon?” Julie startled when her phone beeped from her jeans pocket. She ignored it, knowing it would be Jon. She would deal with him later.

Leesha wiped her tears away and sniffled. “You know how I told you about him using again? I never told you that after I found out, our fights got violent. Physically. He’s a completely different person. Ethan’s seen him slap me on several occasions. I’m not innocent. I’ve swung at him too but only defending myself.”

“Oh no!” Julie cried, “How could you not say anything? You know I’m always... _ always _ ...here for you! Have you been hurt? The kids? Coz I’ll kill him myself if I have to.”

Leesha nodded. “Not the kids but I have. He’s pinned me down while he’s drunk or high. It got to a point I stopped fighting back. Always the next day he’d come home with flowers or jewelry and stumbling over himself apologizing. But when I started finding phone numbers or the photos of women on his phone, I was done with his bullshit.”

Julie pulled her friend into a one-armed hug, the other still occupied with Ellie. “I’m so sorry, honey! If I’d have known….” She let the sentence fade. If she’d known then she should have known about her own husband’s infidelity. If she poked that wound too hard at the moment, it made her physically sick.

“I need to move,” she said eventually, “this old ass isn’t designed to be sitting on a hotel floor anymore.” She gently set Ellie on the floor and pushed from where she was sitting and held out her hand to Leesha. “C’mon, Leesh. Time to stand on our own two feet and show these fuckers what us Bon Jovi women are made of.”

“Daddy!” They heard Ethan screech in joy. “I miss you too, Daddy. Yeah, Mommy’s here. Okay.” Ethan ran over and held out the phone to Leesha. “Mommy, it’s Daddy!”

“Ethan, what did I tell you?!” Leesha snatched the phone from her son and stared at it. She glanced at Julie and put the call on speakerphone. “What do you want?”

“My kids...you, back home. Now,” David’s voice crackled over the line. “We can work this out, babygirl. I promise...I truly mean it this time.”

Leesha’s hands shook and she snapped her fingers at Ethan, pointing towards the living area. “Take your sister and go sit over there,” she said to him then turned her attention back to David, “You’ve said the same thing for a year. What the fuck makes this any different?” 

“You’ve never left me before,” he said. “What’s it going to take? I don’t want to take the kids but I will, if I have to?”

She grit her teeth together and shook her head. “You threatening me, Bryan? Last I checked the courts don’t side with cokeheads that fuck around on their wives.”

“Fuck you! Don’t you dare keep the kids from taking my calls, woman,” he snarled.

“Or what? Is the big bad rockstar gonna come find me?”

“I can and I will,” he replied, “I’ll give you two days to get your ass back where you belong.”

Leesha turned her back from the door, willing her voice to stay even. “Your attitude makes it so tempting. Why don’t you go fuck one of your whores? Always seemed to be your go-to before.”

“Why can’t you be more like your friend,” he snapped, “Jon doesn’t seem to have this trouble with Julie when it happens?! Maybe I should have taken her backstage to fuck instead of you.”

Julie felt herself blanch at the words. Her head swam and she felt a crushing weight in her chest. Was it her heartbreaking or was she truly having a heart attack? She needed fresh air so raced for the balcony door, sliding it closed behind her to block out any further hateful words.

Leesha emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later and joined Julie on the balcony, crumpling into one of the chairs looking defeated and holding a chilled bottle of Jack Daniels. “See why I can’t trust him now?”

She took a long swig from the bottle and held out the offering to Julie, hiccuping quietly. Ethan and Ellie had zoned out with a movie on the couch inside.

“I know,” she said sadly. “What are you going to do?”

“For tonight...get drunk…”

Julie’s phone, which was sitting on the table between them, started ringing. She let it go. It rang another two times before a text message came through. 

_ At least talk to your daughter before she goes to bed. She’s scared. _

“Damn it,” she said. Julie took the bottle and took a swig, swallowing a hefty amount, before picking up her phone. “Give me strength,” she murmured as the line connected.

“Where are you, baby?” Jon asked. 

“I’m safe. I can’t be with you at the moment, Jon,” she said flatly, “Put Ari on, please?”

“Mama?” Ari’s little voice came on the line, healing Julie’s heart a little, “Where are you? Are you coming home?”

“Hey, babymine,” she replied, putting as much normalcy in her voice as possible, “Aunty Leesha needs me tonight, sweetheart. I need you to be a good girl for Daddy. He’ll take you to school tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” Ari said, “I miss you but.”

“I know, babymine,” Julie breathed, her eyes closing against her tears, “I miss you too but just remember how much I love you. As much as all the stars in the sky, as much as-.”

“As much as the hairs on a bear,” Ari continued, “and as much as the sand on the beach.”

“That’s right, babymine,” she choked out, “Now send me a kiss goodnight and get Daddy to sing you to sleep.”

Ari kissed the phone a couple of times before saying, “G’night Mama. I love you.”

“I love you, Ari. I love your Daddy, too.”

“God, I hope so, baby,” Jon’s voice came on the line, “Because I love you too, so damn much it hurts. Please come home. Let me explain.”

“No, Jon,” Julie said, “Not tonight. Leesha needs me and I need to figure out where we go from here.”

Leesha raised the whiskey bottle and muttered, “Fucking cheers to that.”

“Tomorrow? Come home tomorrow,” Jon begged, “I’ll cancel all my meetings. I need to talk to you, Jules. Please….”

“I’ll think about it. G’night, Jon.” She hung up. And swiped away her tears as she reached for the whiskey again. “God damn him,” she muttered before lifting the bottle to her lips.

“Both of them,” Leesha agreed, “Did we miss any red flags? I feel like we were blindsided by good dick.”

“Damn good dick!” Julie smirked, the alcohol finally seeping through her system.

“Least Jon isn’t dicking down a whore tonight. God only knows what or who David’s picking up,” Leesha said in disgust.

“You don’t know that he is, hon,” Julie shrugged, “He could be drowning his sorrows at home.”

“Sounded like he was driving when he called. I’m not giving him any benefit of the doubt. Maybe I should call a divorce lawyer tomorrow and just get the fuck out.”

“No! Don’t, or not yet at least,” Julie snapped, “I want you both to talk to someone...please. He needs to go to rehab too. Don’t make me sick Matty onto him. Or should I? He might listen to Matt? Better yet, Laurin.”

Leesha shrugged and grabbed the bottle, thoughts rushing through her mind over where her husband was and if there was any hope of saving their travesty of a marriage.

“Tell me something?” Julie asked. Leesha was off in her own world, her eyes blank. “Do you love him still? Truly, deeply?”

“I love him as my husband, yes. But I hate what he’s become and I hate how I can’t trust him.”

“What is it that you love the most about him...take out the drugs and alcohol,” she asked.

Leesha gulped the warm whiskey. “Good looking, good in bed...he WAS kind-hearted and respectful--”

“Stop!” Julie snapped, “Listen to your heart, honey...truly listen, then tell me? Put the hurt aside for a moment and tell me what you fell in love with? Because I’m damned sure it’s still there...deep down. I can see it in you...and that’s why it hurts so bad right now.”

“He was the one I could run to in the darkness and knew he’d protect me.” The dam broke and Leesha started sobbing hard, staring down into the bottle of amber liquid. “His laugh, his calm voice and demeanor, warm and caring heart that loved unconditionally.”

Julie moved to kneel between Leesha’s knees and gently extricated the bottle from her hands, taking her friend’s hands in hers. “Isn’t that worth fighting for, honey? Fight to get  _ that _ man back. Fight for his life because that’s what it’s going to come down to.”

“What if he isn’t willing to fight?”

“Then you need to show him that your life together is worth fighting for. You, Ethan and little Ellie,” she said, brushing the tears from Leesha’s face, “He loves you just as much as you love him. He’s just got himself lost somehow. You need to show him the way home.”

“Just as I have to show my Rockstar...,” Julie said softly as the epiphany hit her. 

She was talking about her own marriage as much as Leesha and David’s. The Bryans had wandered down separate paths for too long and gotten themselves lost. Whereas she and Jon had only just let go of each other’s hands; turning around for them, would be relatively easy.

*~*~*

The house had been too quiet after Leesha left with Ethan and Janelle, leaving David on his knees at the door and begging her not to go. He’d been remorseful when confessing to his affairs, hadn’t he? 

It had been nothing short of a miracle that David, emerging from the house high on coke and drunk on heartbreak and tequila, hadn’t killed anyone including himself after staggering into his Porsche and speeding down the Expressway. 

The world around him was a haze of red fog as he tried to call Leesha and was sent to voicemail. He tried again and Ethan picked up, his tiny voice causing David to tear up as he drove. Heated words and threats were exchanged and ended with the line going dead.

He needed her to feel the hurt he felt from his kids being ripped away, his wife not staying where she belonged. David made that call with a smirk on his face. He arrived at his destination, car squealing to a halt in the driveway.

His breath hitched in his throat as the door opened promptly at his knock. His eyes met those of Lexi, his ex-wife, still as gorgeous as ever with long blonde waves and clad in black fishnets with her favorite garter belt, thong, lace bra and matching black leather heels. 

Her robe hung open as she simpered, “I always knew you’d come running back to me.”

“Old habits die hard,” he replied and stepped through the doorway, kicking it shut and pinning Lexi to the wall. He growled as her nails scratched along his scalp, fingers twirling through his curls.

Lexi pulled him close and his lips fell to hers naturally. His tongue teased her bottom lip and slipped in, massaging hers and tasting of the finest red wine. 

“Fuck, I miss you,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I believe you called me the drug running through your veins,” Lexi whispered, moaning as David lifted her slightly and pressed his body to hers. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping the delicate skin. 

“My novocaine,” he growled, “Mmm you’re so hot, baby.” 

“Now now, my pet,” she cooed, her hand at his throat and pushing him back. She stopped when she saw his eyes up close, “Again?”

David bowed his head in shame and withdrew a pill bottle from his pocket, handing it Lexi. He watched her for a moment then fell to his knees. “Please help me forget, Mistress. Help me forget this whole fucked up life I’m living for one night,” he begged. 

Lexi stood there and looked between her ex-husband and his addiction. She extended her hand to help him stand and led him down the hallway to the master bedroom, locking the door behind her.

David stumbled over to the bed and leaned back onto the mattress, smiling as Lexi hovered over him and allowed her robe to fall off her shoulders. He licked his lips as his eyes drank her in.

“Why? Why are you here, my pet?” Lexi peered down her nose at her ex-husband, “Why are you using again? Doesn’t your little nobody keep you amused anymore?”

“Not like she did,” he slurred, “I miss you, my little minx.” He straightened up enough to pull her in by her bra, kissing along her flat stomach. His hands reached around to unhook the offending garment. “Mmm…I’ve missed these.” He cupped her breasts and circled her nipples with his thumbs.

“I very much doubt that,” she said, arching her eyebrow, “but I’ll take what I can when I can.” 

She arched into his hot mouth as he suckled at her breast like a newborn, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She allowed her fingers to card through his curls like she used to, pulling them into her fist and tugged his head back violently when his fingers went searching between her legs. “Did I say you could touch me yet?”

David blinked his eyes slowly and inhaled sharply as his hair was pulled. “No, Mistress. Please…”

“Please?!” she questioned, slipping from his grasp and pointed to the floor, “You come here and expect me to just lie back and not make you work for this? Get on the floor, bitch, and show me what you’re prepared to do for me.”

He quickly kicked off his shoes and climbed down to his knees. 

“Oh you have gone soft, haven’t you?!” Lexi mused as she strode around him, “STRIP!”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied and wiggled clumsily out of his jeans. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed both on top of his shoes. 

Lexi paced around the room, waiting, watching, as her ex-husband supplicated himself for her. It intrigued her as to what had happened for him to end up here, drunk and high as a fucking kite. Her eyes landed on her basket of summer-weight scarves. She drew two out and returned to stand in front of him. Even kneeling he was unsteady and his eyes unfocused, she observed.

“Better,” she said, “Though since you can’t keep your hands to yourself...arms behind your back and hands together.”

It took David a minute to get into position with his growing erection and he sighed as his hands were bound. His breathing calmed as a blindfold was slid over his eyes and he was plunged into darkness. It surrounded him completely. He finally felt safe.

“Now that’s more like it,” she said. Lexi snaked a fingernail, hard enough to leave a welt, from his jaw, down his neck to his Joker. “Oh how I’ve missed this,” she murmured as she flicked the nipple just below the fading ink, pinching it hard before letting it go.

David growled at the pain. “Please...more pain, Mistress...Please,” his tone rose in pitch as he begged.

“When was the last time, my pet? When did she use you like this?” Lexi wondered. “Move forward three steps, if you can without your drunk ass falling on your face.” As he did as he was told, Lexi retrieved a cane from her wardrobe. Long and flexible, she knew it was exactly what David needed.

“Three years ago,” he admitted, trying desperately to keep his balance.

“Three? Tsk, tsk,” she replied, snapping the cane in the air and watching him flinch at the noise, “No wonder you’ve lost control.” 

Lexi stood in front of David, not close enough that he could touch her but close enough that he could smell her arousal. She ran the tip of the cane up the underside of his leaking cock and smirked when a full-body shudder ran through him. 

“I...I’ve lost..control...of my life, Mistress,” he groaned, the muscles in his arms and back flexing. His hips buck as Lexi gently taps the tip of his cock.

“How many others have you fucked?”

“F-Four?”

“Liar.” Lexi snapped the cane across his chest and David cried out.

“I lost count, Mistress,” he panted.

“That sounds more like it,” she said. “Keep going.”

“Consider this your confession, my dear, and I will mete out your punishment. What made you look outside of your marriage? Have you found someone else again? They do say history repeats itself.”

David hung his head in shame. “I...I never wanted anyone else. The drugs...I thought I could handle one night of coke, just...just trying to kick the stress of more kids...I just wanted that one escape…”

“Tsk, and I thought you were a man,” Lexi sneered, “Men take care of their families, don’t they? They work to provide for their families. They don’t go and get fucked up at every chance they can, do they?” 

She swished the cane menacingly through the air. She watched as he turned his head trying to figure out where she was. He yelped in pain when it hit him across the chest.

“Yes, Mistress,” David answered obediently, “I’m a shit excuse for a man who let his addiction take over. Now I can’t stop it. She withdrew from me after Ellie’s birth. Instead of being there for her, I left on tour and that’s when...when…”

“When what?” she asked, swishing the cane again, getting him across the back of the legs.

David whimpered pitifully as thin red welts rose off his smooth flesh. “When the girls came along. One after another...and I didn’t stop them. My will to fight was gone.”

“Where was your almighty leader in all of this? Doesn’t he keep his guard dog on duty at all times?” Lexi couldn’t help admitting to herself how much this was turning her on. She could feel her wetness on the tops of her thighs.

When she was finished with him, David’s body was decorated red and purple. Welts, bruises, and a few gashes...memories of his confessions. He was allowed to finally lay and watch as she climbed on top of him, sheathing him for what would be the last time outside of his marriage.

Love him as she might, there could never be anything more between them. She knew her ex-husband was better off with Leesha, hating to admit it as she did. This was only cemented as he murmured for his wife as she rode him, nails digging into his chest, and drawing blood when he called out Leesha’s pet name as he exploded inside her pussy.

She listened to his mindless ramblings about the kids and how he needed Leesha. It could have made her puke. David drifted off into a deep slumber as she treated his wounds.

After watching him for nearly an hour, she wrapped the sheet around his waist and left the bed. Lexi threw on her robe and grabbed David’s phone from the table, plunking down on the sofa and dialing Leesha’s number from her phone.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice came from the other end.

“Hello Leesha, this is Lexi,” she said. “I’m sorry for the late call.”

“Lexi? David’s ex-wife Lexi?”

Lexi huffed an amused breath before answering, “Yes, that’s me. I just thought you should know that he’s here with me.”

“Oh is he now?” 

“Now before you go getting all high and mighty,” she said, “I would appreciate you listening to me without interruption.”

There was a soft sigh from Leesha. “I knew he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Fine...I’m listening.”

“It’s not about the sex, you stupid girl,” Lexi snapped, “It’s about the welfare of  _ your _ husband’s mental state.”

When there was no answer, Lexi continued, “I thought Tico had taught you how to deal with David’s urges? Or have you forgotten all of that? David came here needing a release; needing to confess to his actions. How long has it been since you’ve dominated him in that way?”

“Fuck if I know. A couple of years? I had two kids in the span of five years and depression and anxiety smacking me in the face.”

“Right! So how do you think he’s been dealing with that? With life on the road? With life in general? If he hasn’t had the kind of relief he needs, he finds the next best thing.” Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes, “Drugs, dear stupid girl.”

“So what now I’m the bad person for not stroking my husband’s cock and ego?” The younger woman was sobbing into the phone. 

“Oh stop it. I don’t need to hear your pitiful whining,” she snapped, wondering how David ever ended up with someone so emotional, “Yes, you are to blame, of sorts, but you don’t get to claim it all.”

“He  _ needs _ you as much as you need him, probably more. If you’re not there for him, he goes looking for something that will.” Lexi shifted on the cushions, “His coping mechanism found drugs first, the drugs found the other women. Do you see what I’m saying?”

There was silence and Lexi could only hope Leesha was taking in every word. “David has to take responsibility in this too. I won’t apologize for having my children and taking care of them, nor will I apologize for not giving in to his every whim. If there was something he needed from me, why didn’t he just say so?”

“Because he can see how stressed you were with your children, dear. He didn’t want to put any more pressure on you because he  _ loves _ you to distraction,” she replied. “He accepts that he has done wrong but he can’t see a way free at the moment. If you can’t spend the time together...as a couple...then maybe you need to re-evaluate your home life. I have some ideas that could help.”

“Obviously he went to you of all people for a reason,” Leesha finally relented. “Goddamnit, I hate this.”

“Listen, he can sleep it off here tonight and you have my word I won’t fuck him...again. He will be sent home tomorrow, whipped within an inch of his sanity, but he will be clear-headed. How about you and I meet for lunch and discuss this further? Then if you’d like, I can play mediator with you two. Whether I like his choice of wife or not, you know I’m bluntly honest.”

“Can’t argue there,” Leesha agreed. “I can have Julie take Ethan to school. I’ll have Ellie though…”

“Fine,” Lexi sighed, “I will make the reservation later this morning and send you the address. Goodnight.”

“Lexi...wait,” Leesha said before Lexi could disconnect, “Thank you. For looking after him tonight. I  _ do _ love him.”

“Hmm, unfortunately, I know,” the older woman said, “He hasn’t shut up about you. I’ll talk to you later.” The phone went dead in Leesha’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

***~Jon and Julie~***

_ I’m taking Ethan to school this morning. Don’t be there. Take Ari to school and go home. I don’t want to pretend in front of everyone. _

Julie hit the send button and pushed herself up from the fold-out couch in Leesha’s hotel room. She and her babies were in the bedroom together after Julie managed to get the distraught Leesha to bed. They were both going to have the hangover from hell after talking most of the night and drinking enough to drown.

She wobbled into the bathroom and stripped from the only clothes she had with her. At least a hot shower should revive her enough to be able to get Ethan to school.

Leesha had come from the bedroom late in the night after her phone call from Lexi to get a glass of water. Julie hadn’t been sleeping so they snuggled together as Leesha cried and told her of the conversation.

“Go. Go meet with Lexi and hear what she has to say,” Julie urged, “I’ll take Ethan to school. I’m...I’m going to go home and sort this shit out with Jon, so it’s no bother. I’ll even pick him up if you need me to.”

“You’re right,” Leesha conceded. “I’m scared that I’m going to lose him...to drink, to drugs...to another woman. It would all be the same. I can’t lose him, Jules...it’ll kill me.”

“I know,” she said, hugging her friend, “So then you need to be prepared to fight the dirtiest of fights  _ for _ him. Not  _ with _ him. Fight to get him into rehab. Fight to get to a counselor. Fight for your love and your family.”

Julie had tossed and turned for the rest of the morning hours, thinking about the words she was so wise enough to give to Leesha but not wise enough to heed them herself. She was going to go home and fight for her husband.

The hot shower had given her some semblance of life, so dressing back into her clothes, sans dirty underwear, she went and put a pot of strong coffee on. She ordered up breakfast for everyone, asking it to be put on her credit card instead of the room tab.

Leesha got Ethan ready for school and gave him a long hug. “Mommy, I miss Daddy. Can we go home?” She glanced over at Julie who was dressing Ellie then back to her son. 

“Mommy needs to talk to Daddy first. But yeah we’ll go home. Auntie J is gonna take you to school and pick you up and bring you home,” she reassured him and kissed his cheek. “Be good at school, yeah?” Ethan nodded with a big smile.

*~*

Julie pulled her car into the garage and killed the engine. She had a throbbing headache not only from the booze from last night but also from the conversations she had to have with both Ethan during their ride together then Ari when she walked into the classroom. 

Jon wasn’t to be seen and Ari said that he was going home to wait for her. Reassuring Ari that she’d be there to pick her up that afternoon, Julie kissed her daughter and left.

She made her way into the silent house, grateful for the fact that Jon wasn’t waiting for her. Searching for painkillers in the kitchen, she turned around only to find Jon standing in the doorway.

“You came home,” he said. He looked as forlorn and as weary as she felt.

“Thank you for not being at school,” Julie said.

Jon shrugged, “Least I could do.” He took a step forward, “Baby--”

“Don’t! Just don’t...not yet, Jon.” Julie pushed past him and headed up to their bedroom to change her clothes. She stripped out of her dirty clothes and pulled on some clean yoga pants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. 

She just wanted to sleep, to wake up and find that this had all been a bad dream. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut her brain off and had almost succeeded when she felt the bed dip beside her.

“I know you’re not sleeping yet, baby,” Jon whispered. Julie felt him tuck some hair behind her ear. All she wanted to do was melt into his touch but instead schooled herself into laying still with her eyes still closed.

“I just want to tell you that I know I’ve been a stupid fuck,” he said, hoarsely, “I don’t know why I did it but I did and I am truly, truly sorry.”

Julie couldn’t help the tears that gathered in the corner of her eye, spilling down her nose. She felt Jon capture it, swiping it away.

“I know I hurt you, sweetheart,” he whispered, “Julie, baby, please talk to me?”

Julie opened her eyes. Her Rockstar was lying beside her. All she wanted to do was be held by him and be told that it was all a bad dream.

“Why?” Julie murmured sadly.

“I’ve been asking myself that same question all night while I watched Ari sleep,” Jon admitted, “I don’t know what to tell you to make you feel any better. I fucked up. I fucked up big time...and now I’m paying for it. I’ll do anything to make it up to you, Jules. I love  _ you _ , baby. I lost Richie. I’m not going to lose you too.”

“Tell me. All of it. I want to know it all, Jon,” she said, gripping the pillow beneath her head to stop herself from reaching out to him.

Jon sighed heavily before starting, “The t-twins were after a gig one night, a few weeks after Richie didn’t show. David had spied them in the meet and greet and...well, you know about the wristbands. He was in good spirits, flying high. I swear I didn’t know he was using again till that night.”

“It was like old, early times...when Rich was still there. David was trying to fill the hole that he’d left behind,” Jon said. He was brushing his finger over the edge of her hand, desperate to have some kind of contact. “I let him. I let him take control of the entertainment that night. Drink, some kind of pill. Just one, I swear. It made me forget that he wasn’t there anymore.” A tear escaped matching his wife’s.

“Dave brought these chicks back to his room and hauled me in too. Once we were finished with them, we went for each other. I woke the next day with the biggest hangover in my life and a gut full of regret. It never happened again.”

“Until the next time,” Julie said. She watched the pain pass through his beautiful eyes before they fell closed. He sniffled and buried his head in his pillow for a minute to stifle his tears. He looked back to her with red eyes.

“I walked in on Dave and the preschool teacher. I remember making my way in for that parent-teacher conference while you girls were working. I should have turned back when I heard her moaning. But...I didn’t. He had her bent over the arts and crafts table. I locked the door when he nodded me over. We…” Jon sighed heavily. “We tag teamed her. He fucked her and she sucked me off.”

Julie closed her eyes against the image of the pretty teacher between the two men. She often wondered why she was always extra nice to Ari and Ethan.

“Oh Jon,” she breathed, “Was there any more?”

“No and I swear that on my life, on our marriage...on my children,” he promised with a note of pleading in his voice. “You and the kids are too damn important to me. I fucked up and I’ll admit to it. All I want is to be happy with you and only you."

“I thought we  _ were _ happy? Or I was at least,” she replied, “The happiest moments of my life were in your arms. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost that.”

“It’s not lost, baby,” Jon said, daring to move closer, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“How do I know, Rockstar?” she cried, “How do I know? Show me. Show me that you’ll never break my heart.”

“Oh baby,” he said, drawing her hand away from where it gripped the pillow and kissed the palm.

He hovered over Julie a moment, searching her face before he dipped down to kiss her cheek softly. Julie reached up to brush her fingers through his hair before she pulled him down, eager for his lips against hers, ready to lose herself in his arms again.

She let his tongue slide between her lips, whimpering at his familiar taste; cigarettes and coffee with a slight undertone of last night’s wine. At her wordless surrender, Jon deepened their kiss, only breaking away when the need for air overruled all else.

Jon sat back on his haunches to pull his shirt over his head before drawing back the covers that Julie had been taking shelter under. He gently rolled her to her back and moved between her thighs, raking his eyes over her until she turned her head away.

“Don’t do that, baby,” he said, leaning over her to turn her face back to his again.

“I can never compete with girls like that teacher,” she said sadly.

“Nah-ah...you got that all wrong, Jules. She can’t compare to you, baby. No one can,” he pleaded. He traced his fingers across the strip of flesh between her pants and shirt, tentatively pushing it higher over ribs.

Julie was helpless to stop him as he bent to kiss her stomach with feather-light baby kisses until she was begging and writhing for more.

“I love you so much, baby,” he murmured against her belly, “I love how your belly grew as our child grew.”

He pushed the shirt up over Julie’s breasts, slipping it over her head. “Your breasts gave our daughter the nourishment she needed to grow into the most precious little girl. They’re beautiful and ripe,” he said, pulling a nipple between his lips, teasing it into a hard little nub as his fingers rolled its mate, pinching it until Julie was gasping for relief.

Julie felt herself flood with moisture between her legs as she tried to bring them close, chasing the rising desire deep within her. She felt it pulse through her, vortexing in her clit.

“I love the way you pronounce your words, did you know that? Your accent still shines through,” he said as he laved his tongue around her nipples before sucking them in between his lips, “I adore hearing you scream my name as you cum, calling me your Rockstar. I can never get enough of that.” 

He skimmed his hand down her side, sliding effortlessly beneath the fabric of her pants as his fingers gently brushed over her mound. 

Julie could hear his labored breathing; he was holding himself in check for her. She shuddered as his middle finger slid over her slit, seeking the moisture that was seeping from between her lips. She clamped her legs closed around his hand, bucking up slightly against it. The fire in his eyes flared, as did his nostrils before a brief smile flashed over his mouth. There was no way of hiding her response from him.

He dipped the tip of his middle finger between her folds, an angel’s kiss over Julie's clit. It was like a jolt of electricity coursing through her as he claimed her lips. She raked her nails over his back, her legs releasing their grip as the pressure built within her.

“Please, baby,” he murmured against her mouth, “let me in. Let me show you how much I love you.”

“I’m scared, Rockstar,” she cried, “I’m scared of getting my heart broken again. I’m scared of losing you.”

“Fuck, baby, I’m scared of losing you!” Jon came back at her, “I’m scared that you’re gonna see beneath my facade and find out that I’m just some punk from Jersey just tryin’ to hang on to the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You!” 

Julie looked at her husband, really looked at him, finally seeing the scared New Jersey punk he had spoken about. His blue eyes were cloudy, rimmed with building tears and uncertainty. He rolled off beside her and threw his arm across his eyes as the tears fell. His chest heaved with the effort of holding them back for so long.

“I thought I lost you,” he mumbled from beneath his arm, “Last night when you left and wouldn’t return my calls...I thought I’d lost you.”

Julie realized they were both hurting and both to blame for the pain they were going through. She shifted to face him and pulled his arm from his face. Jon turned his head, the tears spilling from his eyes. 

“I never want to go through this again, Jon,” Julie said, laying her hand over his heart, “You’re my Rockstar, my Jon...my heart. Mine, do you hear me? And I will fight tooth and nail to keep you.” 

They looked at each other for a long moment before they fell together in a deep, ravishing kiss. The remainder of their clothes were shed with urgency as they sought for the visceral connection that they needed.

Julie cried out as Jon slipped into her waiting heat. She met every roll of his hips with her own, as mouths, fingers and hands bit and clawed at each other, fighting to regain the broken pieces of their hearts.

Later, as they lay curled together, drifting in and out of consciousness after their third or fourth climax, Julie gasped and sat up in bed.

“Oh no! Oh...fuck!” 

“What’s wrong, babe?” he groused after being not only woken but being tumbled violently from his living, breathing pillow.

Julie slid from the bed and grabbed for her handbag, looking for her birth control pills. Emptying her whole purse on the bed to find them. She opened the container and checked the bright little pills off. 

Jon lay there, arms crossed behind his head, as he watched his wife in full panic mode. 

“I-I’ve missed almost a week,” Julie breathed, sitting heavily back on the bed, “How did I do that?”

“Well...with your early morning meetings, the kids going to school and,” Jon sat up behind her, laying butterfly kisses over her bare shoulders, “you didn’t take your handbag yesterday. So I’m not surprised. Also...I’m certainly not upset and neither should you be, baby.”

“But...I- I could be pregnant, Jon,” she stuttered.

Jon took the container from her hand and pitched them toward the door, before sweeping the rest of her belongings from her bag to the floor with his leg. 

“Jon! What the-?”

“If you’re not pregnant now,” he said, pulling her back down onto the bed again, “then let’s make sure you are.”

“You mean-?”

_ “Let’s make a baby,” _ he sang softly before taking her mouth again with vigor.

“Wait!” Julie pulled from his embrace, “Ari! School will be out soon. And...and I have to collect Ethan too.”

Jon growled but reached for his phone. He swiped through his contacts until he found his brother’s number and hit the green button.

“Matty! You free, brother?” he said and waited for the reply, “Hey Laurin, honey! Yeah, I’ll tell her. Hey, bro! Can you two swing past Ari’s school and collect her and Ethan? Bring them both back here. Thanks, man, I owe you one...oh, and take your time. Take them out for ice cream or something. I got a baby to make.” He disconnected the call quickly and tossed his phone on the nightstand.

“Jon!” she squealed in embarrassment, “You just told your brother and Laurin that we’re about to fuck!” 

“I know,” he said, dipping his head to her breast with a grin.

“Wait! Wait,” she said, pushing at his head and climbing over him to grab his phone again. Straddling his stomach she pulled up the text message app and shot off a quick text to Leesha as Jon’s magic fingers started to move over her body again.

_ Leesh, it’s Jules. Matt’s picking up Ari and Ethan. He can stay here tonight. I’ll get him to school tomorrow. I hope you’re fighting a good fight, honey. I love you and wish you well. Call me tomorrow! Xxx _

She shut down Jon’s phone and said, “Now...where were we?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into Jenks to face her husband’s ex-wife, Leesha felt her heart pounding from her chest. Thankfully, Colton had the day off of work and agreed to look after Ellie. She spotted a mane of wavy blonde hair on the deck and stilled her breathing as she approached.

“Lexi?”

The blonde glanced at Leesha over her sunglasses and smirked. It was little wonder why David had chosen her. She was gorgeous with long legs and a bright smile.

“Leesha, thank you for agreeing to meet up,” she said, “Please, take a seat,” Lexi called over the waiter with a wave of her hand. “Refreshment, dear?”

“Mimosa,” Leesha replied and sat across from Lexi, looking out over the ocean. “So how was my husband last night?”

“A complete and utter fucking mess,” Lexi replied, “no thanks to you. But don’t fret, little one, I’m here to help.”

“Get one thing straight. I’m not ‘little one’ and I’m not a child so quit talking to me like one. David might enjoy it but I don’t.”

Lexi raised her eyebrow archly and inclined her head. “Very well,  _ dear _ . We shall dispense with the niceties then, shall we? I don’t want to see David coming to my door in that pathetic state again. Do something about it!”

“And yet that didn’t stop you from fucking him,” Leesha chuckled. “At what point do you point the finger at him for cheating? I thought you of all people would understand that.”

“Yes, we may have fucked but I knew it was for old time’s sake and nothing more when he yelled your name as he filled me up,” Lexi sneered, “Listen...I know Tico would have shown you how to control David when he gets like this, so why haven’t you used them and saved yourself the heartache?”

The waitress brought Leesha her Mimosa and she sipped it, contemplating her answer. “Between my depression and dealing with two kids…” She shook her head and sighed. “If he needed something from me, why couldn’t he just say so?”

“He shouldn’t have to ask every time either. Isn’t marriage supposed to be a two-way street?” she sighed.

“It is but I’m not a mind reader. Not when Ethan and Ellie are psychotic little troublemakers. Where was the two-way street with him helping to take care of them?”

“And that is the reason I never bred.” Lexi wrinkled her nose and tossed her head in the negative. “Grubby, time-consuming creatures. I always loved traveling and kids would have meant no more of it.”

The waiter returned to ask for their orders before the conversation could continue. 

“Surely you would have seen the signs of his drug habit kicking back in? The highs and lows, the mood swings, shakes, loss of appetite?”

Leesha nodded. “I had found his stash and...things...escalated that night,” Leesha said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. 

“There! That right there should have been the time to set him straight with a hard session in that room of yours. Oh how I miss that room,” she trailed off wistfully, “He needed... _ guidance _ from then on in.”

“I wanted nothing more to beat the life out of him that night...he got there first. I had a black eye and bruised neck for two weeks. Part of me was too scared to approach him again.” Leesha’s hand reflexively rubbed her neck.

“Listen, never show fear!” Lexi leaned over the table, conspiratorially, “That’s the night time you needed to pull up those big girl panties I’m sure you wear and punish him for thinking he can get away with that shit.” She made her point by tapping the table with her finger as she spoke.

“If you can’t do that...then walk away now. But if you walk away, know that he probably will sink down even further. Do you want to lose the father of your brats completely to drugs and whores?”

“Of course I don’t. How do I get over being angry at him though? Tico said ‘never punish him out of anger.’”

“Then work your anger out in another way first,” Lexi said, leaning back in the chair, “Go to the gym, lord knows you probably need it, or go get a massage, go for a run or a swim but convert that anger into energy that will sustain you through the fight you need to have to keep that man alive. I  _ do not _ want to be going to his funeral because I  _ will _ blame you...dear.”

The two women fell silent then Leesha asked quietly, “Do you still love him?”

“I always will,” Lexi conceded, “but I know that we’ve had our time. He was always a family man and I couldn’t be...that...for him. It was a mutual decision.”

Lexie sighed before continuing, “Listen...it’s not hard to keep up with what’s happening in his life. I’ve seen how happy he’s been with you and I’m kind of jealous. This is just a bump in the road. Get him back off the drugs and everything else will fall back into place.”

“He needs rehab and therapy. Minimum six weeks. That will give you time to sort out the family side of things. Employ a part-time nanny, if you have to, so that you have time together.”

Leesha looked down at her salad and chewed thoughtfully, absorbing everything Lexi said. Yes, their marriage was worth saving...no matter how hurt she was over David’s actions. She had zero ideas, however…”How the hell am I gonna get him to agree on going to rehab?”

“Fuck him into submission...today! Once he agrees, get him in that fucking car and take him. Not tomorrow, not the next day, tonight! I can make the reservation for you. All you need to do is go home and change the meek little housewife into the Domme that he needs.”

“I never thought I’d say this but...you’re right. I’ll give him a call from the--”

“No. Leave that to me. Use the drive time to get into that headspace.”

“Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me and wanted me out of David’s life,” Leesha asked, unable to keep the question in.

“I’m not doing it for you, dear, I’m doing it for him. I will promise to be civil from now on if you can be...shall we agree on that much?”

Leesha nodded slowly. “I should probably get going and head home.” They stood and Leesha placed $40 on the table for their lunch and drinks. “It’s the least I can do for you talking to me. I can’t thank you enough…”

“You can thank me by getting him clean,” Lexi raised her glass to the dark-haired woman.

***~*David and Leesha*~***

After dropping off Ellie with the babysitter, Leesha arrived home. She exhaled when she heard soft piano music drifting through the air and set her bags by the door, the conversation with Lexi still lingering on her mind.

She glimpsed David in the living room, his bareback curved as he bent over the ivory keys of his Steinway. “Playroom. Five minutes. Go,” she demanded, her voice steady and echoing off the walls.

His fingers stopped their dance and his head lifted. “Yes, Mistress,” he answered.

Leesha breathed deeply and hurried up to their bedroom, eyeing the various black leather outfits in her closet. She decided on a zip-up leather dress with fishnets and black stilettos. If that did keep her husband’s attention, nothing would.

By some miracle, the dress still fit after two kids and even made her breasts fuller. She added a little gloss to her lips and gel to her hair, trying to get herself into a dominant headspace. It was hard to push aside the anger but she needed to save her marriage. 

Her phone buzzed with a text message from Julie. 

_ Leesh, it’s Jules. Matt’s picking up Ari and Ethan. He can stay here tonight. I’ll get him to school tomorrow. I hope you’re fighting a good fight, honey. I love you and wish you well. Call me tomorrow! Xxx _

She read it with a smile and shot off a reply of thanks to her best friend before turning the phone off. She inhaled deeply and took that first step toward the door.

She made her way downstairs and ensured her heels tapped loudly against the marble and hardwood floors. She hesitated at the playroom door for the space of a heartbeat then pushed it open. 

David was naked and kneeling on the floor, his hair hanging like a blonde curtain around his face. Leesha slammed the door shut and smirked when he jumped. “Aww did I scare you, my pet?”

“No, Mistress.”

“You will be,” she smirked and grabbed a fistful of his curls, forcing his head back and their eyes to meet. “You want this so bad, I’ll make you feel the pain you’ve put me through. The utter torture that being married to a piece of shit like you as caused me.”

When he didn’t answer, Leesha slapped him across the face and he whimpered, “I’ve been a piece of shit, Mistress. I don’t deserve you.” What caught her off guard was the tears welling up in his eyes, those baby blues misty with emotion and pain.

She let him go with a slight shove and strolled around the room, picking up a few toys and dropped them with a clatter onto the small table. A leather collar was strapped around his neck with a chain leash attached, and Leesha stroked it lovingly.

“On a chain like any other uncontrollable bitch,” she chuckled and tugged on his, pulling David onto all-fours. “Crawl, you stupid fucking mutt!” 

David regained some of his composure and crawled on his hands and knees over to the spanking bench with stocks attached. “Up!” He climbed onto the purple leather and his breathing hitched as his hands and head were locked into the stocks. 

She cuffed his ankles and gave his ass a hard smack, forcing a quiet moan from his lips. “Tell me…” Another smack. “How did Lexi’s pussy feel last night? Hm?” No answer. “Fine. If you won’t answer me willingly, how about I beat it out of you?” She squeezed his balls and slapped them. 

“How...how did you know, Mistress?” he breathed out with a groan.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out that you went groveling to her?” She walked around him, taking in the sight of her helpless husband, and picked up her favorite whip. Leesha rolled her shoulders and lined her up with David’s ass. 

“Fuck!” he moaned, “Thank you, Mistress.”

David groaned as the whip cracked against his skin...once...twice...pain shot up his spine and out to the very tips of his fingers. He was unable to move any part of his body...at the mercy of his love.

“You didn’t answer me,” she snarled. “How…”  _ Crack. _ “Did…”  _ Crack. _ “She…”  _ Crack. _ “Feel?”

“Ungh...Hot...wet,” he replied, breathlessly, “but nothing like yours, Mistress.”

Leesha licked her lips as his skin flushed with pink stripes. She laid down the whip and took up a riding crop and thin rope, caressing the flat cold leather crop along his cock and slapped his balls. “Was it worth it?”

“Did I cum? Yes,” he panted, “Was I happy? No. Did I hear the voices in my head afterward? No.”

She slid the crop handle under his balls, forcing them to lift and stretch, alternating between smacking them and his ass. David’s body bucked from the pain. “You disgust me. Threaten me…” She scratched her nailed up the underside of his cock. “...you threaten to take the kids…” She squeezed under the head, causing it to turn purple and David cried out. 

“Please, Mistress,” his voice was strained and his breathing heavy, “I can explain.”

“You better make it a good one. You owe me that, pet. You,” a hard smack to his ass, “fucking,” nails across his balls, “owe me. Talk.”

He closed his eyes against the pain, sparks shooting behind his eyelids, his tongue came out to wet his lips enough to talk. “Th- the drugs...were never meant to last this long. One night. One night, I thought, I can handle one night. But the relief they gave me fr- from the anxiety of yet another child; it was bliss. A small light at the end of a long dark tunnel.”

Leesha listened to her husband spill every sordid detail of the last year. All the while she wound up the rope around his balls, pulling it tight. 

“Ungh,” he groaned, “They made...oh fuck...they made me feel like I was twenty again. Young, dumb, and full of cum. The- the girls...they didn’t mean anything other than it felt better than jerking off in the shower.”

She tied the other end of the rope to the bench and began toying with his asshole, pushing the handle end of the crop against the puckered hole. Her free hand reached up and dug her nails into his back, dragging them down to the top of his ass. 

“I missed you! My Mistress,” David continued the best he could, “I missed this. I missed us. You...you were always busy with Ethan...then Ellie.”

Leesha’s lips tightened and she gripped the handle of the crop. She stepped back and tossed it on the table, walking around to the front where he could see her. She peered down her nose at him as he stretched to see her unzipping her dress slowly.

“You begged me for another child,” she spat and let her dress fall to the floor, showing off her stretch-marked body. “You fucking begged to have more.”

“Because you look so fucking beautiful pregnant, Mistress,” he said.

“Then you dare to leave me to care for them and complain about the lack of sex. News flash, pet. The kids needed me...and they needed you.”

“I- I needed you!” he cried, spittle flying from his lips as the dam started to break, “Where was my time? Where was my wife?” 

“Right here if you had bothered to talk to me,” Leesha replied, praying to steady herself. 

He hung his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks, the weeks of shame and misery that he’d fooled himself into believing was the best fun of his life broke through the thin veneer he’d been hiding behind. “I’m sorry...Mistress...baby, I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything you say. Rehab? Sure. Therapy? Yes.”

Leesha leaned down and got right in his face. “First, I’m gonna fuck that ass until you can sit for a week. It’ll give you time to think about what’s more important. You can either clean up your act or I’ll drag you through the mud and make your life hell on earth. Your choice.”

“I’ll clean up my act. I swear to God I will. I’ll go into rehab...I can’t lose you or the kids,” David sniffled.

Leesha sighed in relief to herself and smiled. She sauntered across the room and pulled on a black leather strap-on, already prepped with a nice curved dildo. As she spread lube along the dildo and David’s asshole, she whispered, “So who fucked who with you and Jon?”

“I fucked him,” he panted, “That’s the way it always happened in the early days.”

“Too bad,” she sneered and pressed the dildo to his tight puckered hole, “for you…” David’s body stiffened as she slipped through. “How’s it feel to be the bitch now?”

“Hurts...hurts so good,” he whined, “More...please, Mistress.”

Buried deep in her husband’s body, Leesha gave his ass a more playful spanking. She rolled her hips against his, massaging the soft bundle of nerves and laughed as his cock grew harder and strained.

“If you’re gonna be a dirty slut,” she moaned, “It’s only gonna be with me. Understand, my little pet?”

“Yes, Mistress, oh god yes,” David whimpered. “Never anyone else...ever again. I’m yours. Claim me!”

She held tight onto his waist and quickened her pace, thrusting deep into him until she felt the muscles in his body flex. “Come for your Mistress, my pet.” 

David came with a guttural roar with those sweet words, his body bending and contorting with the relief it provided as he emptied himself over the floor.

Leesha pulled roughly from his ass and straightened up, stretching out the kinks in her back. She took her time removing the strap-on, relieving David’s balls and ankles of their restraints. He was sweating and shaking as she unlocked the stocks, catching him before he fell off the bench.

She helped him stand and led him over to the bed, where he collapsed onto the mattress. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks, he glanced up at her and swallowed thickly.

“Don’t get too cozy, pet,” she cooed and leaned back into the pillows, gesturing him down between her legs with one finger, “You’ve got a long night of apologizing ahead.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, feeling completely at ease for the first time in a long time. He felt like he was finally home again.

David realized after the third time Leesha woke him up, once straddling his face and twice with her strap-on that it would indeed be a long night. But this time, just after 3 am, he was surprised to see her eyes had softened and she was stroking his face with the tips of her fingers.

They both lay naked on the big bondage bed, legs entwined with each other. He watched her stretched over to the bedside table and held up a condom packet. “For my protection,” she whispered, working the thin latex over his hardening cock, "Since my husband decided to be a little man whore."

“I understand, Mistress.” She pushed him onto his back and crawled up, sheathing him with a tiny moan. His eyes became watery at feeling his wife’s warmth, their hips rolling in unison as only seasoned lovers could.

She leaned down and moaned as his chest hair tickled her nipples, face to face, and smiled when his hands slid around to knead her ass. Their lips captured the other in a fiery kiss. Her nails scratched down his chest and David groaned.

“I missed this,” she whispered.

Neither grew louder but rather stared into each other’s eyes, two souls reconnecting. She slowly sped up her downward thrusting and David’s warm breath washed over her. “I missed you, Mistress. I missed my wife...my lover…”

The sweet mutterings and friction against her clit was enough to push Leesha over the edge. As her muscles tightened around David, they came together in beautiful harmony. For the first time in months, she allowed herself to curl into his arms and placed soft kisses along his pecs.

“Did you mean it? About going to rehab and therapy?” 

She could hear the pounding of David’s heart as he answered, “Yes...if that’s what it takes.”

“It is,” she answered with tears brimming. “I need my husband back. The kids need their Dad back.”

“I need you too,” David confessed.

“I’m not going anywhere...neither is Mistress,” she chuckled.

He let out the first genuine laugh in months and his smile seemed to light up the room. David kissed her forehead and hugged her close. “When?”

Leesha propped herself on her elbow and looked down into her husband’s blue eyes. “This morning. Check-in is 7 am. I need you to go upstairs, get yourself ready, and pack. I’ll help.”

“And the kids?”

“Ellie is too young to understand. I’ll talk to Ethan about it later. But I need you to understand...this is your chance to clean up your act. There won’t be another.”

“I won’t disappoint you, Mistress,” he whispered and hesitantly reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Leesha’s ear. With several grunts and groans, David rolled out of bed and disappeared upstairs. Leesha laid in the bed for a few minutes before putting on a pot of coffee and helping David pack.

By 6:30 am they were pulling up to the rehab center in New Haven, CT, and David’s hands were shaking from withdrawals. Leesha took and kissed his palm. She helped him roll his bag up to registration and his bright yellow wristband was attached.

The orderlies were already coming through the double doors and Leesha knew she only had a couple of minutes left. She wrapped her arms around David’s neck and the two embraced. “I love you, DB.”

“I love you so fucking much, baby girl,” he cried into her shoulder. “Give the kids a kiss and cuddle from me.”

“I will and they’ll be waiting for one of Daddy’s bedtime stories when you get back,” she choked out, tears staining his t-shirt. 

“Will you be waiting for me though?”

“Yeah...I will. I’ll come to see you when they give me the all-clear. I put a few photos in your bag too...just in case you need...reminding.” She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. “Please don’t forget why you’re here.”

“How could I? It’s you. You’re my reason for everything,” he sniffled, crushing his lips against his wife’s.

“Sir? Please follow us,” one of the orderlies said.

David finally let his wife go and rolled his bag towards the double doors, glancing back to blow her a kiss and followed the orderlies past the point of return.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” Ethan asked over lunch, looking over to his mom settling Ellie in.

Colton had dropped off the two kids before heading out with Stephie for the day. Leesha told him about David’s drug use and him going into rehab. Rather than curse her out, Colton hugged his stepmom and offered his help with anything she needed.

“Daddy needed some help with a few issues...so...he’s in a place where he can get the help he needs,” she replied, picking at her ham and turkey sandwich.

“I wanna see him,” the little boy whined.

Leesha smiled sadly at her son. “When the doctors say Daddy can have visitors, I’ll bring you and your sister. I promise.”

She jumped when the front gate buzzer rang out. Leesha ran her fingers through her unruly hair and checked the video camera feed. She gave a half-hearted smile and opened the gate. “You two stay here and finish your lunch.” 

“Yes, Mamma,” he said. She kissed Ethan on the cheek and padded over to the front door.

A patrol car pulled up behind Matt’s Range Rover and she waved at both men. Matt led the police officer and a beautiful German Shepherd on a leash and Leesha shut the door behind her, stepping out onto the front porch. “Hey Matty,” she greeted and hugged him.

“Leesha...how you doing?” Matt asked.

“A hot mess inside and a wreck on the outside. Trying to keep the kids calm,” she answered, shivering and pulling her sweater tight around her. “I’m sorry to drag you into this. I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

“I wouldn’t want you to call anyone else,” Matt smiled down at the smaller woman, “Oh this is Jack. A buddy of mine on the force and his K-9 partner, Thor. Jack, this is Leesha Bryan.”

Jack stuck his hand out to shake Leesha’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bryan.”

“Thank you for doing this, Jack.” She looked down at the K-9 who was sitting on his haunches next to Jack. “And for your time, Thor.”

“You’re welcome,” he nodded once, “You said you had kids? Are they in the house now?”

“Yes...a five and two-year-old.”

“Can I suggest that you take them outside while Thor is working?” Jack said, “He can get a little scary for smaller kids when he’s in work mode.”

Leesha nodded. “Of course...anything you needed. Did Matt explain everything? A search of the entire house but most importantly my husband’s office and studio downstairs. And...I...I wanna see everything you find.”

“Noted,” Jack said.

“Do you want to take the kids out to the pool area?” Matt said, “I can help you. Is there anything else? You look like you’re not sure.”

“There’s...there’s one more room. I have to get the key for it from David’s office. It’s...well...um...sorry this is a little embarrassing.”

“Oh?” Matt asked curiously. “C’mon, we’re old friends now, aren’t we?”

“It’s our...playroom. There are so many hiding spots in it.”

“Thor will be able to sniff out any hidey holes,” Jack replied. “We’ll start at the lowest point and work our way up, level by level.”

“God...do I wanna- no, I don’t,” Matt stuttered, “Okay, I’ll come in with you and get the kids outside. Show me the key and we’ll take it from there. Leesh...whatever we see in the house, won’t go any further than this. You know that!”

Leesha led the men inside and down the hall to David’s office, just out of view from the kids. The office was cold without David’s warmth. She opened the middle drawer and took out the key, hanging by a red ribbon.

Out into the hall and to the left, Leesha unlocked the playroom and threw a glance up to Matt. She pushed the door open and avoided their eyes, but could almost hear the gears turning in Matt’s head.

Thor immediately straightened up and sniffed, awaiting the command from his Master.

“C’mon,” Matt said, putting his hands on Leesha’s shoulders, “You don’t need to be here for this. Let’s get you and the kids outside. Jack, I’ll be back.” He guided her out of the room and back out to the main foyer. “Where are the munchkins?” he bellowed.

“Unca Matt!!!!” Ethan ran into his uncle’s arms, giggling as Matt tickled him.

“Hey, Squirt! How ya doing?” Matt asked, “Show me your muscles?”

Ethan flexed his arms and roared as menacingly as a newborn deer. Ellie yelled “Mama!” from the dining room and Leesha quickly scooped her up from the highchair.

“Woah! You’re getting there, Squirt!” Matt grinned, flexing his own before hauling him over his shoulder. “Hey there, Princess.” He tweaked Ellie’s nose making the little girl giggle.

“How about some playtime outside?” Leesha suggested to her kids and led them all into the backyard where a big swing set, play tower, and slide sat gleaming in the noon sun.

“Squirt, you look after your Mamma and sister. I’m putting you in charge,” Matt instructed the small boy, “I got some work inside I need to do for your Dad. Then there might be a surprise when it’s done, okay?”

Ethan took Ellie’s hand and tried to help her climb up the tower but gave up when she started chasing a butterfly.

“You okay, Leesha? Can I get you anything?”

“A glass of wine,” Leesha suggested and plopped down in a lawn chair. She shed her sweater as the sun shone brighter, letting the rays warm her skin.

Matt didn’t say a word about the time of day, he simply turned back to the house. He returned shortly with a chilled glass and handed it over. “We shouldn’t be too long, okay?”

“Take as long as you need. I want every ounce of that poison found and any rigs he has. You have my permission to tear that house apart.”

Two hours later, the kids were exhausted and Matt said they were finally done. It was then that Jack and Thor made their appearance in the backyard much to the children’s delight. They went racing over to the dog.

“Pup pup!” Ellie exclaimed.

“Stop!” Matt said, holding his hand up to Ellie and Ethan. “You gotta ask my friend nicely if you can play with his dog. Ethan, Ellie...this is Jack and Thor.”

“‘Scuse me, Officer Jack,” Ethan said shyly, “Can we play with Thor please?”

“Well, you know..Thor’s done such a good job today, he deserves all the cuddles and playtime you can give him,” Jack smiled and knelt down to the kids level, releasing Thor’s lead and giving him the off-duty command. Thor relaxed his stance immediately, lying down on the ground and rolling in the grass. “This is his special ball if you want to have a game with him,” Jack said, giving the ball to Ethan.

“Thanks, Officer Jack!” Ethan exclaimed and threw the ball for Thor. Matt and Jack watched the dog and children play before Jack whistled for Thor, who dropped his ball at his handler’s feet. He thanked the children for playing with Thor as his reward.

“Let’s go back inside,” Matt suggested to Leesha, “and we can go through what we found. We’ll be in his office.”

Leesha quickly put the kids down for their afternoon naps and rejoined the men in David’s office. Her heart sank at the desktop cluttered with rigs, needles, containers, and baggies full of various substances.

“Jesus Christ...the fuck did you do, David?” Leesha asked herself. “This all of it?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack replied, “We searched every room, floor to ceiling. If this were any other case, this would be grounds for a felony arrest. To my understanding, Matt said he would dispose of it.”

“After I document it all, yes. My husband’s in rehab and I want him to have a fresh start when he finally gets out,” Leesha explained. “I really appreciate your help, Jack.”

“My honor, ma’am,” he replied, “Your husband is a great man. I’m a big fan. I’d like to think I’ve had a hand in his recovery.”

“You’re a fan of my husband’s?”

“Very much so. Been to all their shows here in Jersey,” Jack ducked his head a little.

“Wait here…” Leesha disappeared into the studio and emerged with a pre-signed Bon Jovi album. “Here. It’s one signed by all the guys and I’ll make sure you get tickets to their home shows next tour.”

“Woah! Thanks so much. I didn’t expect anything,” Jack smiled, “but thanks. I accept gratefully. I’ll leave you in Matt’s capable hands. Thor and I have another shift coming up. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Leesha sat in David’s big office chair as Jack and Thor left, Matt going through everything. “This whole thing feels like a nightmare.”

“It would, right now,” Matt nodded, “but you’re doing the right thing. You  _ do _ know that, right?”

Leesha sat in silence, lost in her thoughts as she stared at the chemical paraphernalia on the desk.

“Listen, Laurin wants to know if you and the kids want to come back for dinner tonight?” he asked. “Take your mind off things for a while?”

She ran that idea through her head. On one hand, it would be nice to be around family. But on the other, she just wanted a quiet night at home with the kids. “Tempting but Julie is supposed to be coming over later. Leave everything right there. I wanna get photos for documentation...just in case and David’s case manager needs them. I just...I really need to lay down for a bit.”

“Can...can I ask about the  _ other _ room?” Matt said hesitantly.

Leesha sighed. “He had it long before me. I just played into his fetishes.”

“Huh,” Matt acknowledged, “Do you...I dunno, enjoy it? Did he ever force you into anything?”

“Yeah...I guess I do,” she relented, “He  _ needs  _ it.”

“Well...that’s all I need to know,” he nodded, “I don’t want to know details. Just know, though, if he ever steps beyond the line...you know you have Laurin and I, don’t you?”

“You think if he hadn’t stepped over the line that he’d be in rehab and away from me?” Leesha mused quietly.

“Fuck,” he swore softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, don’t wait so long to ask for help, okay?”

Leesha shrugged. “Hopefully we won’t have a repeat in the future. I really appreciate everything but I really need to lay down. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” he said, standing, “Call me when you’re done with this shit and I’ll get rid of it. Don’t be a stranger, kiddo.”

They hugged and Matt left her standing alone. She quickly locked the office and front doors. The silence was deafening as she climbed the staircase and fell into bed, leaving the bedroom doors open in case the kids needed her.

Leesha buried her face in David’s pillow and sniffed. It still held the faintest trace of his shampoo and cologne. Her eyes fell on his phone laying on the side table. That could wait. Maybe later with a little liquid courage after the kids were in bed for the night.

*~*~*

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” The blankets were dragged off her aggressively. “Girl, did you even shower today?”

Leesha moaned and grappled for her stolen warmth. “Bad woman take blanket...gimme!”

“Nope,” Julie said, yanking the blankets away completely and threw them over the banister outside of the bedroom. “Get up. Get showered. Your kids need you. Or had you forgotten that piece of information?” She found Leesha’s wrist and tugged hard. “I  _ will _ pull you from your bed, bitch.”

“Owww!” Leesha’s other hand flew up and pinched Julie’s nipple, twisting it slightly. “I’ll punch your pussy!”

“Then you’ll have Jon to answer to,” Julie grunted, pulling harder until Leesha was partly out of bed.

“Fuck him,” Leesha snarled.

“I did! Now get up!” she said.

With a final tug, Leesha hit the floor with a loud thud. “OW! Damnit, bitch…” She clambered to her feet and huffed at her best friend. “The fuck you want?! You weren’t supposed to be here until 4 pm!”

“Check the time, sweetie,” Julie panted, brushing her hair from her face, “We let ourselves in and found Ethan raiding the pantry coz he and Ellie were hungry. They were munching on a box of animal crackers.”

“Oh god...how...how the hell did I sleep so long?! I had my alarm set!” She grabbed her phone only to find the battery was dead. “Shit.” Leesha burst into tears and threw her phone on the bed.

“Hey...c’mere,” Julie said, softening her tone, “You’re doing the best you can, honey. Ethan’s a good kid. He knows what he can and can’t do. Jon’s got the three of them downstairs with him and making them a proper dinner. Now...come with me.” Julie took Leesha into the ensuite and started the shower for her, “Strip and get in there.” She pointed to the steamy shower. “Now I can stay with you or meet you downstairs when you’re dressed. Your choice.”

Leesha stepped under the hot spray, allowing it to cascade down her breasts and back. “Matt came by with that cop friend of his. They found everything that David had hidden…”

Julie closed the toilet cover and sat on top. “That bad?”

“Horrible. The cop said it was enough to be a felony.”

“Oh shit!” Julie gasped softly, “Then he’s definitely in the right place. It’s gonna be rough...for all of you, but you’ll all come out the other end and be the family you were before all of this. I have faith, do you?”

“I’m trying to. You should have seen his face before they led him back. He was broken but knew it had to happen. I...I did what Lexi suggested. I broke him.”

“Did it help?”

Leesha rinsed her hair and body of the suds, reaching out for her towel. “I think it did. She suggested I humiliate him and make him feel the pain and shame that he brought on me.”

“Didn’t T tell you to do that years ago? What happened?”

“Life and kids happened. Depression happened. She kept talking like it was all my fault. When does the fault get laid on David? I feel like I’m a bad person!”

“He’s at fault the moment he started up with the drugs again. That’s all on him! Every bad decision he’s made after that is all on him too,” Julie said, standing behind her friend as she looked in the mirror, “You...this person...is doing the best she can with what she’s given. If you’ve been given a flawed canvas then you can only paint the distorted image, not the real image. That one is to be painted after he gets back out.” 

She wrapped her arms around Leesha’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head, gently rocking her friend. “Are you going to get dressed, or come downstairs like this? You’d give Jon a surprise, that’s for sure.”

“And scar the kids for life…” Leesha opened the closet and looked around until she found a pair of black shorts and one of David’s favorite t-shirts. It was a little tight on her these days but something about it just felt right. She showed it off to Julie who wolf-whistled.

“Feel better?” Julie asked, linking her arm through Leesha’s and leading her out of the bedroom.

“I feel...decently human,” she replied, laying her head on Julie’s shoulder.

“Good! Because by the end of the night, you won’t be,” Julie grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

“No no, follow me!” Julie said excitedly, pulling on her friend’s arm. “Don’t worry...Jon’s got the kiddos.” Leesha opened her mouth to argue but Julie quickly covered her mouth to hush her. “No arguing or I’ll tie you up for the night.”

Leesha glanced over at Jon who simply waved. “Geez, you don’t need to threaten me with a good time. I’m hungry though.”

“All taken care of,” Julie smiled and dragged Leesha down the staircase to the home’s basement. Through the sitting area and game room, the bar was already lit up with two large pizzas and a box of wings set on the polished surface.

“You had to drag me down here for...pizza?”

“Not just pizza, babe,” Julie said, slipping behind the bar, “Name your poison, sweet cheeks.” She threw her hands wide, indicating the shelves of liquor behind her.

Leesha laughed for the first time in months and hoisted herself onto one of the bar stools. “Sex on the beach, baby.”

“Coming right up,” Julie grinned and set about making two of the cocktails, working as efficiently as she used to back in Australia. “So...what’s a pretty lady like yourself doing in a joint like this?”

“Fella did me wrong,” Leesha sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza on a napkin. “I thought it would be one of those...happily ever afters. Like a fairy tale.”

“Keep the faith, sweet cheeks,” Julie said, placing the frosty glass in front of Leesha, “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll come home with his tail between his legs begging for redemption.”

Leesha smirked and drank deeply from her glass. “So what kind of entertainment is offered here?”

“Good food, drinks aplenty, some music...dancing,” Julie nodded toward the pole set up in the corner, “You name it, it can be arranged. We even have our own resident singer in the house.”

“Got any of the old Bon Jovi stuff? The 80s? Wouldn’t mind a dancer from the prettiest talent here.”

“Phht Bon Jovi...heard their lead singer was a workaholic,” Julie winked, “a double-crossing one at that, to his wife.”

Leesha giggled and drained her drink. “Seems to run in the band. That blonde keyboardist is no better and I heard he led the lead singer astray.”

“Only one I know of, of any caliber, is their drummer,” Julie grinned, “such a sweetheart! So what’s next in the drink department.” She folded a slice of pizza and took a big bite. “Ugh, no pineapple.”

“Keep the sex coming, beautiful. But you know what I also heard? That keyboardist can take it up the ass like a champ,” she smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

“More sex, huh? Sure thing,” Julie chuckled, “See, I’d heard it the other way around. Keyboardist to the singer. One of them is a lying hound.”

Leesha smiled widely. “No no...that’s how it was...until I got my hands on him and made him pay for the torment he put me through. I fucked that ass like the little bitch he is,” she sneered.

“What the?” Oh! My! God!” Julie almost choked on her pizza and held her hand up for a high five, “Way to go, girlfriend! Did you teach him a lesson?”

“Several.” They clinked glasses in cheers. “Mmm so smooth. You’ve had practice.” She slid off the stool and over to the wall panel for music control. “I know the club owner so I get my own playlist on here.”

“What else ya got on there, chickie?” Julie came over with another two drinks, handing one to Leesha.

“All the albums… oooh...We Got it Going on. Think the dancer can shake it to that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Julie nodded, draining the small glass and feeling the heat making its way down to the pit of her belly, “It’s been a while but we’ll see what happens, shall we?” 

She kicked off her shoes and did some quick stretches as she moved over to the pole, testing her grip by doing a quick twirl.

Leesha started the playlist and blasted the volume through the room’s built-in sound system. Tico’s drums sliced through the air with Hugh’s bass and Richie’s guitar. She took her drink and sat on the plush red sofa close to the pole.

She sang happily with Jon, dancing and bouncing in her seat.  _ “Is there anybody out there looking for a party? Shake your moneymaker, baby, smoke it if you got it!” _

Julie let her hair down and let the music take her soul as she started moving to the tempo, grinding a twirling against the pole, her body remembering all the moves. The liquor gave her the looseness to attempt stuff that she hadn’t done in almost 10 years. 

“Yas Queen!!  _ W _ _ e just wanna have some fun, if you don't wanna, kiss this. Everybody raise your hands, come on, I need a witness!” _ After the first verse, Leesha drained her drink and got up to dance around, letting all the pent up stress and energy burst out.

The girls didn’t hear the knock at the door nor the slice of light when it was opened to reveal Jon and the three children.

“Uncle Jon, what’s Aunty J and momma doing?” Ethan asked, pointing to Leesha bent over and shaking her ass in Julie’s face.

“Dancing, Squirt,” he said, watching his wife. He’d come down to let the kids say goodnight to their mothers, not expecting them to be putting on a show.

“Daddy, I didn’t know Mama could do that!” Ari pointed as Julie hung upside down on the pole.

“And a whole lot more, Babymine,” Jon grinned, feeling his pants becoming a little tighter.

Ethan tugged on his shirt, “Can I have a dollar, Uncle Jon? Please?”

“Er...sure,” he said, digging into his pocket and handed it to Ethan, “There ya go, Squirt.”

Julie had spied her Rockstar and his charges as her thighs squeezed the pole tight. She blew him a kiss and waved to Ari and slowly slid down the pole a little. Leesha ran over to the control panel and pressed pause, breathing hard.

She watched as her son, her pride and joy and light of her life, walked over to Julie and held out his tiny hand. Julie was busy holding herself tight to the pole so he placed the dollar bill on the only place available. Her boobs. 

He then jumped for joy and punched the air. “Uncle Jon, I’m a man now!!” He squealed in innocent delight.

Jon’s mouth fell open in shock and felt Ellie slip a fraction of an inch on his hip. He redoubled his grip around her.

“Ethan!” Leesha screeched, “That was extremely rude of you.”

“But I...I...I wanted to be a man…” Ethan’s eyes watered and crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks. “Daddy’s not here. I want to be a man to protect you.”

“Yes, but….”

“Leesh!” Julie said, shaking her head, “Later, honey. Ethan, come here.” She crooked her finger at her nephew after she’d righted herself and was sitting on the floor. Julie picked up the dollar bill as Ethan came to a stop in front of her. “You know...when I used to work back in Australia and someone gave me money, I used to give them a kiss. Can I give you a kiss now?”

Ethan sniffled and nodded, “Okay.” 

Julie wrapped her arms around him and gave him noisy smooches around his neck making him giggle. “Transaction done,” she said and let him go, “Now, go say goodnight to your momma while I say goodnight to Ari.” She swatted him on his butt and rose to her feet passing Ellie mid-room on her way to her mother.

Leesha dropped to her knees and caught both her children, wrapping them in a tight embrace and apologizing to Ethan for snapping. The rest of the conversation was muffled under kisses and hugs.

Julie scooped Ari up on her way to Jon, giving her smoochy kisses as well. 

“Mama! You were upside down!” Ari exclaimed, “Can you teach me that?”

“Not on your life!” Jon said, looking horrified, “Babe, no, please?!”

“Daddy said no, Ari,” Julie shrugged, “Maybe when you’re a bit older. You gotta have bigger muscles.” She looked at Jon and shrugged. He mouthed a thank you back at her. “Now, off you go to bed, sweetheart. Listen to daddy and be a good girl, okay?”

“Okay, Mama. I love you. G’night.”

“I’ll deal with you later, Mrs. Bongiovi,” Jon growled and kissed Julie as Leesha brought Ellie back to him. “Let’s go, sleepyheads.” Taking Ellie back in his arms, he ushered the older two back out.

“Night Momma!” Ethan yelled back before Jon closed the door.

Leesha shrugged out of Julie’s outstretched arm and back to the control panel. She chose a different song and walked towards the pole. The opening chords of Hearts Breaking Even came over the speakers and she reached out.

She shed her husband’s t-shirt and wrapped her fingers around the cool titanium chrome, circling it to the rhythm and gyrating her hips against it. Her eyes closed and she pictured the nights that David would sit on the sofa and watch her with adoring eyes.

Tears stained her cheeks as she climbed and twirled, imagining her number one fan was there and ready to pull her into his arms. “ _ Sheets got tangled in the mess we made…” _ Indeed they did. 

So enraptured by her movements, he would carry her upstairs or take her on the bar. It never mattered. Her body slithered down the pole, legs spreading and hips rolling up to meet a lover that wasn’t there.

Julie watched her friend, seeing the tear but decided to let her go for the moment, knowing that she’d needed to unload some of the baggage she was carrying. Instead, she slipped behind the bar again and started mixing some Long Island Iced Teas for them both. 

“ _ Let’s just fold the cards and say goodbye. It’s alright...just two hearts breaking even tonight…” _

She did a near-perfect handstand and wrapped her legs around the pole, lifting herself higher, hung upside down, and slid down with Jon’s long note at the end. 

Julie noted that Leesha was good, really good. She must have been practicing...more than what she’d been doing anyway. Maybe she should get a pole installed somewhere to keep her fitness up. Yeah, fitness, she giggled to herself as she reached for a cold slice of pizza and chewing on it thoughtfully.

Leesha crumpled to the floor as the song stopped, sobbing uncontrollably. “Fucking, bastard,” she cried and punched the floor.

Julie stopped the music before she picked up the pizza box and the two drinks, making her way over to the sobbing woman and slid to the floor with her. “Here, honey, take a big swallow. Doctor’s orders.” She pushed the glass into Leesha’s hands and got her to take a big gulp. 

She knew that both Leesha and David needed this time apart, as hard as it was going to be, but their marriage would be over if they didn’t go through this pain. They needed each other, pure and simple. David just didn’t need the drugs. 

When he was clean, David’s the most thoughtful, loving partner and father, apart from her own, that she knew. On drugs, he’s selfish and inconsiderate...even violent and angry. It was the only time she’d ever seen his real temperament. 

Usually, Leesha was the fiercest woman she knew, but the last few years had taken a toll on her mental health but she’d retreated in on herself, doubting her every move, and David’s antics didn’t help. Julie wanted them both to be happy again...like it used to be.

“He’d sit right there,” Leesha breathed and pointed to a sleek red velvet sofa that was currently occupied by a stuffed panther. “...and watch me. Preferred the in-home entertainment before Ellie. He looked at me like I could do no wrong...like I was his Queen.”

They were sitting with their backs to the door and never saw Jon standing there as they cried together and lamented their husbands’ indiscretions over the past couple of years.

“You know,” Leesha cried, “He gave me every dirty detail of each encounter and all it took was locking him up in the stocks naked, smacking his dick with a whip and fucking his ass with a dildo.”

Jon winced at the description, squeezing his legs closed protectively.

“Jon told me about the twins and the teacher,” Julie said around a bite of pizza, “He says there was no more than that. I gotta take his word for it, I guess. He seemed genuine...but...I just don’t know anymore.”

Leesha sat up and grabbed a slice of pizza, concentrating on the imperfect pepperonis. “You’re lucky it was just those two times with him. His phone was left here and I looked. Can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Julie replied, “What did you find?”

“Photos of women...names, numbers...scores, whether they blew him, swallowed and fucked him. If they did anal. A couple of the highest scored ones he had the balls to keep in contact with,” Leesha snarled. “The only small redeeming factor is that, apparently, he always wore condoms. Afraid of ‘another fucking kid or my wife finding out’.”

Jon, who had come down after putting the kids to bed, felt sick as he listened from just around the corner. He didn’t know his friend had sunk that low. He’d hurt Julie immensely with his own affairs; he’d hate to think how deeply wounded Leesha was feeling. He still can’t fathom why he did it so he had no chance of offering an excuse for David’s antics. 

He could, however, help a little of the pain both women were feeling. He started rolling a plan over in his head.  _ Lema owes me big time for this,  _ he thought. He pulled his phone out as he closed the door.

The girls were oblivious to their witness as they continued to drink and talk things out until Jon came back a couple of hours later to find them both almost asleep on the couches. He sighed and shook his head. 

He carried Leesha upstairs to her bedroom and placed a bucket beside the bed before rousing Julie, helping her into the spare bed they were using for the night. He crawled in beside her and lay awake staring at the unfamiliar ceiling.

When Julie had talked him into babysitting, he agreed thinking it was just the kids. He didn’t know that she had planned on getting herself and Leesha smashed, however, but now understood why after listening to them talk earlier. He sighed thinking about the plan he’d set into action tonight when he heard Leesha vomiting from down the hall. 

“David? David!” Leesha was yelling.

Jon bolted from the bed, Julie never stirring and burst into the master bedroom to find Leesha hanging over the side of the bed. At least she’d managed to make it to the bucket in time. He screwed up his nose at the sour smell hanging in the air.

“Are you okay, Leesh?” he said, not wanting to startle her.

“Can you get me water, Hunny? Please?” She mumbled.  _ Is she that fucked up now that she thinks David is here?  _ He didn’t have the heart to correct her, scared of another teary onslaught of emotion.

He went into the ensuite and got a glass of water, handing it to her. He grabbed the bucket and quickly flushed the contents, rinsing it out. He placed it back down and sat on the side of the bed with her, stroking her hair like he’d seen David do.

“I love you,” she muttered and drank the water clumsily.

Jon sighed and kissed her forehead. “I love you too,” he replied, lowering the baritone of his voice slightly. “I never meant to hurt you, darlin’.”

She had already fallen back asleep so he tucked her in and went back to Julie, snuggling up to her in bed and hoped Leesha would get some semblance of sleep. He soon joined Julie in a dreamless sleep with a tiny smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

“Thanks, Brian. We’ll be in touch. Bye now.” Julie placed the phone back in its cradle with a groan. “Old money expectations...ugh.” She put her head in her hands and massaged her temples, “Tell me why we got into this in the first place?”

Leesha glanced up from her laptop and rolled her eyes. “Because the guys overheard us talking about it as an idea and decided to sink money into it,” she answered, saving the design work on their website.

“I need a coffee, you want one?” Julie asked, pushing from her chair, stretching her back. She was about to yell for Jon when the buzzer sounded for the front gate. “Just yell to Jon if you want one, while I get the door.”

“Aye aye captain,” Leesha retorted then swore at her computer.

Julie saw the delivery van on the monitor and buzzed the gate opened and waited by the open door for it to drive down the driveway.

The delivery guy smiled and read to Julie, “I have a delivery for a Babygirl and Hot Lips.” A slight blush colored his cheeks as he read the names.

“Um...that’s me?!” Julie stumbled. There was only one person that called her Hot Lips. She signed the dockets and watched him walk back to the van to retrieve a large bouquet of red and pink roses, pale purple Cala Lillies, and pink chrysanthemums.

He placed it on the foyer table and ran back to the van, emerging with a second bouquet of the same making. “One more thing…” The guy went back and brought out two large red foil hearts of which he handed to Julie. “Have a nice day, ma’am.”

“Wait a moment and I’ll get your tip,” Julie reached around the door for the small stash of cash for just this occasion.

“Taken care of, ma’am,” he grinned as he jumped back in the van, driving back toward the gate.

Julie closed the door behind her and yelled, “Jon!!”

No answer. 

“Rockstar! Get your butt here,” she yelled again.

No answer but Leesha stuck her head out of the office door. “Girl, what are you yelling about?!”

“One of these is yours, I believe,” she said.

Leesha came down the hall with a quiet, “One of what the fuck??” Her eyes widened at the huge flower arrangements.

“This too.” Julie passed the chocolates to her. She checked her watch. Almost school time. Jon could be out collecting Ari and Ethan, she guessed.

They rummaged through the flowers and found the cards. Leesha read hers first. “My love, my life, my everything. Counting down the days until I can hold you in my arms. I love you xxx DB.”

“Aww that’s sweet,” Julie smiled as she pulled the card from its envelope, “My darling, these blooms pale in comparison to your beauty. My heart's always yours. Your Rockstar xx”

Leesha pouted at the card then to the flowers. “Mine’s locked up...how? How?”

“I have my suspicions...but he’s out getting the children, remember?” Julie put her nose to the blooms and inhaled, swooning at the perfume. “Why, though, is the big question? Guess we’ll just have to wait till they get back.”

The girls had received more than their share of gifts over the years but never this random. Much to the children’s delight, they were allowed four pieces of candy after dinner and Jon helped Leesha load the gifts into her car that evening.

As the week wore on and Jon simply shrugged away any questions of why, countering with a “Why not,” with each gift as they appeared. 

They ranged from thoughtful, handmade items of cards and countdown calendars for Leesha, Ethan, and Ellie, huge stuffed Teddy bears big enough to fill rooms, Louis Vuitton and Prada handbags with vibrators hidden within the pockets, diamond jewelry and spa days.

Leesha rang Julie excitedly when a brand new Canon Rebel T6i camera, accessories, and several lenses arrived at her doorstep, wrapped in holographic paper with a large bow on top. The card read, “To Mistress...Humbly yours forever.”

Jon hadn’t forgotten the children either when he’d arranged for a petting zoo to be set up after school in their yard near the river bank. Julie gasped when she saw the Australian themed fauna and Leesha happily snapped away with her new camera. 

Kangaroo and koala joeys, a small goanna held by a keeper that Ethan was drawn to, echidnas and cockatoos. Julie was enthralled as much as the children were and happily told Ari and Ethan about her childhood back home and chatted with the handlers.

Leesha felt a tug on her arm and Jon nodded for her to follow him. When they were away from the laughing kids, he took out his phone. “Look...I got in touch with David’s therapist at rehab and was able to get her to set up a time for you two to talk.”

“You did?!” Leesha cried, tearing up immediately.

“Yeah...technically his visitation doesn’t start for another two weeks but she’s making an exception.” 

“Oh, Jon!” Leesha threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, “Thank you! I take back everything I’ve said about you!”

He dialed a number on Facetime and a woman popped up, professionally dressed and smiling. “I was just about to call him in. Hold on.” They listened as she called out David’s name and Leesha’s knees went weak when she heard that raspy baritone voice. 

Jon caught her before she hit the ground and guided her to a seat in the gazebo area before kissing the top of her head, “Have a nice visit, sweetheart,” he said and turned back to the zoo to leave her in peace. 

She tried to calm her breathing as she listened to the doctor ask, “How are you feeling today?”

“About the same as the last few days. Headaches are a bitch and I’m bored,” he replied, “This isn’t our usual session, Doc. What’s going on?”

“You remember our talk yesterday?” Leesha could tell the doctor was trying to keep patient/doctor confidentiality and couldn’t blame her for doing her job. “I have something that might help with the nightmares.”

“Oh? Some new meds? I thought I was supposed to be here to get clean, not ramp up my drug intake,” David groused.

“Not exactly,” the doctor replied kindly and picked up her phone from under David’s file. She handed it to him and was relieved as a smile spread across his lips for the first time.

“Babygirl?? Is that you? Really you?” he gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

Leesha lost control of her own tears and smiled at her husband. “I was just as surprised. Fuck, I miss you so much.”

“Oh god...I miss you, too! And the kids!” he sniffled, “How is everyone doing? The babies?”

“They’re doing okay. Ethan keeps asking when he can see you but he’s definitely stepping up at the little man of the house.”

“Fuck...he shouldn’t have to and that’s my fault. Where is he? Where are you?!” David asked, “Looks like the Navesink behind you.”

Leesha nodded and panned around for him to see. “Jon arranged for an Australian petting zoo to be set up for the kids. I got so many photos...thank you by the way. The camera is beautiful.”   


“What?! What camera, babygirl?” he shook his head in confusion.

She raised it to show him. “It was on the doorstep with a note and a big bow. Not sure how the hell you managed it from rehab…”

“I- I haven’t. I’ve not had any privileges until today,” he glanced up at the doctor, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, babygirl.”

Leesha glanced down at the camera and frowned. “Then the...the rest of the presents?”

“What other presents?” He listened intently as she recounted all the gifts, her night drinking and dancing with Julie in the bar. Everything that had led up to this. Much to her surprise, David was grinning.

“Jon,” she said as a lightbulb went off in her head.

“Jonny,” he agreed. “God bless that son of a bitch.”

“I hate to break this up, but I’m going to have to call time on this conversation, David,” the doctor interrupted.

“Wait...wait,” Leesha called out. “Can he just say hello to Ethan and Ellie? Really quick?”

“Very well. Five minutes more.”

Leesha set her camera down and dashed towards the kids. “Ethan! Ellie! Daddy’s on the phone!”

“Daddy!!!” Ethan screamed and dashed towards his Mom, sticking his face in the camera. Ellie toddled slowly behind. “Hi, Daddy!” 

“Dada,” Ellie giggled and dropped against Leesha.

“My babies, I miss you,” David cried. “You keeping Mommy on her toes?”

“We’re being really good, Daddy,” Ethan said, seriously. “I promise.”

Julie moved into Jon’s arms and whispered in his ear, “You did good, Rockstar. I love you so much right now.” Jon smiled down at his wife and held her close, unable to speak just yet.

They stood entwined as they watched their friends start to piece their lives back together, one splinter at a time. 

Ethan and Ellie blew kisses to David and Leesha got back into the frame. “I promise...as soon as you can have visitors, I’ll bring them with me. Just do everything the doctors ask. Please.”

“I promise! I love you, Babygirl, so damn much it hurts,” he sobbed. “Ethan, look after Momma and Ellie for me!”

“I will, Daddy!” The boy shouted back.

Leesha smiled and wiped away her tears. “I love you too, Daddybear. The bed is really cold without you.”

“I’ll be there to warm it up after this is done. Hey Jonny! Thanks man!” he yelled.

Leesha looked over to her friends and gave them a wobbly smile of thanks. Jon simply nodded back.

“I gotta go, Babygirl,” David said, “I love you. Talk to you soon, sweetheart. Bye.” The two blew kisses to each other and the phone went dead in Leesha’s hand.

“Go to Ari, honey, let me deal with Leesha,” Julie kissed Jon’s cheek and pushed him toward Ari while she went to Leesha’s side to comfort her friend, taking Jon’s phone from her hand.

“Jon made the gifts look like they were coming from David,” Leesha whispered. “I should be mad but I’m not. He’s uh...he’s still going through withdrawals. Looked really rough. He’s having nightmares too. Heard the doctor mention it.”

“Oh honey, we love you both so much. We just want you both back the way you should be...together,” Julie smiled, kissing her cheek, “Can you blame Jon for doing what he’s done? We saw you mending with our own eyes just now. It was beautiful.”

“And he should look rough and be having nightmares,” she continued, “It means he’s healing. He’s put so much crap into his body...it has to come out somehow.”

The women looked out as the breeze washed over them and their children giggled at the animals. Leesha exhaled heavily and pushed to her feet. She approached Jon and, much to his surprise, hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Jonny. But...how’d you know what to write on all those cards?”

“Things David’s always said about you and a few things I found of his in the studio. Lyrics and things.” He took a wad of folded up notebook paper from his pocket and handed it to her, watching her closely as she unfolded the bundle.

Sure enough, there were lyrics David had scribbled down. About her. About the depression and pain, sorrow, and regret. She swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and clutched the papers tight to her chest.

“He  _ does _ love you, Leesha,” Jon said, rubbing her back, “Completely. You can both get through this.”

“I can see that now,” she replied and smiled up at him.

“Mama! Ethan’s peeing on the fence!” Ari screamed.

“Ari, we don’t yell like that!” Julie yelled back.

Jon looked over his shoulder at his wife and daughter and facepalmed himself, “Like mother, like daughter,” he chuckled, making Leesha laugh till she was holding her sides.

*~*~*

“David, there is one other reason I requested a session with you today. You mentioned the nightmares were intensifying. Are they still about the girl overdosing?”

“Um...yeah,” he croaked, still recovering from his phone call, “Every damn night.”

The doctor made notes in his file. “I know the withdrawals are making it painful to relive situations over and over. I can give you a sedative to sleep since they’ve weaned you off the methadone. But I need you to understand, the feelings of guilt are manifesting until you finally…”

“Guilt! I should feel guilt though! I  _ did _ it!” he railed, grabbing his hair like a maniac. “I fucking killed that girl! I was the one holding the needle!”

“Actually, no, you didn’t kill anybody,” the doctor said, checking her notes. 

“Stop lying! I saw her die with my own fucking eyes!! You’re a liar!”

“David, if you were under the influence of these drugs,” she started, “Your whole reality shattered into smoke.”

He shook his head violently. “No...Blood everywhere...she was vomiting...I can still smell it...her body was shaking…”

“David...David, calm down. You don’t want me to have to sedate you, do you?” she pressed a buzzer beneath her desk calling for the nurse.

“Don’t make me go to sleep...please...I don’t wanna see her...I can’t...no...please…”

The nurse arrived with a syringe and handed it to the doctor. “David...please calm yourself. You’re safe. Nothing will happen while you sleep. You  _ need _ to sleep.” The doctor nodded to the male nurse, who moved to the other side of David.

“Get away from me with that!” David fell from the chair and backed into the wall. “I don’t wanna sleep! No...please...don’t!”

“Shh David,” she said as the nurse held David’s arms steady, “This won’t hurt. We’re here to help you.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks as the needle pierced his skin and his dull blue eyes started to droop. “I want my w-w-wife…” Another male nurse entered with a wheelchair and, between them, they placed David onto it, strapping his arms down and rolling Patient 5219 back to his room as the doctor made notes in his chart with a sigh.

“Three steps forward...always two backward,” she said to herself and closed the file for another day.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think you should take this one,” Matt said, shoving a resume at Jon. “She’ll keep you in line.”

“God! No!” Jon took one look at the page with the photograph and threw it over his shoulder, “I got enough loud and argumentative women in my life, thank you very much.”

“She’s gorgeous with that big mole on her nose and I swear she had some sexy ear fluff going on,” Matt laughed and smacked Jon’s chest.

Jon made a vomit face at his brother and flipped him off. “I’m having this one,” he said, tapping his finger down on one page, “She bakes! You can decide on Leesha.”

“No one under 60. Don’t need the temptation around David,” Matt said more to himself than his brother. He moved several papers into a separate stack. “Well...the family is Jewish. So it’s down to Anastasia Landsberg and Elaine Heinsbaum.”

“Show me,” Jon said with a gimme motion of his hand as he propped his feet up on Matt’s desk.

“What’s the magic word, butthole?”

“Fuck off, dipshit,” Jon grinned and batted his eyelashes at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes and handed the two resumes over. Both looked like the typical Jewish grandmother although Anastasia had let her hair go gray in contrast to Elaine’s darker hair. 

“Laurin!!!!” Jon shouted.

“Who’s yellin’ for me?” Laurin asked, popping her head inside the office door.

Jon raised his hand. “Come over for a sec...You’re a woman, right? You got the woman's intuition?”

“I dunno...Matty, honey, am I a woman?” she cocked her eyebrow at Jon. 

Matt shifted in his seat, his eyes following the curve of her ass. “C’mere and I’ll have a look,” Laurin smirked and turned her back to Jon, lifting her shirt and Matt moaned. “Yeah...definitely all woman!”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose but snickered just the same. “Fuck my life,” he muttered. “If you can put those away for a moment, darlin’, I need your opinion on something,” he asked Laurin.

“Spoilsport,” she said with a wink and tucking her boobs back into her bra, “Whatcha got, Jonny?”

“Which of these would be a good suit for Leesha and David’s household?” Jon said, handing the two resumes to Laurin.

She looked over the photos for a moment, lips twisting in thought. “Her,” Laurin finally announced.

“Why?” 

“I dunno, she looks nice. Gut feel,” she replied with a smile. ”In all seriousness though, she probably has the better qualifications that would give them a bit of stability that they need to move forward.”

Jon stood and took the proffered page. He looked at the name again and nodded, “Thanks, darlin’. Matty...thanks again, man. I’ll catch you two later.”

“Jon?!” Laurin stopped him, “Dinner on Saturday night?”

“Sure! I’ll let Jules know,” he replied, kissed her cheek, and left. 

He got in his car and dialed the first number to deliver the job offer to Jayne Henderson, the woman he’d chosen for his own family. After arranging for her to start tomorrow, he called Mrs. Landsberg next. He waited for the call to connect as he drove away from Matt and Laurin’s.

“Hello?”

“Mrs Landsberg? It’s Jon Bon Jovi.”

“Oh, yes of course. I was just telling my husband about you and your brother. You were both delightful,” Annie said.

“Well, thank you, ma’am,” Jon smiled, “It was a pleasure to meet you also. Actually...I was ringing to offer you the position at the Bryan household if you’re still interested. We think you’d be a perfect fit for their family.”

“I’d love to!”

“That’s fantastic. Um...you said you were available immediately, is that right?”

“Yes...where do you need me?”

“I’d like you to meet Leesha this afternoon if that’s okay? I’m driving there now. I can meet you at the front gate.”

“That’s perfect! I’ll bring some goodies I whipped up earlier and meet you there, sweetie,” Annie said cheerily.

“Don’t you need the address?” Jon asked, puzzled but the phone line had gone dead. He shrugged but assumed that anybody that had lived in the area kind of knew where they all lived. He’d wait there, as arranged, to see if she turned up before ringing again, he decided.

Around fifteen minutes later, he pulled his black SUV up outside the gates of the Bryan household. He was about to kill the engine and wait when a small, older Buick pulled up beside him. He wound down the window when he saw that it was Mrs. Landsberg.

“What took you so long, Mr. Bon Jovi?” she yelled through the car.

He chuckled and said, “Traffic. Hold on, let me get the gate open. You can follow me up,” he said, and moved his car closer to the keypad, punching in the required number.

A couple of minutes later, he parked his car and was exiting out of the door when the Buick pulled up beside him, almost clipping his door.

“Sorry about that, dear,” Annie apologized. She climbed out and grabbed a pink dessert box from the backseat. 

“Not a problem,” Jon said, eyeing off the box. He’d missed lunch and was starving. He led Annie up to the front door and rang the bell.

It took a minute longer than normal, but Leesha finally opened the door looking exhausted. “Jon...what…” Her eyes fell on Annie and a tired smile graced her lips. “Annie! Oh gosh, I look horrible!”

“You look beautiful, dear!” Annie shushed Leesha and pushed past Jon, engulfing her in a hug. “It’s been too long.”

“What are you doing here?” Leesha asked, her tearing up from the warmth of Annie’s hug. “How’s Al?”

“Oh, as stubborn as ever. He sends his best to you and David,” Annie smiled. “I made some goodies for you and the children. Rugelach and Sufganiyot, some assorted cookies.” 

Leesha took the box and smiled sadly. “All of David’s favorites…”

A confused Jon closed the door and waited for the women to finish their greetings before he asked for an explanation, “Um, you two know each other?” he asked as his stomach growled loudly.

The two women looked over to him. “Perhaps I should have mentioned this in the interview,” Annie started, “My husband was the Rabbi of the synagogue David attended for many years. I used to babysit David when he was very young.” She turned back to Leesha. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to make it to your wedding, dear.”

“No worries,” Leesha replied and nodded for them to come in. “So what is this all about anyway?”

Both women looked at Jon. “Can I at least get a coffee while I explain? Please?” he asked Leesha.

“I’ll put on a pot. You two...please...sit…” she pointed to the kitchen table and placed the baked goods down. “Annie? Coffee or tea? Jon...start talking!”

“Tea please, dear.” Leesha set to work on the coffee machine and took out a box of what she remembered to be Annie’s favorite tea.

“Just don’t shoot me if you think this is a bad idea, okay? I’m doing it for you as well as Jules,” he said, “I’ve seen how hard you girls are working at LJ Enterprises and how exhausted you’ve both been lately. I mean, Julie’s been looking positively ill lately.” 

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop as he formulated his next words, “So I’ve employed some help for you both. Mrs. Landsberg was one of the applicants that we thought was going to be the best fit for you.”

The color drained from Leesha’s face. “As sweet as that is, Jon...this is a...sensitive situation with David.”

Annie rose from the table and moved beside Leesha, “You don’t have to tell me the details just yet, dear, or even if you don’t want to but I  _ can _ see that you need a little helping hand.”

Leesha hung her head and nodded sadly. “I  _ am _ a little overwhelmed. Ellie has a fever and she was up all night crying.”

“Have you checked her gums, dear? She could be teething,” Annie offered, “I could go check for you if you like?”

“How could I overlook that? If you don’t mind? Here…” She handed Annie a small tube of teething gel from the fridge. “Just in case she is. Th...thank you...thank you so much.”

She watched Annie disappear upstairs and brought a cup of coffee to Jon with cream and sugar. She took one of the Sufganiyots and bit into the fluffy jelly donut, offering the box to Jon. Memories of David getting excited over the yummy Jewish dessert flooded her mind.

“Annie always made the best desserts.”

Jon grabbed one and bit into it hungrily, groaning in delight, “I forgot breakfast this morning coz I had to take Ari to school coz Jule’s wasn’t well. Then I was with Matty all day doing interviews. Fucker didn’t feed me,” he grumbled, “So...are we good?” He looked over at Leesha and waited for a response. “I’m worried about you both, darlin’.”

“We’re good. Granted I’ve only known Annie and Al for a few years, but they are very close to David and his family. She’s perfect. I just...well...I’ve never known how to ask for help,” Leesha replied.

“Don’t ever be afraid to say you’re not coping,” Jon said, “We’re family, right?! Listen, you can work out how many days and hours that suit you. I’ll foot the wages till Lema gets back on the scene, then between you both, you can decide whether you still need help.”

Annie emerged triumphantly. “Teething. One has started breaking through. She’s sleeping soundly. So precious and looks just like you! Where’s the little boy? Ethan, right?”

“He’s at school right now,” Leesha answered and handed Annie her cup of tea.

“Have you eaten today, dear? You look too skinny. Here. You just relax and I’ll whip up something for lunch. Don’t you worry. I’ll pick up your son at school and make something special for dinner,” Annie said with a motherly smile. After one look in the fridge, she added, “We’ll make a grocery list and get some food in this place.”

Leesha visibly relaxed. Jon took her hand and smiled at her, “Things are going to be okay, I promise.” He stood and kissed her head, “I’ll leave you two ladies in peace. Annie, welcome, and no doubt we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future.” 

Annie waved as Jon left her with Leesha and started pulling out ingredients. “Go relax on the sofa, dear, and I’ll bring you a plate when lunch is ready.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

“I’m sure. Now...you...go relax.” She shooed Leesha out of the kitchen and set to work.

She prepared the spicy shakshuka with a side of saffron rice, dancing around the kitchen expertly. Annie Landsberg was the daughter of Polish immigrants and a mother to six. She had met her husband 47 years ago, joined him at the synagogue as the Temple Cantor, and regretted nothing.

After her ten grandchildren came around, the holidays got even more crowded but she handled it like a professional. Her husband ran the Temple, she ran the home. Now it was time to lend that hand to a family she loved. 

The Bryans were incredible pillars in both the Jewish and non-Jewish communities and needed help during what must be a very turbulent time. She prepared a plate and brought it to Leesha, smiling when she saw the younger woman curled up with a large grey quilt.

Leesha took the proffered plate and sniffed it with a long sigh. “It smells delicious, Annie. I don’t know the last time I had a home-cooked meal.” Annie had just turned back to the kitchen when Leesha continued, “I know David wouldn’t like me talking to anyone he’s close to but…”

“Is there something on your mind, dear?” Annie asked and sat opposite Leesha.

“David...he’s...he’s in rehab. Drug rehab. Our marriage is...kinda on the rocks right now,” Leesha confessed. “I tried keeping our heads above water and we both ended up drowning.”

“Do you love him?”

Leesha chewed a mouthful and thought carefully. “Yes...but...I’m finding it hard to come to terms with his infidelity. He went to…” She swallowed thickly. “He went to his ex-wife and slept with her. Then she had the nerve to call and blame his issue on me. But part of me believes it.”

“Do you believe he was out of control?” Annie tilted her head and offered a sweet smile. “Honey, a woman is an ex-wife for a reason. You know your husband the best.”

“I’m starting to doubt that,” Leesha said, fighting back tears. “He wasn’t in control, no. When he is, he’s sweet and generous, kind-hearted...”

“A gentle, mild-tempered Jewish man. Always young at heart...a great father…” Annie added. “I’ve known your husband since he was born. My parents were close to the Rashbaums and I helped them out as a babysitter for him and his sister. That man wouldn’t hurt a fly and when he loves, he loves unconditionally.”

Annie sat with Leesha as she ate, letting the young woman vent out her emotions. Anytime Ellie let out a whimper, Annie was first on her feet and rushed upstairs to comfort her. Finally, she brought the little girl down to cuddle and a bit of food.

When Leesha finally looked up at the clock, she jumped from the couch in a panic. “Crap! I need to get Ethan from school and I haven’t even showered!”

“Now now, Dear...Call the school and inform them Alfred will be picking up Ethan. I’ll call him now and give him a list of shopping as well, shall I?” Annie interjected. Leesha stopped dead at the woman’s calm demeanor and exhaled slowly.

*~*~*

“Momma!” Ethan called out and dropped his backpack in the foyer. “Momma! I drew you a picture!” He ran into Leesha’s arms and showed her his art project. “See!? That’s Daddy, you, me, and Ellie!”

Leesha hugged her son and kissed the top of his head. “It’s beautiful, baby. How about we put it up on the fridge?” The child nodded excitedly and watched as she hung it up.

“Who are those people, Momma?” He pointed to Annie and Alfred. “My teacher said I had to go with him.”

Leesha led him over to the table. “Hop up, monkey.” He climbed up onto her lap. “This is Rabbi Landsberg. He was the one who performed your...your Brit Milah,” she looked over to the Rabbi for confirmation on the ceremony pronunciation. Hebrew was always David’s area of expertise. Coming from a French catholic family, it had been a steep learning curve. “And this is his wife, Annie. Remember the lady who sang the pretty songs at Temple?”

Ethan nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Is Daddy coming home?”

“Eventually, baby. Daddy’s getting the help he needs and Momma needs some help too,” Leesha answered.

“You’re not leaving too, are you?” Ethan asked, his lip quivering.

Leesha kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. “No, baby, but Momma needs help around here with you and Ellie.”

Annie sat down across from Ethan, sliding the box of baked goods over to him as the Rabbi set about unpacking the shopping bags. “Did you know I used to look after your daddy? I taught him to cook and he’d help me bake. Most handsome little kitchen assistant and the women at the bake sales loved him! I taught him to rollerskate, we’d go to the park, and I taught him Hebrew.”

“Am I cute enough for bake sales? Can we do that stuff too?” He asked excitedly. “I wanna help Momma too!”

“Of course we can...if you don’t mind me coming back every day,” Annie replied with a wink.

“And I can take you on my motorcycle too,” Alfred called from the fridge.

“Oh, Alfred! He’s too young for that!” Annie admonished her husband.

“Go on and get washed up,” Leesha said and set Ethan down, laughing when he ran over to Annie and hugged her. She smiled at the Rabbi and added, “I can’t thank you enough for picking him and the shopping up. How much do I owe you for it?” She had already rushed to her purse and started digging around in her wallet.

Alfred waved his hand and shook his head. “All you owe us is focusing on yourself and the kids.”

“As nice as that is, we’re not financially in need. Please…” Leesha held out five $20 bills and pushed it into Alfred’s top shirt pocket when he refused to take it. “In case you forgot, Al...I’m just as stubborn as you.”


	10. Chapter 10

He left the house, closing the door behind him, and headed for home. He checked his watch and decided to make a stop on his way home. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to anyone, not even Julie but the last time she had looked this bad they’d discovered she was pregnant with Ari.

He stopped at a store that was just out of their neighborhood, pulled his cap low down on his head before going inside. He grabbed a couple of different pregnancy tests and some ice cream that Julie had been lamenting over last night and a bag of cookies for himself. 

Ignoring the question look of recognition from the checkout operator, he paid for the items and left without preamble. He didn’t dare get his hopes up but all the signs were pointing that way. 

His heart was hammering away on the short drive home, happy when he pulled into the garage and killed the engine. He’d wanted to wait for a few days after Julie had started feeling unwell, just in case it was just a short-term virus but after a week, he was convinced that she was pregnant again. Blowing out a nervous breath, he grabbed the grocery bag and went into the house.

“Julie? Baby?!” he yelled as he hung up his jacket and keys. “I have ice cream!”

“You do? Where is it?” Julie asked, coming in from the family room and almost falling on the tub. “Oh...god I love you right now, Rockstar.”

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Jon asked as he tore open the cookies and took a couple. He took in her appearance in a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt and had to smile. She never did like anything tight when Ari started to grow. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes.

“Ugh...I can’t wait for this virus to be over,” she grumbled around a scoop of creamy dessert.

“What happens if it sticks around, babe?” Jon asked as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “I mean...you might have this for a long, long time.”

“Well, if it lasts longer than another few days, then I’ll go to the doctors,” she said, scooping another mouthful. She stopped suddenly and Jon could almost see her turn green as she pushed away from him, only just making it to the sink before losing the ice cream she’d just eaten. 

Jon smiled to himself as he held her hair and rinsed the sink. He held her tightly and handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. “You okay?” he asked.

She groaned, “I’d be better if I knew what was wrong.” She leaned heavily against him and he kissed her shoulder.

“I may have an idea,” he said softly.

“Oh? I’m not up for playing doctor, Rockstar,” she chuckled.

He reached for the bag without letting go of Julie in case she fell on her wobbly legs, and shook out the contents. “Wanna find out?” he asked as the boxes of test kits tumbled over the counter. 

Julie gasped and Jon could feel her wobble in his arms so he tightened his hold. “Oh baby…” she breathed, “Do you think so?”

“Only one way to find out,” he said hopefully. 

He thought he’d fucked his marriage for good up when Julie had found out about his liaisons but he’d been lucky enough that she had forgiven him. He’d thrown out her birth control for good the day they reconciled so it had been a waiting game ever since.

Julie looked at him and smiled. “Okay,” she said, blowing out a nervous breath. She grabbed a box and Jon collected the rest, following her up to their bedroom. She unboxed one as Jon dumped the rest on the countertop between the sinks. 

She started toward the toilet before Jon grabbed her and said, “I  _ love _ you...no matter what, okay?” before kissing her deeply, even with the slight tang still left on her tongue.

Julie nodded and gave him a watery smile as she dropped the sweats and sat on the toilet. After this many years together, they had no bathroom secrets from each other. Slipping the test between her legs she let go of her bladder over the test end, soaking it. She capped it and handed it to Jon as she cleaned up and flushed, washing her hands afterward.

“I’m nervous, Rockstar,” she said as she moved into his arms.

“C’mon, let’s go wait on the bed,” Jon said. He helped her under the covers and crawled in beside her, holding her and kissing her until the stopwatch on his wrist went off. He looked down at his wife expectantly.

“You go,” she said, sitting up against the mountain of pillows.

“Okay,” he said, dropping a kiss to her lips before slipping from the bed and going to the bathroom. He turned it over and stared in wonder at the two blue lines. He blew out a breath and said a silent prayer of thanks, tears in his eyes.

“Jonny?” Julie called, “What’s taking so long? It’s okay if it’s negative, baby.”

He grabbed the test and left the bathroom. He tossed the test to Julie from the doorway before jumping on the bed beside her with a whoop, “We’re having a baby!”

Julie reached for the test with trembling fingers, needing to see it with her own eyes. She flipped the covers back and placed her hand on her lower belly in awe. She yelped when Jon knelt beside her and pulled her further down the bed. He lay down between her legs and pushed the shirt up and the sweats down to expose her belly.

“Welcome to the family, little one,” he murmured against her skin, “Can’t wait to see you get round with our child.” He placed feather-light kisses around her belly button. “I’ve got another surprise for you too, baby.”

“Oh?” she asked, sifting her fingers through her Rockstar’s greying hair. “Tell me it’s a puppy!?”

“Oh Christ no!” Jon chuckled, slowly lowering her sweatpants further with her panties. He nuzzled between her thighs and tossed her pants off the bed. “First...tell me how much you love me…”

“Mmmm...oh, keep doing that,” she breathed, “You’re the light of my life, Rockstar. I love you as much as the stars in the sky.” She smiled softly as she used Ari’s favorite nighttime saying.

“Aaaand you know how much I love youuu?” Jon’s voice trailed off as his tongue snuck out for a taste, fingers spreading her sweet folds.

“Oh...oh...I do, my sweet love,” she said, arching toward his talented mouth. 

Jon pressed two fingers into her moist pussy and groaned, “And you know I’d do anything for you?” He spread those fingers and curled them towards her sweet bundle of nerves.

She gripped his hair and stopped him in his tracks, “What’s goin’ on Rockstar?” She forced him to look at her from between her legs.

He chuckled and massaged her spot, causing her to gasp and moan. “Well...you mentioned that running the business, plus Ari, keeping up with the household and now with a new baby on the way...I hired you a nanny. An older nanny too...grey hair...wrinkles...saggy tits...grandmother and retired baker. The Bryans have one now too.”

“Wait! What?!” Julie frowned, “I don’t get a say in hiring someone that’s going to be around our children?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Matt and I did full background checks, references...Laurin even gave her approval,” Jon replied, desperate to keep a fire from igniting in his wife. “Just meet her tomorrow? Please?”

Julie huffed a little but pushed his head back down to where she needed it. “Okay...tomorrow. But I get the final say, though!”

Jon grinned at his small victory as he set to bring his wife as much pleasure as possible. It was an afternoon of slow, passionate lovemaking that left Julie’ dozing in his arms. He sighed contentedly, tracing random patterns over her belly and nuzzling into her hair. The metallic alarm on his watch sounded, reminding him that school would be out shortly. He reluctantly slipped from their bed and pulled the covers up over Julie.

“Rockstar?” she asked sleepily.

“Shh, go back to sleep, babe,” Jon kissed her temple, “I’m gonna go get Ari from school.”

“‘Kay,” she mumbled, curling up even further.

Jon dressed quickly and closed the bedroom door as he left. Grabbing his sunglasses and keys, he climbed into the family SUV and headed for the school. He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face, feeling quite proud of himself for getting Julie pregnant so quickly. 

_ My swimmers aren’t getting too old after all, _ he thought to himself as he grimaced at his greying hair in the rearview mirror. He was extremely thankful that he’d insisted on using condoms when he slept with those other women.

He’d just merged onto the highway when his phone rang, showing the caller ID to be the rehab hospital David was in. “Hello?”

“Yes, is this Jon Bongiovi?”

“Depends on who’s calling?” he said.

“This is Dr. Randolph from New Haven Rehabilitation Center. May I speak with Mr. Bongiovi please?”

“This is him. What can I do for you, Dr. Randolph?” Jon asked. He wondered why the doctor was calling him and not Leesha.

“You’re David’s employer and closest friend, correct?”

“Yes...why?”

“I was hoping you could clear Wednesday on your schedule and come to the hospital. I’d like you to sit in on one of David’s sessions. He’s having some...complications that I hope a close friend can’t help sort out with details.”

“What kind of complications? I mean, sure, I’ll do anything to help him,” Jon said, “but a little forewarning might be helpful.” He mentally went through his diary as he checked his rear vision mirror and changed lanes.

“David’s having issues coming to terms with things he’s done and a skewered memory of events. I believe he’s in the middle of a mental breakdown. Getting details from him is near impossible as we’ve had to keep him in isolation or sedated. Part of it is from drug withdrawals...but we need someone close to him and Mrs. Bryan is out of the question for the time being.”

“Yeah...sure, just let me know what time and I’ll make sure I’m available,” he said, taking the exit for the school.

“Great! I’ll send you the date and time. Also, if you could, bring his cell phone with you. David said he kept things from photos and messages to voice and text notes. I’m hoping there’s something in there that can help him.”

_ Well, shit. How the hell am I supposed to get that without telling Leesha they wanna see me and not her?? _

“Easier said than done but I’ll try,” Jon replied. He hung up and tapped the steering wheel.  _ What were the chances Leesha has the phone on her? _

He dialed Matt’s number and waited for the call to connect. “Boss, what’s happening?” Matt answered.

“Stop with the fucking Boss already. We’re not on tour...you call me Messiah,” Jon chuckled.

“Sure...you want me to come and wipe your ass too?”

“Eh! I’ll call you around 11 tonight when I usually need to take a shit,” he said with as much seriousness as possible.

“Enough about your asshole,” Matt laughed, “I got a wife upstairs that’s ready to burst for my dick. Make it quick.”

“How easy is it to lift a phone? Or at least copy the data from it?”

“Depends on whose phone. Julie?”

“Lema’s.”

“Dude, Leesha’s got that. Last I saw it was with everything my buddy and I found in Lema’s studio. Why?”

Jon sighed. “Hmm, okay. His psych just called and wants to see me...with his phone. I doubt she’ll hand it over. Think your buddy can go back and demand it from her?”

“What makes you think she won’t give it to you?” Matt asked.

“Maybe because I was asked to go, not her,” Jon said, “You know how she is. It might be perceived as an affront and then she’ll just go off like the firecracker she is. I got enough to worry about right now.”

“You’ll never know until you call her. Be honest with her. Worst she can do is say no.”

Jon sighed, knowing he was right, “Fuck, I hate it when you make a good point. Can’t you just go and storm in like you usually do?”

Matt laughed. “I could but I’m not. She’s going through hell right now and I’m not about to make it worse. I guess I COULD call and ask her for you...but you’d owe me huge.”

“Fuck, I’ll pay triple your going rate, bro,” Jon chuckled. “Hey...I’m at Ari’s school. I gotta go, brother. Let me know what she says. See ya, fuckface.” 

He got out of his car, pulled on his cap and made the trek to Ari’s classroom just as the bell tolled. Kids spilled from the doorways, rushing past him as he walked. Ari was waiting with her teacher and squealed when she saw him. His heart swelled seeing her face again. The house had become too quiet without her during the days now.

“Daddy!” She ran and jumped at him.

“Hey, Babymine, did you have a good day?” he smiled, holding her close, “Where’s Shaggy?” He looked around expecting Leesha or one of the twins to be there to pick Ethan up.

“We had arts and crafts today after brownies and milk at snack time! We made family pictures today! Shaggy left early,” Ari answered.

“Wait! Why did Shaggy leave early?” Jon asked, setting her on his shoulders as they walked back to the car.

“I dunno,” Ari shrugged, “But a really tall man in a funny hat came and got him, escorted by the Principal. I didn’t even get to say goodbye!”

“You’ll see him tomorrow, Babymine,” he replied absently, “Oof, I think you’ve had one too many brownies, you’re getting heavy.” His phone buzzed in his pocket and he clumsily picked up the call. “Hello?”

Ari giggled and climbed into her seat when there was a quiet, “Hey Jon,” from the other end.

“Leesh...how you doing?”

“Relaxing in a bubble bath for the first time in so fucking long.” There was that note of exhaustion in her voice that he hoped would disappear after Annie helping her for a few weeks. “And you?”

“Ari said Ethan got picked up today...know anything about that?” he asked as he buckled Ari into her seat, booped her nose with a wink, and closed the door.

“Annie’s husband is picking him up. She’s determined that I don’t lift a finger and just relax. He’s David’s rabbi.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re relaxing! Annie did mention her husband, I just didn’t think you’d trust them this quickly,” he mused as he started the engine. “Did...uh...did Matt call you?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling. Why do you need Dave’s phone? Matt was a little hazy on the details but...I dunno...it just has a lot of...private photos and messages between us.”

“Leesha...you’re on speaker by the way...I’ve been around him long enough to know the possible items there,” he sighed, “I promise...no judgment. Been there done that before...remember? D’s doctor called earlier. Wants to set up a meeting with me and asked me for the phone; if I could get it from you.”

Leesha sighed on the other end and answered with a quiet, “But not with me.” There were soft sniffles. “Fine. Come get the damn phone. Obviously, my cheating husband wants to see you more than me. I’ll leave it on the front table,” and the phone went dead.

“Aunty L is mad, huh, Daddy?” Ari asked, “What did she mean by cheating?”

“Yeah, I guess she is, Babymine,” he sighed, “I think she meant that Uncle David was playing a dangerous game and he didn’t play fair and he got caught.” 

_ So did your Daddy, Babymine, _ he thought,  _ Luckily there weren't any drugs involved and your mama forgave me. _ He couldn’t wait to tell Ari that she was going to be a big sister. Or the rest of his kids for that matter.

“Ari, Mama is still feeling yucky and I left her in bed,” Jon said, “So if she’s still asleep, play quietly downstairs okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” she said. “Will Mama feel better tomorrow?”

“Hopefully, sweetie. She needs to go to the doctors later this week.”

Jon called into Bryan’s household on his way home from collecting Ari, leaving her in the car as he let himself in and saw the phone on the foyer table. Before he pulled back onto the street, he shot off a quick text to let Leesha know that he’d got the phone and would return it as soon as possible.

*~*

The next morning Julie had barely opened her eyes when she had to bolt to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time. This was the part that she hated when she was pregnant with Ari; the morning sickness, though at the time both she and Jon had been suffering from the flu at the same time and didn’t realise the underlying reason.

“Jules, you okay?” Jon asked as he knelt beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

In between vomit and dry heaves, Julie gasped, “I feel like shit.”

“Need me to get you anything?” he asked. He grabbed a face washer from one of the drawers and wet it down in the basin.

She leaned against the rim, as her stomach calmed a little and shook her head. “Gimme a minute...and maybe a glass of water?”

Jon kissed her forehead and stood to get the water and handed it down to her, just as Ari came into their bedroom.

“Mama? Daddy?” she called.

“In here, Babymine,” Jon said back. 

“Mama? Are you okay?” Ari asked when she saw Julie still sitting on the floor.

Julie swirled water in her mouth and spit it out, glancing up at her daughter. “I’m okay, baby.” She watched Ari walk over and place her small hand to her forehead. “What are you doing, honey?”

“You touch my face when I’m sick,” Ari said, scrunching her tiny eyebrows together. “I dunno what to look for...but you’re sweaty…” She quickly wiped her hands dry on her pajamas.

Jon leaned against the counter and watched his girls with a soft smile, “Mama’s got a doctor’s appointment later today, Babymine. She’ll be fine.” He winked at Julie and held his hand out to her to help her up. “Get in the shower, babe, I’ll get Ari ready for school.”

“Thanks, honey,” Julie kissed his cheek and Ari’s hair, “Go get ready, Ari. I’ll be down soon, okay?”

She had obviously lost track of time in the shower because when Julie emerged downstairs with a towel wrapped around her, Ari was taking her lunch money from Jon. “Daddy said I can get pizza at school today!! Do you think Shaggy will be there today?”

“Why wouldn’t he, baby?” Julie asked.

“She saw Ethan being checked out early since neither Leesha nor David were picking him up,” Jon explained. “Annie’s husband, The Bryan’s Rabbi, got him instead. I think it freaked her out a bit.”

“Oh,” she replied to Jon, wondering what happened that Leesha wasn’t there to pick Ethan up. She turned back to Ari, “Daddy’s right, sweetie, Ethan should be at school today.”

“Speaking of which,” Jon said, “It’s almost time to go, so go clean your teeth, pumpkin.”

“Okay,” Ari said and skipped off upstairs.

“Are we going to tell her?” Jon asked, slipping his hands beneath her towel and opening it up to his gaze.

“What?! That her father is a pervert?!” Julie grinned trying to cover herself, “What are you doing, Rockstar? She’ll come back any minute.”

“Just admiring the view, babe,” he growled and nuzzled into her neck, “Your boobs are delicious anyway but they were extra tasty with Ari.”

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish in about 2.5 minutes time,” Julie chuckled.

Jon stopped for a moment, thinking, “It’s possible,” he said before moving back to her neck. 

“Stop being a brat, Rockstar,” she replied, pushing at him.

With a groan, Jon moved away and yelled up to Ari, “Time to go, Princess,” before he turned back to Julie and said, “I’ll deal with you when I get home.” He planted a kiss on her mouth and headed to the garage.

“Coming, Daddy,” Ari called from the top of the stairs before skipping down them, “Bye, Mama. Feel better.”

“Thanks, baby,” Julie smiled as Ari zoomed past her, blowing a kiss, “Have a good day, Ari.”

“I will!”


	11. Chapter 11

Julie poured herself a cup of coffee and padded down the hall to her office. Logging onto her computer, she saw Leesha was already signed into their video chat room and working on their shared documents.

She initiated a video call and smiled at her bright-eyed and bushy-tailed friend. “Looks like someone got a full night’s sleep!”

“Surprisingly, I did,” Leesha replied and sipped her caffeinated drink of choice. “Ellie’s teething but with some baby aspirin and teething gel, she went to bed without issue.”

Something was off with Leesha’s surroundings. It didn’t look like her upstairs office. “Where are you?” Julie asked.

Leesha glanced over her shoulders. “Oh...David’s studio, going through everything Matt and his friend found during the home search. Trashing what needs trashing. Annie took Ethan to school and Ellie to meet the Temple ladies for brunch.”

“Oh! She’s made herself at home quickly,” Julie said, “How do you feel about that?”

“I love her! Annie isn’t the type to pussyfoot around and I’m more than grateful for the help. She actually sent her husband not only to pick up Ethan yesterday but to pick up my shopping order too. She’s retired and loves kids. Typical Jewish grandmother.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I’m ready for help yet,” Julie mused out loud. But she’d follow through with her promise to Jon to meet the woman today. “They find anything interesting?”

Leesha shrugged and pointed her webcam at the pile sitting on the sofa. “Different drugs and rigs. I’m doing some data recovery on his electronics. Feels good to be doing nerdy tech stuff again.”

The buzzer at the gate sounded startling Julie. “Hey...I gotta go, hon. Can I call you later? I got someone at the front gate.”

“Yeah I’ll be here...can you scan in the checks for the Fulham party? I need to confirm the caterer and put down the deposit for the cake.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Love ya.” She killed the call and headed out to the front door to open the gate and wait for the arrival. She watched a small white car come down the driveway, chewing on her thumb as she waited. The car pulled up and an older, kindly woman alighted from the driver’s side.

“Hello there,” she said, “I’m Jayne Henderson. I’m afraid I’m a little early, I hope you don’t mind. I’m supposed to be meeting Mr. and Mrs. Bongiovi here if you can please let them know I’m here?”

“I’m Julie Bongiovi. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Julie said, extending her hand, “My husband is just coming back from the school run.”

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry,” Jayne apologized, shaking Julie’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bongiovi.”

“That’s okay,” Julie smiled, “I lost track of time and had a business call with my partner. Please come in- oh! Jon’s turning into the gates now.”

A few minutes later, Jon was greeting Jayne as he walked up the steps. “Jayne,” Jon greeted the woman, “Sorry I’m late. I see you’ve both met?!”

“We have,” Jayne said, “I mistook your wife for...I’m not sure what. The cleaning lady maybe? I’m sorry Mrs. Bongiovi.”

“Phht, please,” Julie waved her apology away, “I’m dressed like a homeless person today.”

Jon chuckled, “You’ve never looked more beautiful, baby.” 

“This one’s a charmer, eh?” Jayne asked lamely. 

“Definitely! Please...come in,” Julie said, stepping inside the door and leading Jayne through the house. “Can I get you tea or coffee, Jayne?”

“Coffee would be wonderful,” Jayne replied and took a slow walk around the living room and kitchen. “You have a beautiful home.”

After a few minutes of feeling like her home was being scrutinized, Julie asked, “So how long have you been in childcare?”

“Never have been, my dear,” Jayne replied, “Only my own grandchildren when they’re in town. My husband owned a small bakery and I was in office administration before it was even an official position.”

Julie shot a glare towards Jon and raised an eyebrow. “I swear,” she mumbled under her breath, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight you little--”

“You’re wondering why I’ve been chosen, aren’t you, dear?” Jayne asked, seeing the look that passed between the couple.

“I just...expected someone who had professional experience in childcare...other than their own,” Julie replied, rolling her eyes as she poured Jayne her coffee.

“I haven’t  _ just _ been employed for child care,” she said testily, “I can run your whole household, dear. I can help with your business and care-take your house when you’re traveling. Mr. Bongiovi said there would be times when you’d be away for extended periods of time.”

Julie nodded and led the other two into the lounge. “Jon typically travels anywhere from six months to a year at any given time. My business partner and I sometimes travel out of state since we’re event planners. I can assure you...our business is well-covered.”

“Babe,” Jon interrupted when he saw Julie starting to bristle at the insinuation that she couldn’t manage her house, “don’t forget you’ll be extra busy later in the year. Jayne can help. I don’t want you to end up as worn out as Leesha.”

“Oh? You have arrangements for later in the year?” Jayne asked Jon.

Jon couldn’t contain himself and grinned. “We just found out we’re expecting another baby.”

Julie rolled her eyes and groaned at Jon, “We haven’t had it confirmed yet,” she growled through her teeth, pinning him with a glare.

“Oh! That’s delightful news,” Jayne said, “Oh how I miss my son and grandchildren. Since my husband died and my only son moved interstate, I find myself at loose ends now.”

“You...you don’t have anyone else?” Julie asked.

“No, dear. I’m quite alone,” she replied, sipping her coffee, “And bored out of my skull. I expect your mothers are pleased about the new addition?”

Jon and Julie exchanged a look. “Our mothers passed away before we got married,” Jon said.

“Mine was a long time ago,” Julie added.

“That’s a shame, dears,” she exclaimed and reached for Julie’s hand, “I’m sure both your mothers would be extremely excited to be grandmothers again. I’m sure I would be. I’m not entirely sure when I’ll get to see my grandchildren again. They live ever so far away.”

Julie looked up at Jon who was giving her his best puppy dog eyes when he said, “Trust me, babe.”

She sighed and was about to speak when her stomach churned ominously, “Oh no,” she said and raced off to the closest bathroom.

“You go after her, dear,” Jayne rose from the table as she spoke to Jon, “May I potter in your kitchen while you tend your wife?”

“Of course. Thank you,” Jon gave her a quick smile and followed the sound of retching.

Jayne watched Jon retreat for a moment before familiarising herself in their kitchen. She put the kettle on to boil before rummaging through the pantry to find some herbal tea and a knob of ginger. She found the grater and ground off some fresh ginger and added it to the large mug along with the tea while she waited for the water to boil.

She poured the water and let the tea steep in the mug. She found the honey jar and placed it beside the mug, in case it was needed. She’d just taken the teabag from the water when the others reappeared.

“I’m sorry,” Julie breathed, still looking a little green. 

“Don’t you dare apologize for something your body needs to do, dear,” Jayne said and placed the mug beside Julie. “When was the last time you ate, if I may be rude?”

“Everything keeps coming back...I only managed a little this morning,” Julie groaned and laid her head down on her arms. “I feel like shit!”

“Julie got really sick with our daughter, Arielle,” Jon supplied, “The doctor did name it but I can’t remember what it's called.”

“Hyperemesis Gravidarum,” Jayne said, “Hmm...I suffered it myself so I can sympathize. Drink the tea, dear, it will help. Sir, do you have a toaster I can use? A frypan maybe?”

“Of course,” Jon said, as he showed her where everything was, “but, please, call me Jon.”

“Well, should Mrs. Bongiovi decide to keep me around, then please...call me Mrs. H,” Jayne smiled, “Not that I don’t like the informality of first names, but I believe it’s easier for the children when establishing certain boundaries. Off the clock and adult to adult, then Jayne is fine.” 

She set about making some scrambled eggs and instructed Jon to make some plain toast as Julie sipped at the herbal tea, observing how well Jayne moved around their kitchen. Julie was relieved that her stomach started to settle and was actually grumbling lightly at the aromas.

“You okay, babe?” Jon asked as the toaster popped.

“Getting there. Jayne, this tea is a godsend, thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome. I remember my morning sickness being so debilitating,” she said as she dished up the eggs onto the toast, “and there were days that I couldn’t even move out of bed. I hope you won’t suffer as badly as that. Was your first pregnancy as bad as this one?” 

“We were both sick with the flu at the time,” Julie said with a smile to Jon, “but mine wasn’t shifting as quickly as Jon’s.”

“I found her collapsed in our plane’s bathroom,” Jon sighed, hands on his hips and frowning back at her.

“‘Our plane’?! My goodness,” Jayne exclaimed.

“Perk of the job,” Jon smirked with a humble shrug. “We were coming back from Tuscany at the time.”

“Oh my!” Jayne breathed, “I’ve never been out of the state.”

“We could change that,” Julie said and smiled at Jon, “I guess I  _ could _ use a little help around here when the baby arrives. Jayne, welcome to our crazy household.” She stood and moved to give Jayne a welcoming hug.

“Thank you, dear,” the older woman smiled and Julie detected a slight sheen to her eyes.

“Jon...what time is it?” Julie asked.

“Err,” he checked his watch, “almost 11 am, why?”

“Shit! My doctor’s appointment is in an hour,” Julie said, “Babe, can you drive me?”

Jayne helped Julie splash cool water on her neck and ran a brush through her long blonde hair, pulling it into a ponytail and smiled at her in the mirror. “While you two are gone, would you mind if I cleaned up the house a bit? Tidy up here and there...start cooking lunch for you two when you get back?”

“Make yourself at home, Jayne,” Julie replied. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, what part of Australia are you from?”

Julie smiled. “Brisbane, Queensland. Why?”

“You’ve got a bit of Jersey creeping into your accent.”

*~*~*

After the doctor’s appointment, Jon took Julie into Middletown for the rest of the day, stopping for a light lunch or as much as Julie could stomach before finding the closest baby store and ordering a whole suite of nursery furniture.

“I’m going to need new clothes too,” Julie mused out loud as they walked down the street.

“Whatever you need, sweetheart,” Jon said, kissing her knuckles. He spied a jewelry store across the road and stopped, “Gimme fifteen minutes, babe? I’ll meet you at whatever store you head to next. I promise. Text me the store. I love you, baby.” 

Julie chuckled and shook her head, continuing to a small row of local boutique shops including one for maternity wear. She waved to the girls at the counter and flipped through the racks. 

“Can I help you with anything or start a dressing room for you?” A sweet voice came from behind her.

Julie looked over to see the young redhead who had welcomed her to the store. “A dressing room would be great! Getting a jumpstart since we just found out I’m having another.” She rubbed her belly and smiled.

“Oh, congrats! I’ll get room two opened for you.”

As promised, fifteen minutes later Jon came jogging into the store as Julie was browsing through the racks of maternity wear. He checked his watch and patted the small parcel in his jacket pocket.

“Right on time,” he said as he stopped beside her. “Found anything you like?”

Julie grinned at the four items she already fell in love with and showed Jon. “I figure autumn’s rolled in and winter just about killed me last year.”

“You never did acclimate, did you?” Jon chuckled, “My little beach bunny.”

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, causing her to giggle and stretch to kiss him. “Never...maybe you can keep me and our peanut warm this winter.”

Jon placed his hand on her belly and murmured, “You got it, Mrs. Bongiovi. You almost done here?” He kept thinking of the surprise he had but he didn’t want to give it to her in the middle of a store, especially with so many eyes on them.

“Look around...see if there’s something you’d like on me,” Julie lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned into him, “I’m gonna try these on. Feel free to come help when you’ve picked out...let’s say...two outfits.” She brushed her lips to his and walked towards the dressing rooms, swaying her hips in  _ that _ way.

He groaned as he felt a lick of fire deep within him and he licked his lips when the manager’s voice interrupted his dirty train of thought.

“Can I help you, Sir?” she asked before her eyes went wide with recognition, “Oh...Mr. Bongiovi. It’s a pleasure to have you in my store.”

“Thanks...um, needless to say,” he said in a lowered voice, “this doesn’t go further?” He indicated between himself and the dressing room that Julie had just gone into.

“Of course, Sir,” she smiled as her eyes flicked over him.

“I want to find something that’s still sexy but casual for my wife,” he said.

The manager smiled and nodded. “I have just the right outfit for her,” she said, leading him over to a rack before she pulled a pair of dark blue jeggings, a white t-shirt, and the softest long-length cardigan that draped across like a shawl. “So it will look like this,” she said laying it out on the chaise, “then to sex it up, you add these bad boys.” She took a pair of knee-high natural colored boots from a large box and laid them over the legs of the jeggings.

“Oh that’s hot,” Jon muttered. “She loves her boots. The two dresses she took in there, do you have boots to match those?”

“Absolutely!” she grinned, “Good choice, may I say. Functional too.”

Jon felt himself stir in his jeans as he pictured Julie in the boots that were being brought out. “Wow...how’d you all know her size?”

“We have our VIP clients in the system. She’s been here quite a bit with Mrs. Bryan,” the manager answered. 

“Jon!” Julie called out from the dressing room, “Did you get lost, Rockstar?”

He grabbed the darker pair, almost an olive-grey, and said, “We’re taking them all, by the way. Can you ring everything up?” as he disappeared into the change room area. “Where are you, Jules?”

The door to room two opened to show off Julie in her bra and panties. “Where’s the outfit, Rockstar?”

He grinned and handed over the boots as he leaned up against the door, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked, waiting. “Well?!”

Julie licked her lips and took the boots, taking her time to sit and pull the supple leather over her calves. She zipped each up slowly and stretched her legs for Jon to have a look. “Aren’t you missing a couple of things?”

“Not at all, baby. You look perfect just the way you are,” he grinned and took a small step toward her, bracing her foot against his belly. He ran his hands up her leg from her ankle to her knee, tickling the sensitive spot behind it, making her squirm. 

His fingers had just found his zipper when there was a soft knock on the door. “Everything okay, Ms. Julie?”

Jon dropped down to his knees between her legs pulling the lace of her panties to one side, causing Julie to clear her throat and reply in a husky voice, “Yes...thank you. I won’t be too long.”

“I’ll make quick work of you, baby,” he whispered once the clerk was gone.

Less than ten minutes later, Julie emerged from the dressing room with Jon. Her face flushed and slightly sweaty, she laid her purchases on the counter. “Did she like the boots, Sir?” The manager asked slyly.

“The boots were...very satisfying, thanks,” he replied with a smirk as he signed for the purchases.

“Um...Sir?” The cashier spoke quietly to Jon. “My manager would kill me...but would you mind signing my phone case? I’ve been a fan for 21 years.”

“Of course,” Jon gave her his publicity smile and took the sharpie from the woman’s hand, “What’s your name, darlin’?”

“Ondrea,” she said and spelled it for him, all while maintaining her professional demeanor. 

Jon quickly signed the case and handed it back with a smile. She read the inscription and beamed at him, “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome...and thanks for the support,” he replied, giving the woman a quick hug before Julie handed him the bags. “Thank you, ladies. It’s been the most enjoyable shopping trip in a while.”

Julie wrapped her arms around Jon’s and grinned up at him. “You must really like those boots, Cowboy. We haven’t had fun in public for a while!”

“Hmm...we should do it more often, don’t you think?” he said, leaning down to kiss her, “Let’s go get Ari and go home, huh? You need to try on the other boots I bought you, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

New Haven Rehab Center had seen one of its busiest weeks with families in and out. A few patients had been discharged but the screams of others still permeated through the hallways.

“Good morning, I’m here to see Dr. Randolph,” Jon said to the pretty receptionist behind the desk.

“Oh, yes. Mr. Bongiovi, isn’t it?” she clarified. Finola, her name tag read. Jon mused that he hadn’t heard of that name since their last visit to Ireland.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he said, giving her a small smile.

“If you could please sign in here, Mr. Bongiovi, and I’ll let Doctor know you’re here,” Finola said without a hint of recognition or if she did recognize him, she was professional enough not to let on. “Please take a seat when you’re done.”

As his watch struck the top of the hour, a sharp-dressed woman with high cheekbones and wavy brunette hair opened the doors leading into the bowels of insanity. She approached Jon with her hand out and greeted him kindly, “You must be Jon. I’m Carla Randolph, David’s therapist.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jon replied, shaking the woman’s hand.

“If you’ll follow me, I’d like to fill you in on a few things before David joins us.” She led Jon beyond the waiting room, heels clicking on the tiled floors. “The nurses are coaxing his morning medications into him. He’s proven to be a little challenging.” She pushed open her office door and allowed Jon to enter.

Dr. Randolph settled herself at her desk and flipped through David’s folder. “Please have a seat. Did you bring his phone as I asked?”

“Um, yeah, I did,” Jon replied and slipped his hand into his jacket pocket to retrieve the phone. He only hesitated a moment before handing it over. “You’re only looking at what’s necessary, is that right?”

“That’s correct. Is there anything I shouldn’t look at?” The doctor looked at Jon over the top of her glasses, as though daring this rockstar to tell her what was necessary.

“Leesha, his wife, was...apprehensive about you seeing any of their private photos,” Jon replied, “I gave her  _ my _ word that you would only view what was necessary.”

“Of course,” Dr. Randolph said with a smile. “Mrs. Bryan sent me an email yesterday. Don’t worry. Anything discovered during this session doesn’t leave the office. David told me about photos he took of girls and messages. He also signed off on approving you to receive information about his progress, so we can speak candidly. How much of his exploits were you aware of while he was on tour?”

Jon swallowed heavily as he considered his answer. “I- I was privy to most but not all. There were times where I was a willing participant,” he said, feeling the guilt wash over him yet again at the betrayal of his wedding vows.

“Were you sober during those times? The reason I ask is that David’s been having nightmares...violent ones that have only worsened and I believe the drugs played a major part in twisting reality for him. He...he keeps rambling about a girl that he believes to have died in his presence. Says ‘ _ I killed her...I killed her…’ _ ”

“I was mainly just drinking. Drugs and I don’t usually mix well, though I did do a little cocaine one night,” Jon said. He thought back to the nights that he was with David but couldn’t place anything that would fit the incident the doctor was describing. “I don’t recall any night that I was involved in, that David is describing.”

“The last time he and I talked about it, he broke down and had to be sedated. When the nurses checked on him the next morning, he was curled up next to his bed sweating and mumbling about smelling her blood and vomit.” 

Dr. Randolph flipped through photos, most of Leesha and their kids, and had to fight the bile that rose in her throat. Girls tied to the bed or looking back at the camera during sex. She showed Jon one that would have been taken by a third person of David choking a naked woman who was straddling him. 

“Is this typical behavior for him?”

“Hmm. He likes to indulge in that lifestyle,” Jon sighed, “It’s not my kind of thing but I don’t judge my brother for what he does in his own life. Just as I’m sure he doesn’t judge me.”

“Any reason you think he would have kept these?”

“I would hope it was purely for titillation purposes,” he replied, “but I can’t say for sure. I wouldn’t even know if Leesha knew about them.”

“She does. David doesn’t know that yet.” Dr. Randolph glanced up at the quiet knock on her door and waved the visitor in. 

“He’s ready, Doctor,” the orderly said and backed up for David to shuffle in. 

Jon’s mouth fell slightly at the sight. David’s curly hair was a disheveled, tangled mess with more grey showing. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his normally clean-shaven face was scruffy. He’d lost weight in such a short time too so his sweat pants and t-shirt clung in odd places.

“Lema?” Jon asked, rhetorically. He knew it was him, obviously, but the shock of his appearance made it come out in a question. He saw the normally bright and mischievous eyes flick toward him; they were a little cloudy and dull, not altogether there, maybe.

“Hey Jonny,” David croaked, his voice lacking his typical vibrato.

Jon stood, wanting to hug his brother but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He stood awkwardly, his arms almost flapping at his sides.

“You can hug him...It’s not prison,” the doctor joked lightheartedly.

“Says you,” David growled. “I can’t even take a shit without one of your lackeys watching me.”

Jon took a step toward David and gripped his friend on either side of his head and just looked at him, searching for the man he knew below the surface of sedation drugs. “It’s good to see you, buddy,” Jon said softly.

“Same. Leesha and the kids okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, better now that Annie’s helping out,” Jon nodded.

“Annie’s with her?” David’s eyes watered up slightly. “She’s a good woman.”

David and Jon settled back in their chairs and Dr. Randolph finished her observation notes. “How are you feeling today, David?”

“Like hell. I just wanna hold my wife after the shit I’ve gone through,” David complained, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“I’m sure we can work that out down the road,” Dr. Randolph said and gestured to the phone. “So I had Jon bring your phone today, hoping it would help you through these feelings of guilt and piece together events you’re foggy with.” She showed him the photo from earlier. “Why do you feel the need to keep these pictures?”

David averted his eyes from the photo and squeezed them shut, shaking his head. “Fuck, would you get rid of those fucking things?! I don’t want Leesha to see them! My Mistress hates me!”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows together and reached out to grasp David’s shoulder. “Doctor, if you don’t mind...I might have someone who can keep him calmer and get your answers.”

“Mrs. Bryan can’t be part of this visit,” the Doctor began but Jon cut her off.

“No...not her.” Jon took out his phone and dialed Tico’s number. “Yeah he’s here,” he told the person when they picked up and put them on speakerphone, “You’re on speaker, T.”

“David!” Tico’s deep voice came over the speaker. 

David’s head perked up and his eyes shot to the familiar voice. “Tell her to stop...I can’t…”

“Tell who to stop, David? You need to breathe, calm down. There’s no one that can hurt you there,” Tico soothed in his calm way. “My sweet Lema, you need to listen to me, do you understand?”

Jon reached over and slid his phone into David’s shaking hands. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured.

“Again,” the Doctor said, “Why did you keep photos of these women?”

“Answer her, pup,” Tico demanded.

“I...I never remembered what I did the morning after. I always felt guilty,” David said directly to the phone. “I wanted to punish myself for hurting Leesha.”

“You always did have a shitty view of repentance,” Tico snarled.

“But I couldn’t stop.”

“Why didn’t you delete them after you saw them?” Tico prompted him.

“I meant to before going home but things started to get cold with Leesha, I said fuck it and kept them for enjoyment,” David confessed with a shoulder shrug.

“Perhaps today should be the day they are deleted?” Dr. Randolph suggested and held out the phone to David who nodded. She, Jon, and Tico waited in silence as David worked through the entire gallery, deleting every photo of the groupies and gave it back to the Doctor. “That’s a great first step, David.”

“I’m proud of you, pup,” Tico cooed.

“Now--” The doctor was cut off when the phone started ringing. “Who’s John Titta?”

“My publisher,” David answered, clutching Jon’s phone like a lifeline. 

Dr. Randolph starred as a smaller text popped up saying,  _ ACR Recording in progress.  _ “What’s ACR?”

David looked up and shrugged, “Call recording software.”

“Outbound calls too?” the doctor asked and David nodded. “How long have you had this recording software for? Does it automatically start with each call?”

“Yeah...made and received. It came out about three years ago,” he answered.

Jon and the doctor exchanged glances and he leaned into David. “The girl you say was killed...when were you with her?”

“I can’t remember the date but we were in London,” he replied, “Why?”

Jon thought for a moment before saying out loud, “Tico, that was about June last year, yeah?”

“June 23rd,” Tico said.

They watched as the doctor clicked through the phone for several minutes. “Two calls were made from this phone on the evening of the 23rd with four hours in between. Are you three okay with hearing them?”

Jon nodded and sat forward in his chair, expectantly as Tico answered in the affirmative. With a furtive glance to Jon, David nodded his approval as well.

_ “Hey, sexy.” _ David’s sultry voice came through on the recording.

_ “Hey yourself, handsome. I’m here. Gonna let me up?” _

_ “I’ll be right down.” _

The call ended and David swallowed thickly. “That’s her...that’s her voice…” Then the doctor played the second recording.

_ “Eastside Black Cab.” _

_ “Can I get picked up...um...The Savoy?” _

_ “Name?” _

_ “Louisa Reardon.” _

_ “This a good call back number?” _

_ “Not really. It belongs to my date and he’s...sleeping...” _ Louisa rattled off her number quickly.  _ “But my phone’s dead.” _

_ “No problem, madam. I have a car in the area. He’ll be there in 20 minutes.” _

_ “Cheers, mate.” _

“But…” David’s voice trailed off as the call ended, confusion lining his aged face. “How…? I thought…she didn’t overdose? I...I didn’t kill her?” His eyes darted between the doctor and Jon.

“David,” Tico drew his attention back to Jon’s phone, “Relax, man, and breathe. It’s gonna be okay now. Right?! You’ll be able to get the help you need now, my friend. Call her. You should call her.”

Dr. Randolph handed David his phone, “He’s right. Call her and put your mind at ease so we can move forward.”

David nodded slowly and scrolled until he found  _ Louisa  _ and called. On the third ring, it picked up. “Never thought I see your name again, handsome,” she said sleepily. It must be late evening over there.

“You’re alive?”

“Of course I’m alive, silly,” she said, slightly bemused, “Are you in town? I can be there in half an hour if you’d like?”

“I- I just needed to hear your voice,” he stuttered, “But...ah...you’ll never hear from me again. I’m...ah...I’m deleting your number and I’d appreciate it if you’d delete mine. Please.”

“Asshole” Louisa shot back and the line went dead.

David’s hand was trembling badly. He almost dropped his phone but Jon caught it just in time and pulled up the contact list before handing it back. “Delete it, David,” he said quietly, “and all the others, too. I gotcha, buddy.”

“I gotcha too,” Tico said over the line, “I’m proud of you, brother.”

Jon gripped David’s forearm in a show of solidarity as David worked his way through his contacts and messages, deleting all the groupies and hangers-on.

Dr. Randolph was observing the relationship between the three men and how they propped each other up. She nodded to herself and made a few subtle notes in David’s file. For the first time, she was feeling confident that David Bryan was going to make a full recovery.

“Could I message my wife really quick? Just to tell her I love her?” David asked hopefully.

“I think you’ve made some progress today,” she said, “so, yes, I will allow you to do that.”

As David punched out his text message, Jon took his phone off speaker and said to Tico, “Thanks, man. You really helped. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Keep me in the loop, Jon,” Tico ordered, “Just because I’m down here doesn’t mean you can leave me out. Understand me?”

“Yes, boss,” Jon grinned affectionately, “See ya, brother.” He pressed the disconnect button and pocketed his phone again, finally feeling a little more positive about this whole situation.

Once David got an affectionate reply from Leesha, he handed the doctor his phone back. “I suddenly feel exhausted,” he said and curled up into himself.

“You might actually sleep well tonight,” Dr. Randolph suggested.

“Before you fall asleep in your chair, do you want to hear some news from our place?” Jon asked.

David raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Julie finally blew up the house with her cooking?”

“Asshole,” Jon chuckled. “Nah...you’re gonna be an uncle again.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re reproducing again?”

“Just tryna catch up to you...just fucking congratulate me, huh?” Jon smiled. “Best fucking make-up sex ever!”

David rolled his eyes at Jon. “Congrats, brother...for having quick swimmers at your age.” He glanced over his shoulder as the nurse reentered and sighed. “Kiss my babies for me?”

“Will do, my brother. Get better, ya hear me?! We need you back. You! The you that I grew up with!”


	13. Chapter 13

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Leesha bounded excitedly downstairs to find Julie and the two nannies already in the kitchen. She tore around the foyer and living room, scooping up her purse, keys, and glasses. Her cheeks glowed a rosy pink with her makeup done to perfection.

She had chosen David’s favorite outfit, a red lacy crop top and a leather mini skirt matched with knee-high boots. It had been six months since he’d seen her and she wanted to ensure his pulse quickened at the sight of her. 

“Are you all set?” Julie asked. “Are you sure you don’t want someone to give you a ride? You look amazing, by the way.”

“The closet is a disaster now!” Leesha sighed and gratefully took a tumbler of coffee from Annie. “I just hope everything goes as planned. He doesn’t know about his release today.”

“There’s plenty of time to fix your closet after you get your husband home,” Julie said, rubbing Leesha’s arm in support, “Just...if things don’t go as they should, for whatever reason...call me and I’ll be there to pick up the pieces and put you back together.”

Leesha laughed softly. “It’s a two-hour ride. Jon won’t like you making that trip. I’m sure it’ll be okay...I hope.”

Annie smiled and took Leesha’s hand. “David’s a very lucky man. You make sure to remind him of that. Never let him forget.”

“Jon wouldn’t have a say in it,” Julie winked, and rubbed her belly, “This one, however, may not like it.”

“Wait, Mommy! Wait! I wanna go!” Ethan yelled and hugged his Mom’s leg. “I wanna see Daddy! Can I come, please!?”

Leesha lifted her son and kissed his cheek. “You know how we talked about you being such a big man? Well, I need you to be the big man in charge of Daddy’s party.”

“You have to keep Uncle Jon busy, Squirt,” Julie said and ruffled his hair, “You have to help me tell Uncle Jon where to hang everything, remember?”

“And help with the cookies,” Annie added. “I’ll need a taste tester.”

Ethan’s eyes widened. “I can do that! I like cookies!” He kissed his Mom and slid from her arms, rushing to help Annie and Mrs. Henderson set up.

Julie pushed herself from the kitchen stool she was sitting on and walked with her friend to the garage, “Don’t worry about anything back here. Just drive safely. And should you happen to need to stop on the way home...for whatever reason...just let me know, so I don’t worry?” Julie grinned and hugged Leesha tightly.

“Naughty!!” Leesha smacked Julie’s butt. “Knowing him...we might have to stop twice in which case…” She discreetly lifted her skirt. “No panties!”

“Only twice, huh?” Julie chuckled, “Go on with you, dirty girl.”

Leesha shook her ass and sped her Audi from the driveway, music blaring and caffeine to keep her running all day.

“I said to drive safely,” Julie groaned to herself as she watched the car speed away. She turned back toward the main house and into the chaos that was the Bryan residence in full party mode.

“Julie,” Mrs. Henderson spoke up, “Does David eat pork? Annie said they are Jewish.”

“I believe so. There’s always bacon in the house, that much I do know,” she replied, “Can I do anything to help you, ladies?”

Ethan came out of the pantry with his arms full of spices. “I got this, Auntie!”

“Well, look at you, Ethan!” Julie exclaimed, “Well, if you’re helping Annie and Mrs H., then I’ll go supervise Uncle Jon. Be good!” She mouthed to Mrs H, “Call me,” with a nod of her head toward her nephew and received a nod of understanding in return before she made her way out to the pool area to find her husband.

Julie found Jon with Colton and Gabby in the cabana sorting out the decorations that Julie and Leesha had organized. Julie ran her eyes over Jon appreciatively as she walked up behind him. Bare feet and shorts with a cut-off tee; he was looking relaxed and happy.

“Need a hand?” Julie asked as she moved under the shade.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jon greeted his wife, dropping a kiss to her mouth, “Nah, I think we’re good here.”

“Go sit down, Auntie J,” Gabby said, unfurling a WELCOME HOME banner with her brother.

“Steph will be here later,” Colton added, climbing onto a ladder to hang the banner, “We’ll have plenty of hands then. Quit pulling it, Gabby!”

“Oh. Okay. If-if you’re sure?” she said quietly, feeling useless suddenly.

“HELP HELP HELP HELP!!!!!” Janelle’s small voice rang out across the yard. Everyone fell into laughter at the naked toddler streaking towards them, in a full-on chase by Lily.

“What the fuck?” Gabby shouted. “Already? They learn so young. She just needs a wine bottle.”

“Well, she  _ is _ a Bryan,” Jon commented and stepped out to intercept the toddler, scooping her up before she hit the water. 

“Nice catch, Rockstar,” Julie chuckled.

Lily shook her head and took her little sister back. “I was trying to dress her! She saw the pink tulle dress and ran for it!”

“It’s probably a bit early to get this one dressed just yet, anyway, sweetie,” Julie offered, “Just put a diaper on for the moment and let her run around in that.”

“Good luck with that,” Colton snickered, “She’ll pull off anything you put on.”

Julie thought for a moment, then said, “Ellie? Would you like to wear a pair of Ari’s big-girl panties?”

“Yeah!” Janelle clapped excitedly.

“You have to promise to keep them dry, okay? No pee and no poop in them,” Julie said and held her hands out to her. Ellie almost leapt from Lily’s arms and into her aunt’s. “Let’s go find Ari and her bag and see what we can find, huh?” 

*~*~*

“Mrs. Bryan, it’s wonderful to see you again,” the doctor greeted her into the office.

“You too. I’m just glad we’re meeting on happier terms.”

“I know it’s been a long and draining rollercoaster for you both. We found the right medication combo to not only help him sleep but to keep his anxiety under control. Over the next six weeks, he’ll be weaned off the Suboxone. He’s become vocal and active in group therapy. Overall, the prognosis for David is a bright one.”

Leesha sighed and smiled. “You don’t know how happy that makes me. I just want him back.”

The women talked for several minutes until there was a knock on the door and David came in with the nurse. Leesha stared at him a moment, taking in his styled hair, smooth-shaven face, and the fact he’d improved from the sweatpants into his favorite blue jeans and a black button-down shirt. It was a complete 180 degrees turnaround from the last time she’d seen him.

“Doc-,” David came to a sudden stop upon seeing his wife, “Babygirl? Wh-what are you doing here?”

Leesha stood and gave her husband a watery smile. She glanced at the doctor who nodded her approval. “I’m here to bring you home, sweetie. You’re being released today…”

David’s jaw dropped before his gaze flicked to the doctor. “But- but you never said anything.”

“I wanted you to hear it from your wife. There are a few things I’d like to discuss though, about ongoing treatment.” 

“Fuck! Anything! Anything to get out of here,” he exclaimed, taking a step toward Leesha. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Neither let go and snuggled into one of the chairs.

“First off, you’ll continue the Suboxone for six weeks and will be weaned off it. Second, I’ve referred you to a local therapist and Psychiatrist in Colts Neck. She’s a good friend and colleague of mine. You’ll also attend weekly group meetings for addicts, just as you do here. I’ll be here should the need arise. Any questions?”

Leesha and David looked at each other. “What about marriage counseling? To help overcome OUR issues.”

“I can help you find one,” Dr. Randolph replied. “So! If you two want to go pack up, I’ll get the discharge paperwork completed.”

“Thanks, Doc,” David said, suddenly overcome with emotion. “For everything.” Walking back to his room to pack with his beautiful wife on his arm was more than David could’ve dreamed of. He smirked at the male nurses who noticeably checked her over. 

Once in his private room, David closed the door and pulled Leesha against him. “I take it you being here means divorce is off the table?”

“I shredded the papers about a week ago,” she admitted. “No one ever has to know about them.”

His eyes slid closed in a silent prayer of thanks. He sighed as the relief washed through him before he opened his eyes again. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you and the kids in my life.”

“Thanks to your hard work...you won’t have too,” she replied. “And I promise, I’ll do better to be more...sensitive to your needs.”

Resting his head against his wife for a moment, David then dropped a tender kiss against Leesha’s lips, letting the love he felt for her pour through that connection, resisting the urge to deepen it here and now, wanting to keep that private and away from prying eyes in the ceiling. “Sit on the bed while I pack, Babygirl,” he said once the kiss was broken. “I can’t be held responsible if you’re gonna flaunt that fine ass in my face right now.”

“If you insist,” she smirked and sat cross-legged on the bed, her skirt hitched up and giving David a great view of her bare pussy. “You’re right. That’s much better.” 

“Oh...god,” David groaned, clenching his hands uselessly and forcing himself to turn away and start packing clothes. “Wicked woman!”

“A wicked woman who hasn’t felt her husband’s big fat cock in her pussy for months,” Leesha giggled. She squeaked when David began tossing clothes at her to fold. “Sorry...I can’t help it.”

She melted at the sweet genuine smile from her husband. He scooped her face into his hands and lightly brushed his lips to hers. “You’re nervous.” It wasn’t a question, more of an observation...a statement.

“A little,” she confessed. “I’m...I’m just trying to be the wife you remember.”

“You don’t have to try to be anything, babygirl,” he whispered. “I need to earn your trust back and I know it’ll take time.” David kissed the back of her hands and smiled, grabbing his toiletries from the bathroom and tossing them in his bag.

By the time Dr. Randolph arrived with David’s discharge papers, the two were laughing and snuggling on the window seat. “Here’s my card. Call me if you two need anything. David, here’s your prescriptions. Any questions?”

“No...I just wanted to thank you for everything,” David replied.

“It was my pleasure. Don’t hesitate to call if you need to.” With a smile, the doctor left and David walked from the rehab center with his arm firmly around the love of his life.

“The kids are really excited to see you,” Leesha called out as her husband lifted his bag into the trunk. “I dunno what Ethan will do without Annie around though.”

David climbed into the passenger seat and laughed. “Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to keep her around...”

Leesha inhaled when her hand slipped into David’s cooler one, his skin rough but welcoming. Traffic had picked up and they were really pushing the limit for making it back home for the party. “I’m sure the kids would love that. She...she started teaching Hebrew to Ethan and he even helped her with some baking.”

With every question or comment from David, his fingers skimmed over every inch of exposed skin within his reach. Leesha tried hard to keep up the conversation and her focus on the road. She shuddered when his nimble fingers found a nipple, rolling the sweet nub into a hard peak.

“Come on, baby, can’t you wait till we get home?” She whispered.

“I can...not sure about you though,” he rasped and slid his fingers under her skirt. “You were eager to show off earlier. You’re so warm, babygirl.” He dipped between her wet folds and Leesha bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

“We...we...we need to get home,” she whimpered.

“Why? You said Annie’s there with the kids,” he breathed and kissed her neck. “Call her. Let her know we’ll...be a little late.”

Leesha glanced over and saw desire filling her husband’s bright eyes. She dialed Julie’s number and quickly said in a rush of breath when she got voicemail, “We’re gonna be late. Only 20 minutes late. I promise.”

Leesha threw her phone in the console and pulled off the highway. She found the first open parking garage and rushed up to an empty level. “Put your seat back,” she growled and climbed over the console into David’s lap.

David set the window tint to the darkest possible and his wife’s desperate hands unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock from its confines. He found the lever and the seat dropped backward to give them both more space.

“Promise I get to worship your pussy later?” David asked, kneading Leesha’s tits under her shirt.

“If you’re good,” she whispered and licked her lips, feeling his hardness tease her warm slit. “I need you to fuck me, Daddy.”

David’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as she slid onto him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Finding her leverage, Leesha rocked along his cock and squeezed him for the first time in far too long. She cried out as his pubic hair rubbed her clit, her mouth dropping open.

“T-Too s-sensitive,” she moaned.

“No such thing, babygirl.” His hands cupped her ass, laying on hard spank on each cheek and emitting a whimper from her lips, “Fuck me, little girl. God, I’ve missed you so bad. Dreamed of this night after night.”

Leesha braced herself with a hand against the roof of the car, her tits bounced with each thrust as her pace gradually sped up until she was riding him like her world depended on it. A light sheen of sweat made them glisten in the sunlight that dared to peek through the concrete structure.

“Oh god...I love you, Daddy…” Leesha whimpered as David held her against his chest, his face buried in her neck as the heat coiled through him. He planted his feet on the floor and thrust his hips up, fucking her with every ounce of pent up energy he had.

“Fuck, babygirl, I’m gonna cum…”

“Come with me, Daddy...fill up my pussy, please!”

Worlds collided and disintegrated into millions of tiny shards of light as they fell into their orgasms, moaning in harmony. There was no holding back after so many lonely nights apart. 

She fell limp against him, her pussy still constricting for every last drop, and giggled. “What are the chances we’ll actually make it home without stopping again?”

“Slim to none,” he growled with a final thrust upward.


	14. Chapter 14

“Auntie J, are you SURE they were heading back?!” Colton asked from his lounge chair by the pool.

“That’s what Leesha texted me with...over two hours ago,” Julie said, checking her watch for the umpteenth time. “They should have been here an hour ago.” 

They’d gone home after most of the preparations had been done, leaving Mrs H with Annie to continue with the food. Jon had put Ari down for a nap while Julie took a shower. Jon joined her after leaving the sleeping Ari in her bedroom. They steamed up the shower before the water chilled and were forced to dress for the party.

Gabby rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass of iced tea. “Maybe they just couldn’t resist any longer and he’s ravishing her in a back alley somewhere.”

“Jesus, Gabby,” Lily snorted.

“What?! Ellie…” she glanced down and picked up her little sister. “What are mommy and daddy doing?”

“Fuckin!” Ellie shrieked, causing several sets of eyes to shoot her way.

“Gabby! You didn’t!” Julie exclaimed. “Stay away from Ari’s vocabulary, thanks,” she chuckled.

“What da fuck, Auntie J?!” Ethan chimed in and was pushed into the grass by Ari.

“Oh no,” Julie groaned.

“Yeah Mama,” Ari sassed, “chill out!”

“Arielle!” Jon bellowed from across the lawn, “I’ll wash your mouth out if you start talking like this lo-”

“WHAT’S GOOD, SEXY!?” David yelled as he ran full speed at Jon, picking him up and jumping into the heated pool together. The kids and Julie stared at the water ripples, their feet getting splashed and both men surfacing with laughter.

“What the fuck, Lema!” Jon exclaimed, treading water.

David pushed his blonde curls from his face and grinned at Jon. “Miss me, baby?”

“Fuck yeah, brother,” Jon smiled at his oldest friend.

“DAD!” “Dad you’re home!” “Daddy!” Came the chorus from David’s children and they rushed him when he climbed out of the pool. Sopping wet, he embraced each one with whispered words of reassurance and love.

Leesha joined the group and handed a glass of juice to Julie, watching the loving reunions. “Got your favorite Pineapple and Coconut on the way home.”

“So,” Julie turned to Leesha as the others caught up and Jon dried off, “how many times did you stop?”

Leesha bit her bottom lip and smirked. “Only four…”

“Only four?!” Julie gasped.

“Only four, what?” Jon asked as he wrapped his wet arms around his wife from behind. “Thank fuck I put my phone in your purse, babe.”

Neither wife explained further and Leesha happily welcomed David’s embrace. She pulled him into a passionate kiss that had the kids making retching noises. “We’ll make sure the kids are in bed early tonight,” she whispered to him, “Unless….” she glanced over her shoulder to Julie and batted her eyelashes.

“Not me you have to convince, Leesh,” Julie chuckled, “I’m usually asleep by 8 pm these days. This one is just draining my energy.” She rubbed her growing belly.

“Tell me about it,” Jon grumbled, “I draw the line at having sex with my sleeping wife. A little interaction is so much sexier.”

“Yeeeah nevermind, I’ll ask Annie,” Leesha giggled. “Was hoping to have some alone time.”

“I’ll watch the little rugrats while you two fuck,” Gabby volunteered.

“Fuck!” Ellie shrieked.

“Hey, asshole,” Jon said to David, “I need some dry clothes...got anything that isn’t gaudy?”

“You know where my closet is. Help yourself,” David gestured to the house as the two nannies were coming out with the main courses. They’d set up the buffet warmers just inside in the pool cabana. Brown Sugar glazed Pork tenderloin and Oven Roasted Brisket sat alongside herb roasted potatoes, Kugel, and fresh vegetables.

The Bryan kids dug into Annie’s Jewish desserts of Rugelach, Apple cake, Sufganiyot, and chocolate chip cookies Ethan had helped her bake.

“I’ll be back, babe,” Jon kissed Julie and hurried inside with David to get some dry clothes.

Leesha leaned into Julie’s shoulder, the smile never leaving her lips. “I don’t think I ever thanked you…”

“No need to, honey!” Julie drew her friend into a one-armed hug. “We just wanted to see you both happy again. You were both miserable without each other...and I’m not talking just the physical distance either.”

“This is the closest I’ve seen him to his old self in years. He wouldn’t shut up the whole way home...except when I gave him no choice. The Nav hasn’t seen that kinda action for a long time,” Leesha laughed.

“Mama?” Ari called out, “Can you get me some food, please?”

“Servant duties never end,” Julie sighed and kissed Leesha’s cheek before walking to where Ari was waiting.

“Can I have some Jew food too, Mama?” Ari asked again innocently.

“Arielle Bongiovi, where are you getting all of this from?” Julie frowned at her daughter and took notice of Gabby and Colton looking away quickly and snickering.

“They said I needed special food since I wasn’t a Jew,” Ari answered. “They said it’s Jew food.”

“You can have whatever you want to eat,” Julie said, steering Ari toward the food, passing the twins. “I’ll deal with you two later, brats! Better yet, I’ll get Jon to deal with you, shall I?”

Gabby rolled her eyes and snorted. “Ooo I’m shaking...not Uncle Jon and his...his...stink eye! No whatever will we do!”

“But Gabby,” Ari piped up, “don’t you know Daddy’s eyes have special powers. Mama’s panties always fall off when he does his special stare.”

Colton choked and spit out his drink, his eyes tearing up and unable to control his laughter. “Ye-yeah, Gabs...don’t…haha...don’t you want your panties to fall off too?”

“Oh good god!” Julie groaned and waddled away, dragging Ari away with her. “Ari, honey, we have to talk about what is appropriate to say in front of others.”

“Why?! Uncle Lema doesn’t!” 

“So playdates with Ethan are at our place from now on,” Julie grumbled as Jon reappeared in dry clothes.

“Ahh my girls,” he said, walking past Gabby and Colton who burst into belly laughs. He stopped briefly to give them a look which just set them off laughing harder. “What’s up with you two?”

“Oh my god, they’re dropping!” Gabby shouted. “Are yours dropping too?!”

“Dropping like it’s hot!” Colton laughed and stumbled off for another drink, hoping to talk to his Dad.

Jon frowned, shaking his head as he reached Julie. “Do you know what that was about?” he asked.

“Ask your daughter, Rockstar,” Julie replied, gently tugging on Ari’s hair.

“Babymine?” Jon prompted.

“I just told Gabby about your special power look,” she shrugged as she looked over the array of food, pointing to the stuff she wanted to try.

“What special power look?” 

“Oh you know, babe,” Julie said, placing her hands on her hips, or wherever they’d gone to, confronting her husband. “The one that makes my panties drop...apparently.”

Jon had the good sense to at least look chagrined as he drew Julie into his arms, “I was joking around with Obie one day, Ari must have overheard. I’m sorry, baby. There is an ounce of truth to it though...am I wrong?!” His hand smoothed down her spine as he nibbled at her mouth. “I know you’re not wearing any right now, baby,” he murmured in her ear as his hand traveled over her ass.

“That’s because you distracted me while I was getting dressed,” Julie returned, leaning to his touch and feeling the heat building between her legs.

“Mama...I’m hungry!” Ari wailed, pushing herself between her parents.

Both Jon and Julie groaned softly at the interruption. “I got this,” Jon said, dropping a hard kiss against his wife’s lips, filled with promises for later. “C’mon, Babymine,” he said, scooping Ari up and moving toward the food, “Tell Daddy what you want to eat.”

Ari’s eyes widened as she saw the food from this higher angle. “Jew food!”

Jon chuckled, then said, “Whatever you want, Your Highness. I gotta put you down though.” When Ari’s feet landed, he said, “So a little of everything, huh?” and nodded to Mrs. H who was holding a plate, ready to serve up.

David and Leesha were talking to Annie who gave Ari two of the jelly donuts with a wink. “Don’t tell Colton,” Annie whispered, “he only got one.”

Ari nodded excitedly and carefully took her plate over to sit with Ethan and the other kids. Jon turned to look at David. “You’re looking much better, man. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Jon. Don’t think I could have done it without your support, man,” he replied, shuffling his feet and avoiding Jon’s gaze. “I- I’m sorry. For everything.” Leesha excused herself to check on the kids, leaving the men to grab chairs around the firepit.

“All’s forgiven, brother,” Jon said and gave David a hug. “It’s in the past...now we focus on the present.”

David nodded. “Hey...Jules is looking good. Congrats again. You’re catching up to my brood.”

“Not if you keep reproducing,” Jon laughed.

“Actually,” David lowered his voice, “her and I talked about it. I’m getting the snip. No more spawns.”

“Thank-fucking-christ. You know we only tour to pay you to keep your family off the streets,” Jon laughed. “I just wish she’d take it a bit easier, ya know?”

“How so? Something wrong?”

“The doc says her blood pressure is too high. She’s on medication but it just doesn’t seem to be doing much good,” Jon frowned. “It could lead to complications. Your first-borns don’t seem to be helping tonight, either.”

David rolled his eyes. “What’ve they done now and how much will it cost me?”

Jon barked out with a laugh. “Won’t cost you anything, man. Just tell ‘em to stop leading Ari astray, will ya?”

“Sorry, brother, but Colton already led Steph astray. It’s just a matter of time with Ari but I’ll have a word with him. Where is Steph anyway? I thought those two were joined at the hip.”

Jon looked around for his eldest daughter, “I dunno,” he said. “She can’t be too far away.”

“Is she still happy with him? Leesha and I didn’t get that far with family catch up.”

“I wonder why?! I’m surprised you two didn’t just skip the party altogether,” Jon smirked. “Unfortunately, she’s blissfully happy...and I don’t know how to feel about that, fucker! If he hurts my Babygirl, he’s a dead man, ya hear me?”

David finished his plate and sat back in the chair, rubbing his full stomach. “I didn’t know about the party. She said Annie was watching the kids. Sorry we were late. We stopped four times on the way!”

“Four?!” Jon exclaimed, “Lucky fuck!”

“Four times in a two-hour drive...my dick fucking hurts and she wants more tonight,” David said, crossing his arms over his lap. “She’s gonna drain me before the weeks out! As far as Colton, believe it or not, I did raise him to be a good man and good to women. Steph is in good...erm...hands…”

Jon leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “Don’t remind me.”

“Dude, she’s an adult. I’m not thrilled about it either but you take it over the line. Just count yourself lucky that you didn’t see what I did,” David sighed and massaged his temple.

“Stop! Stop right there,” Jon groaned, slapping his hands over his ears, “That’s my daughter you’re talking about, man!”

“It could have been worse. I could’ve been a pervert for younger ladies,” David laughed, “That’s a bright side.” 

“You ARE a pervert for younger ladies! Your wife is...what...20 something years younger than you?!” Jon snorted. “No wonder you can’t keep up with her now, old man.” He punched his friend in the arm, playfully.

“Smile you two!” Leesha called out, aiming her camera towards the men. Jon and David leaned in and wrapped an arm around the other, heads tilted into the other, and smiled. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to get photos of everyone.”

Jon stood and cracked his back with a small groan and held out his hand. “Give it here. Need one of the happy, horny couple.”

The sun had fully set and the stars twinkled as the party was cleaned up. Leesha had sent Annie and Mrs. H home, promising to see Annie and Alfred on Shabbat. She rinsed and tucked away in the dishwasher, feeling that the Bryan home would finally go back to normality. 

The eldest kids dispersed; Colton to his home where Steph was staying with him and Gabby to the guest house with Ethan and Ellie. April had picked up Lily without a word to David, only shooting him dirty looks from her car.

Leesha packed up leftovers and handed the bag to Jon. “Careful heading out of here. There was an accident a few miles down the street.”

“I will, thanks,” he replied. Then with a smirk, “Be gentle. He’s not a young man anymore.”

“I heard that, asshole!” David yelled out, coming into the foyer behind his wife.

“Good to see you turned your hearing-aid up,” he retorted and quickly jumped in the car, driving away with his middle finger held high out of the driver’s window. “You didn’t hear us in the bathroom earlier.”

Leesha laughed and locked the door, leaning back against it and smirked at her husband. “The last one to the bedroom gets a paddle to their ass!”

*~*~*

Steam rolled from the bathroom as the couple stepped out into the master suite, towels long forgotten on the floor. Naked limbs twisted together as they kissed, backing up towards the bed. Her legs hit the edge and she fell back into the soft mattress.

Her husband stood over her, his eyes drinking her in and finally able to savor her. She scooted back into the pillows and squirmed under his heated gaze. The soft orange glow of the lamp made her look like a goddess.

“Did I ever tell you just how exquisite you are?” David groaned, slithering onto the bed and dragged his tongue and lips slowly up her leg. “I’ve been a foolish man, Goddess.”

“I thought I’d lost you, baby,” Leesha whispered. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

Up her knee and thigh, her scent surrounded him and he placed a sweet kiss at the very top of her nether-lips. “Never. Never again, Goddess,” he breathed, feeling the smoldering heat from her pussy and their eyes locked. “I’ve missed you,” he moaned, suckling gently on her clit.

“Love me...just...love me, D,” she murmured as her hand sank in through his curls that she’d missed over the past few months. “Show me how much you love me. Please?” Leesha wasn’t one for heartfelt pleas of this kind but she couldn’t help herself. She needed to know that their love was now unbreakable. Her back arched off the bed as his tongue and teeth built the fire in her veins. 

David worked his way up his wife’s undulating body, his face slick with her juice and his saliva, as he made her twitch, gasp and moan with every touch.

“You’ll never question my love or loyalty to you ever again,” he sighed, placing sweet kisses and gentle nibbles along her voluptuous breasts. He darted out his tongue, tasting the very tip before suckling it between his lips.

“Mmm god,” she moaned and licked her lips, feeling his hardness tease her warm slit. “I need you, baby.”

“I love you, babygirl.” He hovered above her for a moment then dropped his lips to hers, tongues twisting in a passionate dance and an electric current tingled down her spine. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as he pressed into her wanton body, a low groan escaped David’s chest when she squeezed him. He trailed his kisses up her neck, inhaling her scent and found himself lost in her.

His hands found her wrists and pushed them to the headboard, pinning her to the bed. Their breath mingled in the air and her back arched in pleasure, his cock massaging her sensitive bundle of nerves. A moan caught in her throat and she couldn’t speak.

Neither could contain the tears that streaked down their cheeks, the emotion that poured out after their journey through hell. This was their reunion. The reunion as friends, lovers, and partners.

“Oh god...I love you, D…”

Their bodies rocked in time to the song playing in the background and David’s thrusts in perfect rhythm to the drums, shallow than deep, playing his wife’s body like the most delicate of instruments. He braced his hands against the bed and the other under his wife’s head, gaining the leverage to increase his pace.

He watched Leesha’s face twist and contort with pleasure, bringing her up and over the edge. His body shuddered as he emptied into her with a moan of “Fuck my balls hurt” slipping from his lips. 

Rather than getting mad, Leesha started laughing and hugged him close. David winced as her laughing made her pussy contract around him and caused him more pain, too tight to pull out of.

“Oh god...that’s new,” David groaned, panting through the pain.

“Pelvic floor exercises. Blame your son and daughter,” Leesha giggled.

“Honey...I love the fuck outta you but I need you to stop laughing for a minute to let me out,” he moaned.

“Then kiss me, handsome,” she replied, winding her arms around his neck, pulling him close and relaxed into his slow, deep kisses. He mewled in appreciation when the rest of her body relaxed too, slipping free of her velvet glove.

David rolled off her but neither pulled from their embrace, enjoying the intimate way their bodies fit together like a puzzle. “I’ve really missed this. Not just sex but laying here with you in my arms. It was a long six months…”

Leesha was silent for a moment. “Can I make a suggestion?” she asked, settling back into the mound of pillows but still curled up in his arms.

“I’m all ears, babygirl.”

“That, right there,” she said. “If you need me...for  _ playtime _ then all you have to do is call me Mistress...then I’ll know what needs to happen. Every other time its Babygirl. Does that make sense?”

“Why didn’t we think of that before?” David sighed. “It’s a great idea. And if you’re feeling like you need me in that dominant position, call me Master since you tend to say Sir and Daddy when you’re flirting.”

“I do, don’t I?” she sighed, feeling happier than she had been in quite some time. “As for why we hadn’t thought of it before...well, we’re only new in this relationship. I mean...almost ten years is still comparatively new when I’m planning on spending eternity with you.”

“You know what’s funny?”

“What’s that?”

“Eternity with you sounds pretty damn good.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a fun chapter to write but difficult as Julie and I were both dying from laughing so hard! Hope you enjoy!

“Leesha won’t be coming with us today,” David said when Jon answered the door. “She’s still tired from last night.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jon rolled his eyes and stepped aside for his best friend. “And Julie’s been put on bed rest. Her blood pressure spiked last night and the doctor isn’t taking any chances. She’s in the final month.”

David readjusted Ellie on his hip while Ethan and Ari ran to each other and started chattering away. “Figures...the first day we get a boys day out and it's turned into Daddy Day Care.”

“Meh...how hard can it be?” Jon shrugged. “Jules wants some new stuff for the nursery. Have to get all the furniture out of storage later. So it looks like it’s a shopping trip.”

“I think I’d rather be back in rehab,” David laughed. “I brought the Nav so Ari’s spare booster seat is already strapped in.”

Jon scoffed. “C’mon, let’s get this over and done with. She’s even given me the store we have to go to.” He turned around to look for Ari before yelling for her, “Ari! Get your tush in the car, babymine.”

Ari and Ethan rushed out the door and had themselves strapped in before the dads even reached them. It was a strange feeling for David to have his freedom again. Being able to kiss his babies and-- “Ethan, did you just fart?!”

“Nope!”

“Sweet Jesus,” he waved a hand in front of his face and cracked the car windows. “The fuck did you eat?”

“Mommy’s breakfast scramble,” Ethan said, happily bouncing in his seat. 

Jon laughed and rested his head against the seat. “So how late did she keep you up?”

“Till 4 am. Pretty sure my balls are drained for a few months,” David replied. “Long as she doesn’t get knocked up again before my surgery. I can’t even describe how wonderful it was just to sleep in my own bed.”

“Jesus Christ...maybe I should buy you a chastity belt today too,” Jon chortled.

“What...Julie’s never brought it up to you? Ya know...getting the snip?”

“Actually...no. But I have the feeling this is going to be it,” Jon replied, “The doctor is not happy with this pregnancy. It’s...it’s a bit scary.” He quickly looked over his shoulder to check to see if Ari was listening or not. “They’re talking about doing a complete plumbing job afterward...you know?”

“Fuck, man. I’m sorry. It would be worth it to keep her healthy though, right?”

“Oh, she’s not going anywhere! There’s no way I’m living without her, man,” Jon growled, “No, no way.” He huffed out a shaky breath then said, “Change of subject, huh?”

“Ethan’s birthday is next week,” David offered, “He said he didn’t want a big party this year though. Kinda strange for a kid. All he wants is us for dinner. I swear that kid aged mentally over six months.”

“Don’t knock it, bro,” he replied, “You’ve just spent months away from your family. Be happy he still wants to hang with you. You know what it’s like when they get older...there’s no time for the old man.”

David pulled into the store parking lot and sighed. “Who wants to get cute shit?!”

“Me!” Ethan yelled.

“Yes!” Ari joined in.

“Poopoo,” Ellie muttered.

“Uuhhhhh, Dad, Ellie stinks!”

“Son of a bitch,” David groaned.

“You got six months to make up for, D,” Jon grinned, smacking his friend on the arm before getting out of the car.

Whilst Jon packed the two kids in a cart, David gagged and gasped for air as he changed his daughter. He cracked the windows to air out the car and buckled Ellie into the cart’s seat. The store was full of pregnant women and couples. They got strange looks; two men in dark sunglasses with three kids.

“Jesus Christ,” Jon muttered at one stage, “They think we’re gay.”

David slid up to Jon and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Baby, are you embarrassed by us?” He kissed Jon’s cheek and smiled.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jon chuckled, shaking free. “Asshole.” There was no heat behind his words and continued pushing the cart only to stop a few feet away when the kids were pointing behind Jon and laughing.

“Doesn’t my body do it for you anymore?!” David waddled up with his shirt bulging at his stomach from the cushion he’d stuffed beneath it, his lips forming a pitiful pout. “Why don’t you touch me like you used too?”

Jon looked to the heavens before spying a display of a recliner chair beside a crib. “Aww baby,” Jon said, playing along, “No need to be like that. Don’t you know you’re still my everything and I just can’t keep my hands off you.” Jon made sure the cart was out of the way of any other customers before turning towards David and pulling his best seduction look on him. He had to fight from laughing when David’s eyes widened slightly as he sidled up to him. “You know...there’s this chair here that you can sit in,” he pushed David into the chair with a reasonably hefty shove, “then you can put your delightful, dainty feet up,” he flicked the release catch and almost sent his friend flying, “and you and I can get down to some hot...steamy...lovin’.” Jon launched himself into David’s lap in a cacophony of laughter.

“My tits are leaking! Squeeze ‘em harder!” David cried out and smacked Jon’s ass.

“Excuse me?!” A stern female voice said and the two men looked up into the face of a pointy-nosed woman standing above them. 

“Ooh, a threesome,” Jon waggled his eyebrows at the woman. “Come sit on my lap, baby.”

“My favorite!” David chimed in.

“This is inappropriate behavior for men of your age,” the woman said with disdain in her voice.

“Story of our lives,” David and Jon replied.

“Daddy, don’t get in trouble,” Ari said anxiously. “Please?”

Jon peered around the woman and saw the worry on his daughter’s face and winked at her. “I won’t, babymine.” He pushed off David’s lap and straightened himself before speaking to the sour woman. “Our apologies. My friend here, has been incarcerated for six months and he’s now out on parole so we’re looking for stuff to fill the nursery, you see, since our wife is pregnant with our sixth baby,” he said with the straightest face possible.

“Seventh,” David corrected and took the cushion from under his shirt and tossed it at Jon’s head. “You left this in my vagina!”

“Told ya, I was shooting fluff these days, gorgeous,” Jon snorted. “I promise we’ll be on our best behaviour...just don’t call the police again,” he said to the woman. “I can’t raise the kids alone again.”

She rolled her eyes as David stumbled out of the recliner and straightened his shirt. “Come on, baby. Let’s go pick out some pretty things. Any particular colors?”

“Can I pick something?!” Ethan asked excitedly.

“I wanna pick something too!” Ari agreed.

“Sure thing,” Jon nodded, lifting Ari and Ethan out of the trolley. “Just behave yourselves and don’t break anything.” The two kids immediately ran off and returned with vastly different items. Ari held out a gorgeous knitted blanket with a muted boho vibe while Ethan showed off a colorful Marvel Comics tapestry.

David didn’t help when he picked up a multi-colored sheet set with zigzag patterns. “Babies love color!”

“Jesus Christ...and I always thought it was Rich that was colorblind,” Jon mumbled.

“NO!” Ari yelled and snatched the tapestry and sheets from Ethan and David. “Gross!”

“Ari! Watch your manners,” Jon scolded his daughter.

Ari huffed and dropped her head to the side, hands on her hips. “This,” she holds up the boho blanket, “is what Mama wants!”

“And how do you know that, Scooby?” Ethan scoffed.

“I just know. This is MY baby sister and THIS is what she wants,” Ari said with an attitude. “Daddy...follow me…” She spun on her heels and stormed off down an aisle. “Hurry up, boys! We DON’T have all day!”

“Now I see Julie in her,” David muttered to Jon.

Jon blinked a couple of times then looked at David and shrugged. “You heard the lady. Follow her,” he grinned and gave David a light shove.

“No, Shaggy!” Ari grabbed a purple pillow from her best friend and threw it on the shelf. “No color!”

“Dad, she won’t let me help!” Ethan screamed at David.

“My Daddy is Uncle Lema’s boss and helper, so that makes me your boss and you need to follow ME,” Ari snapped.

Jon dropped his head and groaned, “Ari...Babymine that’s not the way it works.”

“Yes, it is! Uncle Lema is your helper and follower.”

David snorted. “Son of a bitch...”

“I got nothin’,” Jon shrugged and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Honestly, Lema, I have no idea where she’s got that from.”

“I do,” David replied. “Ari was at the house when April dropped off Lily. I didn’t think any of the kids were around.” He walked up to Ari, snatched the blanket from her hands, picked up the screaming child, and placed her in the cart. “Sit and if I hear one fucking peep out of you…”

Ari gave him a dirty look and moped in the cart, sticking her tongue out at him. “If you don’t put your tongue back in, I’ll do it for you, Bug.” He stuck his tongue out back at her.

She rolled her eyes and pouted through the store, items piling up around her. A couple of hours later and a trolley full of items, David led the charge to checkout. 

“I think we deserve a drink after this,” Jon said as they bundled children and packages into the car. “What say we stop and grab something to eat for this lot and at least a beer for us?”

“You payin’?”

“After what my daughter has said today...it’s the least I can do,” Jon agreed. He climbed into the car and David drove to the closest Hooters about twenty minutes away.

A busty young blonde greeted them with a bright smile. “Welcome back, Mr. Bryan! Usual table?”

“Hey, Rachel! Yes please, a baby seat and two booster seats,” David replied.

“Sure thing,” she nodded, grabbing two menus. “Follow me, please?” She threaded her way through the tables towards the quieter area.

The group followed and Ethan tugged on David’s shirt. “She’s cute, Dad.”

“Wait till you see the rest, son.”

“Do I ask how often you’re here that they know you by name and you have your own table?” Jon chuckled.

“You think that’s impressive...see the bartender over there? She knows Leesha’s full order by heart, word for word,” David smirked and helped Ethan into the booster seat. He settled Ellie in her seat and sat between them.

“Can I get your drinks to start?” Rachel asked.

“I’ll take a Heineken, milk for my daughter, and...what you want?” He turned to Ethan.

Ethan thought for a moment and said with a smile, “Chocolate milk...on the rocks. No straw.”

“You must be a big boy for no straw,” Rachel said.

“I am. Class in a glass,” Ethan flirted, sounding more and more like David who couldn’t have looked prouder.

“Shaggy, why are you talking like that?” Ari asked, giving Ethan her version of Jon’s stink-eye. “You don’t talk like that at school. You go shy when Sienna talks to you and last time…you ran off.”

“She called your bluff, kiddo,” Jon grinned. “Lesson in life...girls’ always know. Doesn’t matter what it is...they always know.” Then he added to Rachel, “I’ll take a Corona and my daughter will have milk.” Rachel nodded and flounced away to the bar.

“You are the biggest cockblocks,” David muttered to Jon.

“What does that mean, Daddy?” Ari asked, peering around him to look at her uncle. “What Uncle Lema just said.”

David sighed. “It means you women need to let us men do what we do and be quiet.”

“But Mama says-.”

“Okay! Let’s drop it for now, shall we?” Jon intercepted his daughter’s diatribe. “Ari, no more, okay? Or there will be no playdate at Sienna’s tomorrow.”

David leaned into Ari and whispered, “Your Mama is the biggest cockblock of them all.”

“Dude! Please?!” Jon groaned in defeat. “Now she’ll go back to Jules and tell her all about today and I’ll be sleeping on the couch in the office again.” He picked up the menu pointedly and started reading the food items. “I’m gonna have...the chicken caesar salad.”

“Man, cmon...Julie ain’t here. Try the Daytona Wings...they’re fucking awesome! You want some chicken tenders, Lil dude?” David asked Ethan and showed him the choices. Ethan nodded.

Jon gave in and then asked Ari what she was wanting. “Can I please have the little burgers, Daddy?” she said, pointing to the picture. “And some fries?”

“Of course, Babymine,” he nodded.

“Is there pineapple on the burgers, Daddy?”

“I don’t think so, sweetie. That’s Mama’s Australian thing.”

“Oh...okay,” Ari replied, a little disappointed.

Rachel returned with their drinks and took their food orders. Ethan motioned her to come closer and whispered, “Can my friend get two slices of pineapple for her little burgers?”

“I think I can do that,” Rachel said with a wink and walked away to put in the order.

David watched his son sip his “classy” chocolate milk and check out each passing waitress, pointing out the pretty ones with great asses. “My kid has great taste already! I’m so fucking proud…”

Jon chuckled and sat back in his seat, sipping his beer and enjoying his friend’s company again.

“Hey man,” David started, “I can’t thank you enough for being there for my family. Leesha was telling me last night how much she started seeing you in a new light.”

“Don’t mention it, man,” he replied with a tilt of his head. “I would hope that you’d do the same for Jule’s and the kids if anything happened to me.”

“Even though I give her shit, I love Jules and your kids. Any songwriting happening or is your guitar still giving you the finger?”

“There are shadows of stuff going through up here,” Jon said, tapping the side of his head. “Nothing concrete just yet. Gotta get used to not having Rich badger me about it now, too.” He rubbed absently at his chest, the pain was still fresh.

David sipped his beer, choosing his words carefully. “I was thinking about that for a couple of months now. I could always badger you about it…”

Jon tapped his fingers on the tabletop and nodded, “I’d appreciate it. I’ll let you know when the wheels start turning again.”

“I’m itching to play again and I know Rich was your writing partner. And yes I know we have somewhat different styles…”

“The door’s always open, D,” Jon side-eyed him. “You don’t need an invitation to the studio. We’ll shoot the shit and see what happens, huh?”

“I believe your exact words last time I tried was ‘You don’t write Jovi...you play Jovi.’ Needless to say, I’ve been hesitant to ask,” David muttered.

“I said that?! I don’t remember,” he frowned. “I’m sorry...for...anything like that. Things gotta change...but you know how much I abhor change. So...just bare with me, okay?”

David laughed but inside he was doing backflips and screaming in joy. Their food arrived and Ari’s eyes lit up when she saw two slides of pineapple on a small plate next to her sliders.

“Is this for me?!” She asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Rachel replied, “Compliments of the gentleman with the chocolate milk mustache.”

“Ooh! Thank you,” Ari smiled at Rachel and then grinned at Ethan, “Thanks Shaggy!”

Jon watched his daughter smile at the boy.  _ Oh no _ , he thought,  _ those goo-goo eyes are gonna be the death of me! _

“Ari...eat up, okay?!” he reminded her and grabbed a chip from her plate with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Otherwise, I’ll eat them all.”

With David juggling feeding Ellie and Jon encouraging the other two kids to eat, they finally walked out close to two hours later. Julie rang Jon as they pulled out of the parking lot. He assured her they weren’t lost or dead and they’d see her soon.

David helped Jon to lug all the shopping bags into the house and enjoyed a peaceful ride home as Ethan and Ellie had fallen asleep in the backseat. Ethan was slightly grumpy when he was woken up once they’d gotten home, but shuffled from the car with David and Ellie close behind.

“I was starting to think Jon was holding you and our kids hostage,” Leesha giggled, watching her son trudge upstairs for his bed.

“It was an interesting trip for sure,” David replied and kissed his wife. “Would you mind taking Ellie? I have an idea I’d like to get written out before it fades.”

“Of course,” she replied, taking Ellie from his arms, “Go! Let me know if you need anything.”

David gave her one more kiss and disappeared into his studio. If Jon would let him bring writing ideas to the table, he’d make sure it was something brilliant and knock his boss’ socks off.


	16. Chapter 16

**April 2017 - 2 weeks before the due date**

With some help from David and Leesha, Jon was able to get the entire nursery set up without Julie lifting a finger. She had been put on bed rest so Jon picked up a nice laptop tray for her to use and Ari took it upon herself to ensure her mom had plenty to eat and drink.

Leesha even took pity on them today, knowing Jon’s underwhelming cooking skills, and dropped off a homemade lasagna for the family. Mrs. Henderson had taken Ari and Ethan out for the day so she and David were enjoying the alone time.

“Need anything, baby?” Jon asked Julie as he set the DVD to play in their bedroom.

“I need to move!” she grumbled. “I’m so fucking bored! Our bedroom used to be fun...now it’s just a prison.”

“I know, baby. But you know what the doctor said.” He paused and grinned to himself, pulling his t-shirt off and holding his arms out. “Better?”

“Gettin’ there, Rockstar,” she smirked and patted the bed beside her. “Joining me? I hope you put a dirty movie on.”

Jon eyed the DVD case and held it up sheepishly. “Love Actually...I figured since it was your favorite movie…”

“Ooh! I love that one...you’re forgiven,” she smiled. Jon started to crawl in beside her and just got comfortable when Julie groaned and threw the covers back with a huff. “I’ll be happy if your daughter would not play hopscotch on my bladder, too! Don’t start without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jon muttered. Julie wasn’t the only one tired of the house arrest situation. Being cooped up had made his usually bright and sunny wife, grumpy as fuck and he felt like he was walking on eggshells most of the time.

“Okay,” Julie said, waddling back to bed. “You can start the movie now, babe.”

“You know that’s my favorite shirt? You and our daughter are stretching it out,” Jon said in a half-hearted attempt at a joke, accepting his beautiful wife into his arms.

“Oh...I’m sorry, Rockstar,” she replied, innocently. “Here, let me return it to you.” She sat up and peeled the shirt up over her head, leaving her only in her panties, and tossed it over her shoulder at him, hitting him square in the face. “Is that better?” she used his words and actions from moments ago, holding her arms wide.

Jon’s eyes brightened and his smile got wider as he drank her in. “Much better, baby, much much better. Get that sexy ass down here.” He pulled her onto the pillows and cupped her face in his hand. 

He dropped his lips to hers, his hand trailing from her neck over the curve of her belly and down her full hips. “I know one way we can make this a little more enjoyable. I promise I’ll be careful,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Oh...mmm, I like the way you’re thinking,” Julie breathed as he nibbled along her neck and across her collar bone.

His lips and tongue reached her luscious tits and wrapped around a dusky nipple, careful not to suckle but rather flick and circle it with the tip of his tongue. Down and down he ventured, taking her panties with him.

“Show me whatcha got, Rockstar,” Julie breathed as a cooling shift of breeze blew through the window over her rapidly heating skin. She squirmed a little at the change of sensations. The movie played in the background, forgotten in their rapidly growing passion.

Jon sat up on his knees to pull off his shorts, his hard cock nearly at full attention, and desperate for Julie’s warmth. “Here…” He laid back down and helped her roll slightly to the left, her right leg resting on his. Gentle, slow strokes along her clit and sweet kisses on her neck, he felt his wife squirming and her juices moistening her up. “Fuck I’ve missed this, beautiful.”

“I’ve missed you too, Jonny,” she gasped as his finger gently massaged her clit and full lips. Pregnancy had made everything change yet again and some days she felt bloated and ugly, including her pussy.

“I wanna hear you, baby. I wanna hear those delicious moans...just for me,” he whispered in her ear and slid into home, filling her pussy slowly to the hilt and her walls already contracting. “Jesus fuck, baby…” He held onto her hips and found the perfect rhythm.

“Mmm, oh...god, Jonny,” she panted. Her breathing was becoming more rapid, quickly, maybe too quickly. Her hips rocked back against his, of their own accord. She felt the blood surging through her, pooling heavily between her legs, filling and swelling her clit and internal walls, and making each of her husband’s strokes the sweetest of torture.

In and out his cock slid, taking his time to savor his pregnant Goddess. He groaned and his fingers continued their assault at her clit which made her pussy contract, drowning both in sensation. Slowly his pace sped up and he buried his face into her neck.

It had been months since they’d made love and she was lucky he held any control at this point. A hand can only get you so far.

Julie’s head was swimming with each pulse of blood from her heart as Jon took her higher and higher. “Jonny…,” she moaned, clutching at the sheets or any part of his body that she could reach behind her. “So close, baby...make me...oh,” Julie gasped, “fuck, Rockstar!” 

Julie couldn’t stop the freight train of her orgasm as it rolled through her unexpectedly. Her body clenched around his, hugging Jon in the most intimate way as he continued to rock against her, seeking his own release. Her juices flooded from her body as the blood rushed around and through her. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed as her head started pounding, shards of pain slicing through her brain as the room started spinning uncontrollably. “Jonny! I-I think-.” Blackness shuttered her vision as she passed out.

*~*~*

“35-year-old female. Name Julie Bongiovi. Nine months pregnant, BP 190/130...heart rate 120bpm…Oxygen 95%...fell unconscious at home, unable to regain in transit…” A paramedic recited to the Emergency nurses.

Jon was frantic as he ran into the ER alongside the paramedics and Julie on a stretcher. When he finally realized that something was wrong after he’d climaxed, he rang for an ambulance straight away after trying to revive Julie. He still felt a pulse while he’d been on the phone, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty about what had happened.

He’d thrown on his shorts and shirt before he ran downstairs to open the gates and door before racing back up to keep vigil at Julie’s side. He didn’t know how long it took for the paramedics to arrive but he prayed every second, to keep her safe. It wasn’t until she was safely loaded into the back of the ambulance and he was seated behind her, that he even thought to text Mrs. H to keep Ari calm. He then shot off a quick text to David, knowing that Leesha would panic.

“Her doctor is suiting up now. Orders to prep for emergency C-Section in OR #5,” the nurse called out, had the paramedic sign off, and took over Julie’s care. “You her husband?” She asked Jon.

“Yeah...yeah, I am,” Jon nodded. “What’s going on?” He followed the nursing team down a few hallways, the team talking to each other and the head nurse explaining to Jon.

“Your wife’s vitals are too high for a pregnant woman, high enough where she can end up having a stroke. Her doctor is ready to perform an emergency C-Section. If your daughter isn’t delivered, she can end up with permanent damage or even dying.”

“Fuck!” he swore. “Do what you gotta do...just save my wife, for god sake! My daughter, too!”

Wave after wave of guilt washed over him. He had been the one to instigate the sex...this is all his fault. He was saved from more self-flagellation by his phone ringing. He ignored it for the moment, letting it go to his voicemail.

“If you wanna be in the room, you’ll need to put on a mask, gown, and gloves.” The operating team and Julie’s doctor took over, beginning prep, and giving the nurse a chance to help Jon.

“I’m not leaving her,” Jon growled, “so show me where to go and what I need to do.”

She assisted him in dressing and showed him where he could stand. By then, Julie was already hooked up to IVs for medication and started regaining consciousness.

“Wh-where am I?” she groaned, barely able to open her eyes.

“You’re at the hospital, baby,” Jon cooed, kissing her forehead. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed it. Our daughter is coming sooner than expected.”

“No...too soon,” she mumbled. “Why?”

“Julie? It’s Dr. Robson. Don’t worry. You’re only two weeks early. I just need you to concentrate on staying calm.”

“Will...will she be okay?” Julie asked as tears popped into the corner of her eyes. Jon held her hand and kissed it.

Samara Matilde Bongiovi was born within 15 minutes weighing only 4lbs 6oz. She was placed on Julie’s chest while a nurse cleaned her off and tried to warm her up. The baby girl screamed and cried until she was covered.

“Rockstar...our daughter,” Julie said moments before her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids. The monitors started bleating warning signals and the medical staff stopped momentarily before a flurry of activity took over the room.

“Julie!? Julie! No no no no no no!” Jon wailed as his daughter was whisked away by a nurse and he was pushed out of the way as a code blue was called. A dark pool of blood began to soak the bedding.

“Mr. Bongiovi...this way, please. You need to leave,” the nurse, kindly eyes behind a face mask, said, leading him out to the waiting area. “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with my wife?!” he demanded.  _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  _ he thought to himself. He was scared. No, terrified was probably closer to describing it.

“It looks like your wife is bleeding out,” the nurse said. “Doctor will come out when she’s able.”

Jon paced the small area, desperate for some news, hearing his daughter’s cries from the operating room. His phone buzzed in the pocket of his shorts. He dug it out and checked the screen.

David:  _ All okay? We’re out at dinner. Wanted to see if you two need anything. _

Jon replied.  _ No! Blood...so much blood. Fuck!  _ He couldn’t get his fingers to type anymore. With a shaky swipe of his thumb, he hit the call button instead and listened to the ring tone.

“Dude, what’s going on?”

“Jules,” Jon gasped, “sh-she’s in the operating room. Samara. I don’t know what’s going on, man. I’m scared.”

“But it’s too early!”

“Something went wrong. It’s all my fault. They need to operate. S-She...fuck...she started bleeding...”

“We’re leaving Asbury Park. We’ll be there in 20 minutes. Hang in there, brother.”

Jon allowed himself a sob after the phone went dead in his hand. He tore the scrubs and hat off, throwing them as the nearest designated trash can.

Ari...she needed her mother. He needed his wife...he didn’t realize how desperately, until now. He leaned up against the wall before sliding down to the floor as other staff bustled around him, sparing a concerned or sympathetic glance now and again.

“Jon!”

Jon looked around and saw David and Leesha rushing down the hallway. Leesha had stopped at the nurses’ desk, demanding answers before David gripped her wrist and pulled her away with a quick apology.

“Sorry, ladies,” David said to the nurses, “she’s a little cranky.” He turned back to his wife and said in a lower tone, “You need to calm down. You’re not gonna help the situation.”

“Oh Jon, I’m so sorry,” Leesha cried and launched herself at Jon, “What happened? How did this happen?”

“I-I...it’s my fault,” Jon stuttered, letting Leesha hug him without having the wherewithal to return it. “I forced her into- we had sex. She...she passed out. Things just tidal waved from there. I should have made her watch the damn movie alone.”

Leesha pulled away from Jon, her lips pressed tight together. She glanced over to her husband for help. “Sex...with her on bed rest…”

“Babygirl, why don’t you go grab us some coffee?” David suggested and gently shooed her away. He turned back to Jon and gave him a hug as well. “C’mon man...it’s not your fault. Julie knew the risks and--”

“Excuse me, Jon?” It was the Doctor.

Jon pulled away from David and said, “Yeah? How is she? Can I see her? Where’s my baby?”

“Not yet. We have Julie fully sedated and managed to stop the bleeding for the moment. It looks as though she had an abruption in her uterine walls…”

“Wait! What does that mean exactly?” Jon asked.

The doctor swallowed and continued, “Your wife needs a full hysterectomy but since she’s under sedation, we need your permission to proceed. Your daughter’s blood pressure and heart rate were elevated. We’ve gotten that under control. She’ll be brought to the NICU for observation.”

“Full...hysterectomy...but that means no more children, right?” Jon frowned.

“That’s correct...which is why we need the spouse’s permission. Jon...if she doesn’t have this operation, she won’t pull through. Time is of the essence here.”

“Fuck, if it’s gonna save her life, then do it! Now!” Jon barked. “Nothing is to happen to her, do you hear me?!” 

He could live without more children even though they’d talked about having more but he couldn’t live without his wife.

“We’re taking great care of your wife. She’s in trusted hands.” The men shook hands and the doctor disappeared through the RESTRICTED ACCESS door.

Jon huffed out a breath and started pacing the hallway before David caught Jon by the elbow to stop him mid-stride. Jon looked at David, unseeing until a sob bubbled up from his throat. Jon felt his knees start to give way as the terror of what was happening took hold of him. David caught him before his knees hit the ground. Jon was drawn into his brother’s arms and held tightly.

“I can’t lose her, man,” Jon whispered hoarsely. “She wanted more kids, but...I can’t lose her.”

“If you and Julie want another down the line, I’m sure Leesha wouldn’t mind leasing her uterus. We aren’t having any more and my vasectomy is next week.”

Jon nodded absently, “Thanks, man,” he answered, his eyes wild, as his thoughts were tangled up in the operating theatre. Just then the doors opened and a couple of nurses pushed a humidicrib out, his daughter silent for now. He jumped to his feet and stopped them. He just wanted to see her.

“Wait! That’s my daughter,” he said. “Where are you taking her?”

“We’re taking her down to NICU, Sir. You can see her once the pediatrician has attended to her,” the gowned nurse replied.

“I want to hold her...at least touch her. Please!”

“You’d have to talk to her Doctor down in NICU, Mr. Bongiovi,” the nurse insisted before wheeling his baby away.

“You know the staff will look after them both, but you stay here with Julie,” David said. “She needs you most, right now.”

“Hold on!” Leesha called out, holding three large coffees. “Was that the baby? What’d I miss?”

David smiled and took the proffered coffee. “Well...Julie needs a hysterectomy and your uterus is up for rent.”

“I should have peed in your coffee when I had the chance,” Leesha said with an eye roll and handed Jon a coffee. “Anything you need, Jonny, we’re here.”

The three sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours, Leesha’s legs bouncing and Jon pacing. A nurse would come out every 30 minutes and give them updates, but still, the operating time dragged on.

“I...I need to call the other kids,” Jon said after sitting for so long. “I’ll get Steph or Jesse to go be with Ari so Mrs. H can go home.” He stood up and wandered down the hall a little, his eyes never leaving the operating room doors. He dialed Steph’s number but got no answer, the call just going through to her voice mail. 

“Steph? Babygirl, it’s Dad. I’m at the hospital with Julie. Call me.” He tried Jesse next but again, got no answer. “Goddamn it,” he swore in frustration. He scrolled through his contacts absently and came across a name that he didn’t often call these days; he didn’t know why but he hit the call button. 

“Jon?” 

“Hey...sorry, I hope you’re not busy,” he said. The jolt of his ex-wife’s voice brought him out of his stupor.

“What’s wrong? You don’t call unless there’s something wrong,” Dorothea said. “Is it Steph? Jesse?”

“No. I’m assuming they’re okay,” Jon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I tried calling them. Got no answer. It’s...it’s Julie. I- she-.”

“Spit it out, Jon. Don’t tell me she’s finally woken up and walked out on you?”

“No...I’m at the hospital. She’s in the operating room at the moment,” he said hoarsely. “I- I didn’t know who else to call...I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

“Wait! Jon, I’m sorry. Is she okay?”

He let out a slight keening noise, “No...something happened. I- I almost lost her.”

“Oh shit,” Dot breathed. “Are you okay? Can I do anything?”

“No...I just...I dunno,” Jon sighed. “They delivered the baby then she started to bleed out. She had to have a hysterectomy.”

A silence fell between the two for a moment before Jon shook himself, “Dot...I gotta go. I-I...thank you for listening. I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Jonny…,” his ex-wife sighed. “I hope she is okay...for your sake. She’s good for you.” 

Jon was left with the silent phone in his hand, staring at the blank screen before his attention was caught by the doors opening and the doctor looking around for him. He hurried back to where David and Leesha were waiting with Julie’s doctor.

“Doc, is she okay?” he asked.

“The surgery was smooth. She’s being cleaned and woken up and will be moved to a private room shortly on the 9th floor if you’d like to wait there for her. Room 907.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Jon said. He hadn’t realized his heart was beating so fast while he waited. “My daughter? When can they be together?”

“I don’t have that information right now,” Julie’s doctor said, “but I’ll get the nurses to find out for you. We’ll see you soon.”

Even David was tearing up when the doctor walked away. He jumped when his phone rang and answered, “Yeah? Colton? I’m at the hospital with him now. Oh...and you all couldn’t be bothered to pick up his call? I don’t care. Tell her to get dressed and get to the damn hospital.” He hung up and sighed, tucking his phone in his back pocket.

“What’d he want?” Leesha asked.

“To let us know Steph got Jon’s message. She’ll be here within the hour,” he told Jon.

Jon nodded, then looked around. “Do I stay here or do I go wait in the room for her? How can I be this indecisive?” he asked, looking around at the bustling halls.

“New to me too,” David shrugged. “Come on, let’s go up and wait for her. We won’t stay too long. You two need the time.” He led the charge up to the 9th floor and found the room to be spacious and very private.

Leesha snooped around and exclaimed, “This bitch gets a bigger tub than ours!”

“Not that we’ll be using it,” Jon said wryly as he paced around the room. He hated hospitals regardless if they were bringing a new life into the world or not; he’d rather avoid them like the plague.

“You never know...when she’s healed up, you can make a nice hot bubble bath for her,” she suggested.

“Maybe,” Jon nodded. He was about to say more when the door opened and Julie was wheeled in and the nurses and orderlies moved her onto the bed. Jon stood back, letting them do their job as he pulled on his bottom lip.

“Mr. Bongiovi?” an older nurse looked to David first, who shook his head and pointed to Jon.

“Nah I’ve got better hair,” David joked, shaking his blonde curls, “and a nicer ass.”

“Hmm, well I don’t know about that kind of stuff,” she said before turning to Jon. “Mr. Bongiovi, your wife is sleeping off the sedatives at the moment. She’ll become more and more awake over the next hour or so but we’ll be in and out to check on her.”

“Thank you,” Jon nodded. “And my daughter? Can she come here?”

“I’ll find out for you,” the nurse said, making a note on Julie’s chart. “But if not, we’ll get Mrs. Bongiovi to express some milk as soon as she’s awake or if the baby can’t be settled in the meantime, we’ll use a pump to get the colostrum from her.”

Leesha stood by her friend’s bed, stroking her hair and forehead. “You never could take the easy route, could ya?”

“You can talk,” Julie mumbled from behind the oxygen mask, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Jules?” Jon rushed over and gently cupped his wife’s face. “Baby, I’m here.”

“Rockstar? What happened?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my beautiful friend Elena for taking up the mantle of Dave's nurse <3

With Leesha holding down a huge business conference on her own and Jon being stuck at home with Julie and the baby, David was on his own. He’d given the day off to Annie so Colton had come over to watch the kids.

“I should be back in a couple of hours,” he said, slipping on his shoes and tucking his wallet into his back pocket. “I’ll message you after and see what you all want me to pick up for dinner.”

“Sure thing, Dad,” Colton replied, bouncing Ellie up on and down on his knee.

“You two gonna behave for your brother?” David called at his two youngest.

“Nope!” Ethan giggled.

David rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. Leesha had unfortunately taken the Navigator to haul party stuff to her event so David decided to take his prized Porsche out of a spin. He wiggled his ass in the seat and cooed sweetly to the revving engine, “Mmm that’s right, baby. Pur for Daddy.”

The sleek black interior and leather seats were all the original, but David had opted to upgrade the stereo to a cassette, CD, and Bluetooth combo. He paired his phone with the system and was soon zooming down the street in the manual 4-speeder.

He winked at a couple of younger ladies who were checking out the car in awe as he waiting in line at Starbucks. “Yeeees! Daddy can get it!” One of them yelled and shook her voluptuous ass in his direction.

The music took him away from the nightmare he was walking into. Something every man dreads. He arrived at the office thirty minutes before his appointment and approached the receptionist.

“I’ve got a 1:30 with Dr. Rothburg,” he said, sliding his shades off.

“Ah, Mr. Bryan, good afternoon! I’ve got your paperwork right here.” She got David’s co-pay and doubled checked all his information. “Alright. I'll get you admitted right away." She smiled and waved him toward the door at the back.

He'd expected a wait so he'd come early to pass the time, but he didn't care. It would give him time to check in with Leesha and Jon. Unfortunately, neither answered and he resigned himself to playing on social media and watching a game show on one of the televisions.

“David...you ready?” One of the nurses said, poking her head out into the waiting room. She was the shortest of the nurses with soft brown curls and a friendly face. He followed her back into one of the rooms and groaned when he saw all the medical equipment sterilized and ready for the doctor.

“I’m Elena and I’ll be assisting Dr. Rothberg today. Go ahead and strip off all your clothes and put this gown on.” She left him alone briefly to change into a gaudy hospital gown then came back in a few minutes later. “How are we feeling today?” She asked, sitting down at a laptop and started typing.

“Besides the fact I’m about to have my nuts cut off?”

“Don’t worry...it’s a simple procedure with relatively short recovery time,” the nurse said with a smile. "I need you to sign this waiver and permission for us to sterilize and dispose of your genitalia."

“MY WHAT?!” David’s eyes shot wide.

The nurse giggled, “Honey, I’m just kidding. It’s permission to do the procedure since it’s sterilization.”

David looked down into his lap. “I’m afraid the day has come, boys. You’ve served your duties well.” He took the papers from her hand and scanned through the legalese and signed at the bottom before pressing his thumb to the digital pad.

“Okay...I just need to get your vitals.” She reached for the blood pressure cuff and started pumping it with her middle finger. Out of habit, he flinched away but she quickly grabbed his wrist. "This won’t hurt..." 

“Bullshit,” David mumbled.

She pumped it a few times then wrapped it around his arm. He cringed and scrunched his face as she pumped it with more force than necessary. “137 over 79...good.” She let go of the cuff and reached for a thermometer on the stand. "Open wide,” and pushed it between under his tongue.

“That’s what he said,” David said around the intruder.

He stared at her while she moved around behind him and jotted down some notes on his chart. She finally came back around to his face and gave him a critical once over with the small flashlight. 

"Mm-hmm...I see...." she mumbled as she checked inside his ears and looked down his throat. “Alright...everything looks good! Go ahead and lay down for me.”

David laid back on the examination table and the nurse took out a bedsheet from the warmer. “Alright, we’ll just move the gown,” she flipped it up towards his head and covered him with the sheet. “Just a little warning, you may experience some swelling after the procedure.”

"Awww, come on. I have more planned for today than this!" He whined.

"Hush! I promise this will just take a few minutes. Please, just try to relax. I’m gonna put a topical numbing agent on first then inject the local anesthetic." The nurse soothed and squirted cold jelly onto his balls, causing him to yelp.

“Careful with the goods, little lady,” he chuckled.

He twitched and grimaced as she pinched an area and poked around at it before setting up the syringe and removing the cap from the needle.

“Go ahead and breathe in deep...one two and three, exhale…” She inserted the needle and smirked when David whimpered. “Once more...inhale deep...one two three and exhale…” She jabbed the other testicle. “Perfect. We need to let that sit for about five minutes. Since you didn’t shave this morning AS WE TOLD YOU TO DO, I’ll have to do it now.”

“Kinky,” David laughed. “What happens if I get an erection?”

“While I would be flattered, you’re on your own,” Elena replied and battered her eyelashes.

“There goes my nurse fantasy,” he winked. He grimaced at the odd sight of having his balls shaved, though he couldn’t feel anything. It took Elena no time to finish.

“I’ll let Dr. Mike know you’re ready!” 

David heard his cell phone buzzing and reached out for it. It was a message from Jon. “ _ The sperm go marching one by one...oh wait...not anymore! The recruiting office is closed!” _

_ “Fuck you, asshole,” _ he typed back.

"Alright, it's time to start this party." The doctor, Mike Rothberg, announced as he strode into the room carrying a bag. He was a jolly man with white hair and a big personality to match.

“If you bring the alcohol, I’ll bring the strippers,” David joked.

Dr. Mike began inspecting everything, read over the chart then turned to shake David's hand. "So you're our last official patient then?"

"Doesn't that just make you leap for joy?" David quipped, watching as the doctor washed his hands and Elena helped him glove up. “You know...I’m a man who loves his threesomes, but this goes in the books as the worst one!”

“Sorry to disappoint, DB,” Elena quipped, pulling out a long stretch of cloth tape with a cotton ball in the middle. “I’m just going to tape Mr. Happy down so we don’t have any issues arise.”

“Just relax,” Dr. Mike reassured and took his position. “Close your eyes and try to take a nap. You’ll feel some pressure but let me know if you feel any pain.”

“Will do, Doc,” and David forced his eyes to close, conjuring up happy images of his wife and family. He sniffed when there was a sizzling sound. “Why am I smelling burnt marshmallows?”

Dr. Mike laughed. “Time to bust out the graham crackers and chocolate bars!”

“Oh, G-d don’t please!” 

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Mike announced, “And David, your party is officially over! So quick question, did you come with anyone or drive yourself?”

“Drove myself,” David answered.

“Okay so typically we give a pain medication injection here but I’ll go ahead and call in a prescription for Vicodin,” Dr. Mike explained, peeling off his gloves and throwing them away. “You’ll need to keep ice on your testicles for 24 hours to aid with the swelling. No vigorous or sexual activity for seven days or until the swelling is completely gone. You’ll need to masturbate frequently to flush out any remaining sperm and we’ll set the follow-up sperm count appointment for two weeks. I would recommend no sexual activity for those two weeks.”

“Jesus Christ,” David mumbled. 

“Since you only live about 15 minutes from here, let’s go ahead and give a smaller dose of Demerol. Enough so you can get home. I’d recommend sending someone out to get your prescription. That way you can go straight on ice then rest.”

David was left to get dressed and received the dose of pain medication in his butt by the all too eager Nurse Elena. She walked him out to the front desk and got him signed out, disappearing for a moment and bringing out a frozen bag of peas for him.

“What the hell are these for?” he asked, looking horrified at the frozen produce.

“You’ll understand when you try to drive home,” the nurse smiled sweetly at him. “I’d probably buy another bag and have them alternating. We’ll see you again in a fortnight’s time.”

He wasn’t sure if it was a walk of shame he made out to his car, clutching his release papers and frozen peas. He was positive there was a pronounced waddle in his step. “AARGH!” David screamed when he tried to sit and eyed the peas. “Godfuckingdamnit!”

Trying to keep as much of his dignity as possible, David stuffed the bag of peas into his sweatpants to rest between his dick and balls. His eyes crossed in sweet icy relief.

*~*

“Colton! Dear Lord boy get your ass in here!” David called out from the kitchen. He threw the happy meals and bottles of juice on the table along with Colton’s food. 

“Hey Da- woah, you look like shit,” Colton said, looking his father up and down.

“Thanks, butthole,” David grumbled. “You three fend for yourselves and when you’re done eating, is there any way you can run to the supermarket? I need three bags of frozen peas.”

“Frozen p-? Wait! What for?” he asked.

David glared at his son. “Always full of questions. Just do it. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah...don’t get your dick in a twist,” he chuckled and managed to duck just in time as his father threw the closest thing at him. “What’s wrong with you anyway?”

“If you must know, child, I got a vasectomy. No more kids and my balls fucking hurt. I just need to eat and lay down yet I can’t even climb the stairs to my own bedroom. That’s why I asked you to come stay with me and the kids until Leesha gets back tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Colton chuckled. “So you literally did get your dick in a twist! It all makes sense now. Go sit your sorry ass down. I got everything under control.”

David hobbled to his studio with his medication, food, and a new frozen bag of corn from the freezer. “ _ I’ll never be able to eat peas and corn again,” _ he said to himself. At least it was quiet in here. He still had a big sofa with lots of pillows and blankets.

He swallowed one of the pain pills and a muscle relaxant, sending a message to his wife.  _ “Hey, gorgeous. Just got back home. The procedure went fine. Sitting on ice now and getting some food in me. Colton watching the kids. Hope your event is going great. I’ll probably be asleep within the hour. I love you, baby.” _

The sunset had fallen on the horizon outside the large windows of David’s studio when he finally woke up. He groaned and texted Colton that he needed another bag of peas, forcing himself to drink some of his Tab cola.

There was a knock on the door followed by a bag of peas landing squarely on his dick. “OW Goddamnit,” he growled at his son, “You could’ve opened a stitch. Get over here and look.”

“Oh, the fuck no!” Colton said, holding his hands up. “There isn’t enough in this world that you could give me to look at your wrinkled sac, old man.”

“It’s a fine, aristocratic sac, son,” he replied. “I’ve passed the genes on to you, don’t forget! From these here loins did you spawn forth! C’mon, Colton, I just need to know if you busted me open or not.”

“Absolutely not! I have not lived 23 years just to see my Dad’s nuts!” Colton rushed from the room, leaving David grumbling about “asshole children.”

Jon...Jon could tell him! David wiggled out of his sweatpants and aimed his camera at his balls. Unfortunately, he ended up getting his entire shaft in the photo too but still sent it for analysis.

_JULIE:_ _Umm...did you mean to send this to Leesha??!!_

 _DAVE TO JULIE:_ _No no!!! That was for Jon!_

 _JON:_ _What the fuck?! Why are you sending Julie a photo of what I’m assuming is your dick? While I’m lying right beside her???_

 _DAVE TO JON:_ _Oh shit!!! That was meant for you!_

 _JON:_ _Why the fuck you think I need to see your dick??_

 _DAVE:_ _Dude I swear my idiotic son just busted a stitch! Can you check!?_

 _JON:_ _Why not just look at the photo yourself??_

 _JULIE TO DAVE:_ _I think I’m going to have nightmares tonight._

 _DAVE TO JULIE:_ _Pardon me but you’ve already played with him and, as memory serves, thoroughly enjoyed it!_

 _JULIE TO LEESHA:_ _Umm, you may want to check in with your husband. I think he’s taken too many pain meds._

 _LEESHA TO JULIE:_ _Oh Lord what’s he done now?_

 _JULIE TO LEESHA:_ _Forwarding you what he sent to me..._

 _LEESHA TO DAVE:_ _Why are you sending our friends your dick pics? And where are mine??!!_

 _JON TO DAVE:_ _Now I’M going to have nightmares...but it looks fine. Next time, send them to your wife or your doctor! Excuse me while I scrub my eyes with bleach and a scrubbing brush._

David frowned at his phone. He really did have dicks as friends. Like they’d never gotten a random picture of a penis and balls before. The screen lit up and Leesha’s name popped up with a photo of her with the kids.

He clicked the answer button and said in a rush, “I just needed to know if Colton made me bust a nut or not! I wasn’t being a pervert!”

Pause. Then a long drawn out sigh. “Okay...show me where you think you busted a nut, darling,” she said in her sickly sweet customer service voice.

David turned on the video and pointed the camera at his balls. “They’re really swollen.”

“I can see that. If you didn’t just have surgery, I’d say they look delicious and juicy,” Leesha giggled. “But no...he didn’t bust your nut. What kind of aftercare did the doctor give?”

“He said over the next two weeks, I need to jack off to clear out any swimmers. I need to keep ice on them for 24 hours minimum or until the swelling is gone,” he told her, relaxing back into the pillows and pulling his blanket over.

“Well I’ll happily take care of that first one when I get home,” she cooed into the phone. “Where are you anyway??”

“Studio sofa. I hurt too much to climb the stairs,” David said with a pout.

“Aww you poor baby,” his wife replied. “I’ll be home before you know it and I promise I’ll take very...very...good care of you.”

“Maybe even put on that little nurse costume you have?”

“Stethoscope and all, baby,” Leesha murmured. “I’ll even give you a sponge bath...if you’re a good boy.”

David raised an eyebrow at the camera and smirked. “Leave it to you to know exactly what I need.” 

“You know it, my love. Now...rest and go back to sleep.” 

They hung up and David let the reruns on TV lull him to sleep. Just before his eyes closed, his phone buzzed again. This time it was just Jon. He opened the message to find a close up on Jon’s dick, fresh cum oozing from the head. Julie’s bright red fingernails coated with cum, her hand wrapped around his cock. The message read: “ _ Look what I can do and you can’t!” _


	18. Chapter 18

***~*December 2017*~***

“Mmmm fuck, Daddy...harder,” Leesha moaned, grasping at the soft sofa cushions. After David had recovered from his vasectomy, neither held back...not that they did before. This morning had found David in his studio working. All it took was Leesha sneaking in after her shower and dropping her towel. 

He’d tossed her onto the sofa with a low growl and they lost track of time, ending up in the kitchen and lounge. David grabbed his wife’s hair and forced her to arch back to him. “Purr for me, Kitten.”

The doorbell rings, followed by incessant raps of a fist, and their heads snap towards the front door. “Open up, fucker! I know you’re in there! I need to speak to you,” Jon’s voice filtered through the wood. “Put that woman down and answer the fucking door!”

“Just ignore him, babygirl, he’ll go away,” David groaned and returned to sliding his cock rhythmically into her sweet, hot body.

“Has he ever gone away before?” she replied with a whimper.

“Don’t make me come in the back door and bust your naked ass!” Jon yelled again, pounding on the front door.

“Pretend that you’re blocking out the kids screaming,” David grinned and pulled her up, her back to his chest, and his talented fingers rolled her clit, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Leesha’s lips.

The incessant knocking at the door had finally abated, leaving a peaceful silence once again. The couple was completely lost in their own world, so close to oblivion. David hit her sensitive spot and Leesha cried out. They nearly leapt to the ceiling when they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

“Told you I’d bust your naked ass,” Jon said, leaning calmly against the frame with his arms crossed. “Now that you’re done, can I talk to you now?”

Leesha screamed and scrambled to cover up. David, however, simply sighed and sat back on his knees with his cock dripping with cum and his wife’s juices.

“Forever the classy one, Lema,” Jon smirked. “Leesha,” he greeted her.

“It’s my house, asshole,” David retorted. “You know I don’t just walk in on you and Julie…”

“You probably wish you did though,” his friend replied. “Can you please put something other than your wife on that thing? I got some news I think you’re gonna like.”

“Can you blame me? The swelling in my balls is gone and I’m shooting blanks. Life is goddamn good right now!” David smirked and rolled his eyes, making sure to bend his ass over in front of Jon as he pulled on his shorts.

“Is that an invitation?” Jon chuckled and smacked his best friend’s ass. “I’ll see you in the kitchen. I need coffee!”

“You know it’s not too late for me to break off and go solo!” David gave his wife a deep passionate kiss before she took off upstairs to get dressed.

“Decide that after you hear me out,” Jon called back as he kept walking away.

David followed him, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and dropped into one of the dining chairs. “You gotta stop barging in like that, man. I think Leesha’s getting sick of it.”

“You were ignoring my calls and I almost pounded my fist into a pulp on your front door,” Jon shrugged. “What else was I supposed to do? You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing.”

“Touche, my friend, touche. But you know...happy wife happy life,” David laughed. “What was so important? Shouldn’t you be home with Julie and the baby?”

Jon pulled out his phone and brought up the voicemail screen and hit the speaker button before replaying the message.

_ Hello Jon, this is Jann Wenner. I’m calling you to tell you that the fan vote for this year has been finalized. I’d like to welcome Bon Jovi officially into The Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame, Class of 2018. We will be in touch in regards to the next stage of your induction at the ceremony in April. Welcome again, Jon. We’ll let bygones be bygones, shall we? Goodbye. _

David stared at Jon’s phone for a full minute, his mouth falling open. “Well goddamn, it’s about fucking time!!!”

“Now you see why I needed to see you?!” Jon smiled smugly.

“Holy shit! You mean...we’re in the club?!”

“Motherfucker finally listened to the fans! We did it, brother!” 

David launched himself into Jon’s arms, planting a big kiss on him. “We fucking did it!”

“Did what?” Leesha asked, walking in fully clothed. “Babe, why are you sitting on Jon’s lap?” she asked looking askance at her husband and friend.

“This will never get old,” Jon said. “Just wait, darlin’.” He hit the play button again and watched Leesha’s face as she listened to the message.

“Wait...Does Julie know??” She asked as the fangirl rose up inside her and she ran into the lounge for her phone. The guys jumped as a high pitched excited squeal echoed to the kitchen. “OH MY GOD, THEY GOT IN!!!!! GIRL, I KNOW!!!”

Jon finally pushed David from his lap and sat back with a sigh, happy to be able to share it personally with at least one of his brothers. He braced his arms behind his head and smiled up to the ceiling.

“You talked to the others yet?” David asked, smiling at his wife talking a million miles an hour in the next room.

“Thought we’d tell T and Hugh together,” Jon said, shifting back to a sitting position, wrapping his hands around the coffee mug. “Al needs to be found before he can be told. And Rich...Rich, I wanna do personally, ya know?! Tell me you understand, right?!”

“Shouldn’t walking out on the band disqualify you from being inducted?” 

“Why should it? He’s as much a part of the journey as you or I,” Jon frowned.

David muttered about “rewarding quitters and addicts” and raised an eyebrow. “Al I can help you with. We’ll get Hugh and Tico on a call but ...whatever...you handle Richie.”

“Please don’t let this turn into a shit-fight, D,” Jon sighed, his frown deepening the creases between his eyes. “You were as thick as thieves, no pun intended, for a long while back in the early days. He’s still a brother...however lost he might be.”

“Why do you think it hurt so much when he left without warning? You of all people should know that...” David sighed and smiled up at Leesha when she came back in, sliding onto his lap. “Are you and Julie delirious with happiness at your favorite band being inducted?”

“Happy and extremely proud of our Rockstars,” she replied.

Jon let out a mirthless laugh. “I do understand that. Probably more than you know. But there comes a time that you gotta put that behind you and...and let go,” he said, hoping that the slight tremor in his voice wasn’t noticeable. “Jules is worried about finding a dress. When are you two heading out shopping so I can let the accountant know about the spike in spending?”

“I just need a fancy new jacket,” David answered. “I know this one,” he nodded to Leesha, “will want something nice.”

“Only so I can look good next to you,” she whispered. “The kids will need outfits though. I’ll take them out closer to April.”

“I wasn’t meaning you, I was talking about the girls, asshole,” Jon mumbled to Dave. “So I know when I’m on babysitting duties.” His youngest was crawling all over the place and was always sneaking off into a room she wasn’t supposed to be in, more often than not sending the household on a hunt through every room in the house.

Leesha smiled at Jon. “I’ll work a day out with Julie. Don’t you two still employ Mrs. H as your nanny?”

“Yeah, but she’s due some time off soon,” he said. “She’s going to visit her son and his family so just trying to coordinate things in my head.”

“Can all the kids even go? If not--”

“I want you and our kids there,” David cut in.

“Why wouldn’t they be there? Well, for the most part anyway,” Jon shrugged. “Samara won’t be able to stay for the afterparty. Jules is already organizing caterers and such, did she tell you?”

“A little. I’ll contact Bergman about coming for photography and set up the venue,” she replied.

“We’re also wanting to reunite with the other guys. I figured we can do it here at the house,” Dave suggested. “I mean...granted it’s already decorated for--”

“I think we should do it,” Jon said. “I mean...it all started with me.” He stopped and waited for any fallout from that statement. He didn’t mean for it to come out arrogantly but it is what it is.

David rolled his eyes as Leesha left to tend to the kids. “And it ends with us. I can tell you now...Alec won’t do it at your place…”

“And you won’t want Rich here...so...we’re at a stalemate,” Jon snapped back. “Neutral territory then?”

“Tico!” they both said.

“We gotta ring him and Hugh anyway, so let’s see what he says before the girls get too carried away,” Jon suggested.

Janelle started screaming so David and Jon sequestered themselves in the studio. They sacked out on the leather couch and got Tico and Hugh on a conference call. Jon started it out and told them about the induction and voicemail. David then chimed in and told them about the reunion idea. 

“Yeah we can have it here,” Tico said in his low growl. “Ali would love to help Julie and Leesh set it up. Bout time you get your asses down here for a change.”

“Hugh, does that suit you?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied. “I’ll let Kellie know. I’m sure she’ll be glad to help too if the girls need it.”

“Right...looks like we’re set,” Jon said, clapping his hands together. “T, give us a list of dates that suit you and I’ll pass it on.”

After consulting Ali in the background and the holidays coming up, they settled on the last weekend of December and making it a long New Years celebration. Of course, Kellie got excited on Hugh’s end and exclaimed she “needed to get a sexy new bikini for Miami.”

After hanging up, Jon sat back and sighed. “Guess we’ll have to let X know too. That’ll be an interesting phone call.”

“Yeah, that awkward convo is all yours, bud,” David chuckled. “I’ll message Alec.”

“I’ll ring X and Richie from home,” Jon replied and checked his watch. “I gotta go anyway. Told Jules I wouldn’t be too long...fat chance when I’m over here though.”

“Oh before you go,” David grabbed a USB drive from his laptop and handed it to Jon. “Just a couple of things I’ve been working on. Take a listen when you can. Two very rough demos are on there. One is called Knockout and the other is Rollercoaster.”

“You been workin’?” Jon asked, surprised. “Good for you...I’ll take a listen when I get home.”

“No being an asshole over my guitar playing either.”

Jon chuckled and said, “Why? You always complain about my piano playing, asshole.” They started walking towards the front door.

“Because you’re a key plunker,” Dave laughed and slapped Jon’s back. “You ain’t got the magic fingers.”

“Julie would fight you about that one, my friend,” he replied and drew his friend into a bear hug. “Seeya, Famer.” He trotted down the stairs and into his car, taking off down the drive toward home.

Jon pulled the car into the garage a short time later. All the way home he’d been figuring things out in his head and how he pictured them all standing together as they used to, receiving the much-coveted but often hated award.

“I’m home!” he called out, listening for replies as he walked in from the garage to the kitchen. He reached for a mug and poured himself a coffee. 

“Oh! Jon,” Mrs. H exclaimed coming out from the pantry, “you scared me. Julie is upstairs in the nursery with Samara and Arielle.”

“Thanks. I’ll head up there shortly,” he said. “I gotta make some phone calls first if anyone is looking for me.”

“Right you are,” the housekeeper nodded. “I’ll let Julie know if she does.”

Jon smiled and wandered off to his office on the ground floor, closing the door behind him and flicking the lock. The phone call to Phil would be the easiest of the two he still needed to do, so he decided to leave the harder one to last as he dialed Phil’s number, listening to the ring tone.

“What’s up, boss!”

“Phil...how you doin’?” Jon smiled into the receiver of the house phone as his new guitarist never failed to raise a smile with his upbeat attitude. “Feel like some good news today?”

“Always! What you got for me?”

“I need you to block out two dates. New Year’s weekend and one in April next year, fourteenth to be exact. Think you can do that?”

“No problem. Can I ask what’s going on?”

Jon held his phone to the receiver and hit the play button letting Jann’s words do the work for him. When it had finished, he said, “So about those dates….” He sat back and listened to the whoops that came down the line. He imagined he could almost hear them from Las Vegas. “You wanna come to celebrate? My guess is they’ll ask us to perform and I want you on that stage with us.”

“Shit I’m in! So damn happy for you guys!”

“Thanks, man,” Jon smiled. “Couldn’t have done the last few years without you, X, so it’s only fitting you’re there with us.”

“I’m fuckin’ honored,” Phil replied, his voice nearly choking up.

“I wish I could say you’d be getting an award with us,” Jon said.

“You gave a small-time guitarist from YouTube a chance. That’s enough reward. Send me the details for New Year, yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Jon replied. “Listen, X, I gotta make another call...to Richie. I’ll text you the details. Lyndy and the kids are welcome too, by the way. Catch ya later?”

“Talk later, boss.”

Jon hung up the phone.  _ One down, one to go _ , he thought to himself as he tapped his finger on the plastic handset. With a huff of nervous breath, Jon grabbed the receiver back up and dialed the well-used numbers. He listened for the pick-up, his leg bouncing nervously. 

_ Nobody is home right now, please leave a message at the tone. _

Damn it. Jon couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. He and Richie had exchanged the odd text messages but the last time he’d been face to face with him was at their wedding. Too long ago. The messages had slowly petered out to radio silence for too long now. 

He swallowed his now cold coffee in a few large gulps before trying the number again, pausing before hitting the last digit. 

“Hello?” A sunny voice answered the phone. Ava.

“Ava? It’s Jon. How are you, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Uncle Jon? Wow! I’m great! Home with Dad for school break.”

“How’s your Mom?”  _ Why are you delaying this, asshole? _

Ava sighed and paused before answering. “She has her good and bad days. Still in the hospital. They don’t plan on releasing her for Christmas.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Hey...um...is your dad at home? Or Becca?”

“Yeah, they’re both putting up the last decorations on the tree. Hold on…” There was a shuffling and he heard Ava call out, “Dad! Dad...it’s Uncle Jon…”

Jon wished he’d grabbed a wine now, instead of the coffee. His leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since he sat down.  _ Hurry up, fucker. _

“Jonny?”

“Hey, Mookie,” Jon said softly, his eyes closed at the sound of Richie’s voice. “Long time, huh?”

Several minutes of silence. On and on it went. Richie muttered that he needed to take the call in private. “Sorry. Becca has her Christmas music going. Trying to make it the best possible for Ava. What brings on this call? It’s been nearly five years and not a peep from you or David.”

Jon cast his eyes heavenward, looking for some divine intervention but when none was forthcoming, he sighed and said, “I know. I’m sorry.” His voice had suddenly become thick and he swallowed heavily to continue. “Have you been...okay? Ava mentioned something about Heather.”

“Docs think she might be bi-polar so they have her hospitalized. Just trying to be strong for my daughter. I’m sure you understand. Family first and all,” Richie explained, his voice cracking when talking about his ex-wife and daughter.

“I do...now,” Jon replied. “Rich...I’m sorry, man. I need you to know that.” Damn it! He should have just got straight to business and left the sappy stuff till last. “We...we had another baby. Jules and I.”

“I know. Too bad I had to hear it from someone else but congrats. I’m glad you and Julie are still going.”

“You're gonna make me squirm with whichever subject I touch on, aren’t you?” Jon acknowledged. “I deserve it. I deserved everything you want to throw at me. Let’s get it outta the way so I can get down to business.”

“What business, Jon? You and I aren’t in business together anymore. Especially not after you sat by and let David say the shit he did about me. At what point, as his boss, were you gonna step in and tell him to knock it off? Do you even remember that night?”

“When has he ever taken any notice of me telling him what not to say?!” he bit back. 

Richie let out a mirthless laugh. “That hypocritical little twit goes to rehab, I’m forced to go as well. Then he’s allowed to go on tour and you let HIM lecture ME about my drinking and MY habits?? Oh, that’s right because he’s a perfect little Jewish boy who...what...made a mistake by fucking a 15-year-old and overdosing? Sweep it under the rug? Yet you let him scream and yell and throw his temper tantrum and you expected me to sit and take it??”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and let Richie vomit out his feelings before it all got too much. “At least he was showing some fucking feelings! He didn’t shut down on me. You. Shut. Me Out. I couldn’t get through to you anymore. After all, we’d been through together….” He was finally getting to purge his own feelings. “It...it was like you’d died.”

“I did. Every day another part of me died. You know his wife and Tico were the only ones who came to see how I was doing after David’s tirade?” Richie asked and sighed.

“I...I thought it would have...I dunno...made you realize how much you were hurting the rest of us,” Jon replied. “But...I was wrong. It didn’t change anything. I needed you and you weren’t there. Physically, mentally...or emotionally. Wait! Did you say Leesha went to see you?!”

“Yeah...after she dragged David to their room and I left. She came by later on after Tico and let me talk,” Richie said, “That little woman has been the only reason I know anything going on in Jersey. Even sent me pictures of the kids, your kids too.”

Jon fell back in his seat in surprise with a quiet  _ Huh _ , wondering if Julie knew any of this considering how close the girls were.

“Rich…,” Jon didn’t really know what he was trying to say.  _ When I was choking on the words to say, you shoved your finger down my throat. _ ..the old lyrics floated through his brain like a ghost of a time past. He decided to go with what his gut was saying. “I love you, man. I miss you,” then, “We got in, babe.”

“Got in where?” Richie’s voice sounded worn out.

“The fuckin’ Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame,” Jon said, hoarsely.

“You better not be fuckin with me, Jonny.”

“Ha! Would I fuck around with that piece of information?” Jon smiled, noting the hint of veiled excitement in Richie’s voice. “We fuckin’ did it!”

“Whoa whoa whoa...hold the fuck up…” There was the sliding of a door then Richie yelling, “Holy fucking shit! We’re in the Hall of Fame, babes!!”

Jon had to yank the phone from his ear when high-pitched screeches erupted from Becca and Ava. “I take it, you’re all excited?” he asked over the excitement.

“A little,” Richie replied, “So...what now?”

“Are you guys free the weekend of New Year’s?” Jon asked. “Come down to Miami for a celebration at Tico’s. I should know more by then.”

“Is that holier than thou asshole gonna be there?”

“He will be but I think you’ll find he’s a much different person now,” Jon reassured. “Please. Becca and Ava are invited too.”

“Let me sleep on it,” Richie said.

“It’s all I can ask, Mookie,” Jon replied, “Julie would love to see you all. She misses you, too. Ari’s as tall as a weed now. She’s six going on sixteen. She’s gonna be trouble, I can see it now.”

The two said their goodbyes with the promise of Richie calling back. Jon huffed out a breath after carefully placing the receiver back in its cradle and allowed himself a moment of releasing some pent up emotion. It both cut to the quick and soothed him to hear Richie’s voice again. He hadn’t lied when he said he missed him and loved him. 

He swiped away the tears that had managed to escape before reaching for the phone yet again. He could hear Ari running down the stairs to Mrs. H’s call for cookies and milk so he knew he didn’t have long. He dialed Leesha’s mobile number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hun, could you check on Ellie? Make sure she hasn’t wet herself?!” Leesha called out before saying, “Hello?”

“Hey...it’s me,” Jon said, assuming Leesha would recognize his number by now. “Can you talk?”

“Oh...hey Jon...um sure, what’s up?”

“Is Lema there? I want to talk to you both,” he said.

“He’s wrangling a toddler at the moment,” she laughed and shouted for David.

“Oooweee I love hearing you scream my name!” David called back.

“Jon needs to talk to us,” she told him then said to Jon, “You’re on speaker.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, going behind my back and speaking with Richie,” Jon barked down the line. “I had to find out from him?! Does Julie know?”

Silence.

“Did you know, Lema?” he continued when there was no answer.

“No,” David answered, “Hunny?”

“Hold on,” Leesha snipped, “One...yes the fuck I did. Two...why the fuck would I need your permission to talk to someone? And no...no one knew. He felt ostracized by you all and I was trying to be the friend he needed.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Jon asked. “Why didn’t he say something? To any of us? Why you, considering who you’re married to?”

“Believe it or not, I don’t have to tell you everything, Jon. Obviously, I have a lot to explain to my husband now, thanks to you,” she fired off at him. “You didn’t think to ask me privately first? Oh of course...because my privacy doesn’t matter to you.”

“Excuse me for thinking that...oh I don’t know...you follow your husband’s line when it comes to Richie?” Jon barked back. “It took me by surprise. Granted I leapt before I looked.” He sighed heavily before continuing, “Why the fuck keep it a secret though? Richie said you went to his room after he and David got into it last tour.”

“Wait what?!” David exclaimed. “By yourself?”

“Like I said...I was trying to be a friend. That’s all. He was cracking into a bottle of wine and I was the one who kept him sober that night,” Leesha confessed, her voice quivering.

Jon sighed again, pinching his bridge, trying to stop the headache that threatened. “Leesh...I’m sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot today,” he muttered the last part to himself. “I just...I just wished you would have said something though. If not to me, then to Julie at least.”

“I don’t owe you any explanation about who I talk to and why. Maybe you feel the guys do but I don’t,” she said matter of factly then put on her best customer service voice. “Now...is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Fuck…,” he swore to himself. “I guess not. I’ll be in touch,” he said, hanging up the call. He sat back in his office chair staring at the ceiling for a long while as he ran through everything in his head to get it all straight before he faced the rest of the family.

A knock at the door broke him out of his reveries, and Julie poked her head in. “Everything okay, Rockstar?” she asked, closing the door behind her.

Jon watched his wife walk over to him and he shifted to encourage her to sit on his lap. “Yes and no,” he sighed as her fingers threaded through his hair.

Julie wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and kissed his forehead. “Tell me about it?”

He huffed out a breath and wondered where to start. “Well...firstly...remind me never to walk in the Bryans’ back door without an invitation. That is gonna cause me nightmares for a few days,” he started.

Julie bursts into laughter. “You haven’t realized that by now? If the kids are sleeping, chances are good one or both of them are naked.”

“Poor Annie, in that case,” Jon grinned. “Apart from that...the hall of fame news went over well with them. David and I rang T and Hugh while I was there. David’s going to track Alec down. Oh, party at T’s on the New Years’ weekend.”

“You called Richie, didn’t you?”

Jon cast a glance at Julie and tangled their fingers together, playing with the rings he’d placed on them. “You always know, don’t you? How do you do that?” He kissed the back of her fingers tenderly.

“You’re my husband...and I’ve stalked you for decades before, so I think I know you pretty damn well,” she answered with a smile. “How’d that go?”

“Just peachy!” he said sarcastically. Then after a moment, “It went probably as well as can be expected. Accusations flew for a while before the apologies...from my end. He was in the middle of decorating with Ava and Becca. I spoke to Ava, too. Man, she sounds so grown up now.”

“Heather’s in and out of rehab apparently, so Ava’s spending the holidays with Mookie. He...he sounds good,” Jon said with a slight shrug. “Happy.”

“...I feel like there’s a but in there.”

“Hmm,” Jon nodded, wondering how to broach the next part. He decided that the direct approach was always the best with his wife. “Did...did you know that Leesha had been in contact with him? After that last fight between Richie and David?”

Julie’s eyes widened. “Still in contact?! The fight on the last tour...what...five years ago?”

“Yeah...Richie told me. He knew about Samara, too, so it’s been recent,” Jon replied, worrying his bottom lip with his fingers.

“I know she went to his room after she calmed Dave down. She was a little tipsy when she texted me…”   


“You knew?” Jon frowned up at Julie. “You...didn’t think to mention it, babe?”

“She’d kill me if I said anything...besides...you didn’t mention David and him fucking around.” She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, knowing she’d said too much.

Jon sighed heavily. “So many hidden stories,” he mumbled. “I’m not gonna ask how you know about those….”

Julie hugged her husband and hated having secrets from him. “I’ll tell you but you need to swear to me you won’t run to Dave about it.”

“Jesus...is it that bad?” he asked. “Yeah...okay, baby. I promise.” Lord, he needed something stronger than coffee right now.


	19. Chapter 19

****Miami, Florida - New Years’ weekend****

“This is the Captain speaking. Mr Bongiovi, Mr Bryan...just letting you know we’ll be landing in about half an hour. Your transport is waiting at the private terminal. Vicky will be around shortly to make sure everyone is seated and buckled for landing. We hope you’ve enjoyed your flight.”

“Dear g-d! Get me off this plane!” David complained, rubbing his temple. “It’s like having screaming fans that you can’t shut up.”

“Welcome to Bon Jovi Daycare,” Julie said sweetly as she fed Samara.

David peeked out and shouted, “Hey! Colty! Hands off the babe!”

Jon, who had started making sure Arielle was seated and buckled next to Jesse, whipped his head around to pin David with a look before his laser-beam glare found Colton...who just so happened to be sitting next to Stephanie. 

Colton felt Jon’s look and held his hands up. “They never left my lap, Uncle Jon. I swear.”

“Jess, look after your sister for me, bud?” Jon said. “Ari, stay there.”

“Okay, Dad,” they both chorused and Ari giggled at her big brother.

“Buckle up, you lot,” Jon groused at the older kids. “Trust me, you don’t want Vicky getting mad. I’ve been on the receiving end of that!” As he walked back past David, he smacked the back of the annoyingly curly head and slipped back into his seat, “Don’t even go there, man!”

Leesha giggled and glanced over her seat, finding Gabby strapping in Ethan and Ellie. “I think this is the softest side I’ve seen of your daughter.”

“She has it in her occasionally,” David laughed and held his wife’s hand.

“Are you nervous, Rockstar?” Julie asked her husband as he leaned over Samara and kissed her head.

“What makes you ask that?”

“Oh, I don’t know...Mr Grumpy-Pants,” she smiled as their youngest drifted off into a milk-induced coma.

“Sorry, babe,” he sighed. “Do you want me to take her?”

As scheduled, Jovi Air landed on the private airstrip with no troubles. After Vicky had opened the door and the captains shook the men's hands, everyone disembarked into two separate black mini-buses and waited for their luggage to be unloaded.

“You could ride with us,” Colton suggested to Stephie.

“Or not!” Jon interjected and snapped his fingers for his daughter to hurry. David and Leesha corralled the Bryan kids into one bus with the expected chaos from their clan. Jon simply rolled his eyes.

“So what’s the plan, Dad?” Jake asked as Jon got on the bus finally.

“Hotel to shower and change quickly,” he emphasized, “then Tico’s place.”

“But Daddy,” Ari piped up, “do we need to change if we’re just going swimming?”

“Yes!” Julie and Jon spoke at once and the driver started off toward the hotel.

Two hours later and much arguing with the younger members of the tribes, the buses pulled into Tico and Alejandra’s driveway before disgorging all their passengers.

Jon made arrangements for the drivers to return upon receiving a phone call as Tico opened the door of their Spanish influenced home.

“Uncle Tico!!!” The kids all shouted in unison and rushed to get the first hugs in.

“Welcome, everyone,” he said in his gravelly voice. “Everyone else is out by the pool. Lema...Jonny...Ladies.”

“Buenos días, Tio,” Colton greeted Tico in perfect Spanish.

“Ahh nice one, mijo,” Tico replied.

“Suck up,” Gabby piped in. Colton stuck out his tongue and grabbed Steph’s hand, leading her towards the pool.

“No sneaking off, you two!” David yelled. 

Tico looked between Jon, David then to Colton’s receding back. “When the hell did that happen and how is that kid still walking?”

“Don’t ask,” Jon grumbled. “Sorry we're late to the party...had to wrangle the kids off the plane, then to the hotel.”

“Caught them...what...four years ago fucking on the kitchen counter,” David explained, “They’ve been inseparable since then.”

“Don’t get Jon started on it, T,” Julie smiled, “It’s so good to see you! How have you been, sweetie? Where’s Alejandra? Did the caterers do everything as instructed?”

Tico hugged Julie and puffed his cigar. “She’s making drinks for everyone. The catering is set up. Relax, mi bella.”

“Uncle Mookie!” Ari’s happy cry filtered through the house. 

“I should probably tell you now. Alec and Richie are already here,” Tico added. “As are Hugh, Kellie, Phil and Lyndy.”

David grumbled, “Greeeeeaaaat. I’m pissing my pants in joy,” and exchanged a glance with Jon. Leesha looped her arm through his and rubbed his chest soothingly.

Tico led the way through to the pool and took a drink from his wife. Their large living room opened up through large glass sliding doors to the pool area, melding the outside with the inside. 

The caterers had decorated the two areas in black and gold, as instructed and had set up a buffet table close to the kitchen for ease of service. The fully stocked bar was in the pool area, off to one side. Alejandra pulled Julie and Leesha aside for a quick catch up, leaving the men to their own devices.

“Hey! Look who decided to show up!” Tico announced, finding all the kids in the pool. Absolute silence fell over them. Richie looked to Jon, Jon to Richie then to Alec. David smiled at Alec and ignored Richie.

“Well,” Richie spoke up first, “the gang’s all here.” He took a step toward Jon and simply said, “Good to see you, brother.”

“Rich,” Jon replied. There was so much he wanted to say but it just wasn’t the right time, here and now. Instead, he said quietly, “I love you, man.”

Tears formed in Richie’s eyes. “I love you too. Let’s get it on.” He wrapped his arms around Jon as best he could with Jon still holding Samara and everything seemed right in the world for a moment.

“Like you tried to do with my wife?” David mumbled and folded his arms. Leesha and Julie appeared in the doorway and all eyes turned to her.

“You said you’d behave yourself,” Leesha snapped at David and smacked his arm. “Hey Richie…”

“Hey, darlin’,” he replied warmly. “How have you been? I see you’re still with that one.”

“Happily too,” David snarled and glanced around. “Yet I’m not seeing Becca. I take it she skipped out too?”

“Actually, she’s inside, freshening up, asshole,” Richie growled.

Julie, who was sensing trouble, tapped Richie on the shoulder, “Do I get a hello, big guy?”

Richie spun on his heels and smiled, “Well, well, well...aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” he grinned and enveloped Julie into his arms, “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

“We’ve missed you too, Mookie,” she whispered back. “All of us.”

David snorted and called out, “Alec! What’s good, my man? Have you met Julie yet? She was the second Jovi wife that Richie fucked with.”

“Still a charmer, aren’t ya?” Richie quipped.

“Knock it off, you two. My house, my rules,” Tico growled.

“No! You two need to hash this shit out. Now. Get it out of the way so we can enjoy the weekend,” Hugh said, walking over to the commotion then added, “Just not in front of the kids.” David and Richie both looked over in shock as Hugh was never one for confrontation.

One by one, the men filed into the house and left the women outside with the kids. David and Richie sat in plush armchairs across from each other with the rest of the band on the two sofas. Together they formed an impenetrable circle.

Hugh broke the silence, "Alright, David. Since you’ve been the aggressive one since arriving, you can start and get it all out."

David took a moment to massage his temples and closed his eyes. When they opened again, the men were surprised to find tears threatening to fall. “You abandoned us and the fans during a tour. Not a word and expected what? For us to pick up the pieces or were you hoping it would fall apart? You were and still are a selfish, arrogant asshole. And what the hell gives you the right to talk to my wife like she’s your best friend and not even try to contact any of us!? Then suddenly you’re all about being buddy buddy when you haven’t wanted shit to do with us for five years?!”

His chest heaved and both his arms and legs twitched. At that moment, he appeared like a caged jungle cat. It didn't take much imagination to see that he was capable of exploding into action at any moment.

"I-I fell into a depression,” Richie started, having deflated under David’s harsh words. “I’ll admit...I just didn't care anymore. I didn’t have the energy to care. With everything going on with Heather, Ava needed me and I needed her. Heather needed both of us and she wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t been there.”

“But you just...left,” David’s voice cracked on the last word. “After everything we’d all been through, you up and left without a word.”

Rather than denying it, Richie nodded and leaned forward in his chair. He scrubbed his face with a low sigh. “I did check up on you guys through Leesha, but when it came to actually contributing in the studio or live with the band, I couldn't anymore. It hurt too much. That part of my life was over and I had to let it go."

“What happened when my wife went to your room after our fight? Did you sleep with her?” David asked hesitantly.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Richie shook his head. “She was the only one who came to check on me and the only one who would listen. But she’s your lady and she loves you. I never tried to do anything with her. I just needed someone to listen.”

"None of that explains why you aren't speaking to the rest of us! I mean what the hell, I called you like a hundred times and you never answered once!" David protested.

"You're right. I should have answered. Not to excuse my behavior, but the fact is I did see your calls and messages but ignored them on purpose. There was no way I could go back and you needed to move forward. It'd be selfish of me to hold you back and, if anything, I should be grateful you guys decided to carry on without me."

"Stop being so selfless. It's annoying," David grumbled.

"Selfless or not, it's the truth. What more do you want from me?"

The room went silent. David had no answer and he knew it. Vicious black moods formed within as he realized his enemy was not in front of him, but within himself. He stared into space and wished for a smoke, but he had quit years ago along with the rest of the band. The tension in the room was too much now.

“We...I...I miss your ugly face and your bad jokes, man,” David said quietly, staring at the floor. 

“I miss you all too,” Richie sighed, looking at each of his former bandmates individually. “But it’s better this way, Lema. Seems you’re in capable hands now, anyway.” The room fell silent before Richie spoke again. “Would it help if I don’t ignore your calls from now on?”

"If you do, I'll have to kick your ass," David replied through his tears. "I fucking missed you, asshole."

Richie stood and crossed to stand in front of his keyboardist, ignoring everyone else momentarily, and held his hand out. David looked up and blinked a couple of times at the offered hand before Richie let out a frustrated noise and grabbed his friend by the shirt and hauled him up into a bear hug. 

"I love you, ya son of a bitch," Richie mumbled.

“And not one punch thrown?” Alec piped in. “You sure these are the same two from the 80s?”

“Older, definitely,” Richie shrugged. “Wiser? Meh...not so sure about that one.”

“Bullshit,” Tico grumbled, puffing his cigar and chuckling. “Anyone else? Or can we fucking celebrate the fact we’re getting into the hall of fame now?”

“Let’s fucking party!” Phil exclaimed, jumping to his feet like an excited puppy, which seemed to spur everyone into moving. He held out his arms and waved them in. One by one, the guys stood gathered into a tight group huddle, arms around each other and their heads together.

For the first time since 1994, every member was present. Old brothers and new ones, the inner circle. The foundation and walls that formed Bon Jovi. Tears were shed and Jon slid his hand to the middle...the rest followed his lead.

“Guys...this is our time. Our party. This is what we’ve worked for. Over 35 years! To have the critics listen to our fans, the people that got us here...they finally had their voices heard. We owe everything...not just to them, but to each other. Let this be the dawning of a new era. Brothers reunited...our foundation sealed for a brighter future!”

“And fuck you Rolling Stone!” David cried out.

“Fuck you, Rolling Stone!” All of them echoed and broke the huddle.

“It’s good to have you back, man,” Hugh said quietly to Richie as the men mingled before rejoining the rest of the party.

“Thanks, man,” Richie smiled. “I’m not lying when I say I’ve missed everyone. Haven’t missed Jonny’s overlord BS, however,” he chuckled.

“Let’s get outta here,” Everett said.

David opened the backdoor for his brothers only to reveal all the wives trying to look inconspicuous with drinks in their hands, together trying to eavesdrop. “Can we help you ladies?”

“We were just...uh...you know,” Kellie started.

“Checking out Kellie’s tits under better light,” Leesha cut in and squeezed one of the blonde’s boobs.

“Hey! They’re my toys,” Hugh exclaimed with a lascivious grin.

“We’re okay,” Jon said, moving to Julie’s side. “No one was drawn and quartered...today, anyway.”

The Torres’ backyard was filled with splashing of kids in the pool and laughter as the adults joked, everyone stuffing themselves with the various offerings of food and desserts. As the hours passed and the sun got lower on the horizon, band members curled up with their wives.

Ellie was the first to get tired and was helped out of the pool by Hector. She toddled over in her towel to David and giggled when her daddy picked her up into his lap. He gave her a sippy cup of juice and cuddled his daughter, her head tucked under his chin.

“Daddy, sing the song?” She asked.

“You want me to sing?” Ellie nodded sleepily. “It's all the same, only the names will change. Every day, it seems we're wastin' away. Another place where the faces are so cold. I drive all night just to get back home...I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride...I'm wanted dead or alive...Wanted dead or alive…”

Slowly the crowd quieted to listen. A few were surprised how well David sang the song. More bluesy and soulful than the original. Richie leaned over and smacked Jon’s arm, pointing to David with a grin. Jon could only nod and smile as though to say, “Yeah, I know!”

Richie took a sip of his water before joining in softly, working his way into the old groove of matching his voice to David’s. He stretched back in his chair and turned his face up to the night sky and closed his eyes, letting his memories take him away. He did miss it, but he couldn’t go back...not yet at least. He felt the cushion beside him dip and opened his eyes long enough to see Ava smile at him as she curled up beside him.

“Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days. The people I meet always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day, by the bottle that you drink. And times when you're all alone all you do is think…”

Richie and David swapped in and out of the chorus, now having everyone’s attention. Jon was enjoying the peacefulness that wrapped around them, his arms around Julie and lazily stroking her hair.

He smiled on her and jumped in with his brothers. “I walk these streets...A loaded six-string on my back. I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall...I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all…”

When the three ended the song, there were whoops and whistles from everyone. Ellie had long since fallen asleep and Dave was barely able to reach out and fist bump Richie. “Nice one...it’s been a while. Usually it was you and Jonny.”

“We shoulda mixed things up more often,” Richie replied, his subtle jibe not going unnoticed.

“Alright, alright,” Jon sighed. “Message received loud and clear. Which is not what my voice is any longer.” He downed the rest of his wine in agitation. “Somedays I feel like you left and took my fucking voice with you.”

“Rockstar…,” Julie murmured, trying to soothe her husband.

“It’s workable, Jon,” Tico offered. “You gonna look into the voice coach like you said one time?”

“Least you still got a voice, Jon,” Alec offered. “Don’t expect those high notes I used to do for you, anymore.”

“You know the new song we wrote fits your vocal range now,” David said, smiling. 

Richie looked between the two, shocked. “New song? Well c’mon then...let’s hear it!”

“Lema...you wrote it. You should sing it,” Jon replied.

“Teek, you got a guitar?” Tico nodded at David and disappeared into the house. Leesha took Ellie from David and snuggled her between them. Tico reemerged five minutes later with a black acoustic and handed it to Dave.

“Hector’s been taking lessons,” Tico said proudly and watched as his friend tuned it.

David began strumming the intro and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry as the lyrics clutched at his heart. “We were young, unafraid...We were finding our own way. There's no wind, there's no rain. In the eye of the hurricane. Every time you climb that mountain. There's another one left to climb. Don't go looking for tomorrow. Leaving yesterday behind…”

“Writing every page together. Those days were not to last forever. Diamonds in the rough...When we were us. Burn the house and torch the skyline. There was more than fire in our eyes. Love meant more than lust...When we were us…”

Leesha laid a hand on her husband’s back, trying to comfort him as tears fell and his pain leaked into his voice. She exchanged a look with Julie, knowing how much this song meant to Jon and Dave. Hopefully it would strike a note with the rest.

“We were one, born and raised. More than blood runs through these veins. Cuts can heal, scars will fade. What we had will never change. Seasons pass and time will move on. You don't ever have to let it go. You can only go so far now. Till you're on your way back home…”

“I want to hear you sing it now,” Richie said, laying his glass on the table, looking at Jon.

“Not now, Rich,” Jon shook his head, standing suddenly, “Excuse me a moment...too many wines.”

Jon made his way through to the powder room and emptied his bladder and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking stock of the person staring back at him. Greying hair, deep lines on his face...his voice breathy and shaky...who was this person? 

Richie hadn’t fared much better in the aging process but at least he still had his voice. That voice that could do things to Jon that no woman had been able to do. He leaned heavily on the basin and dropped his head, trying to shake away the maudlin feelings. 

He pushed away from the sink and unlocked the door only to find the man himself standing, waiting for him. They stood looking at each other for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, Jonny,” Richie said. “I didn’t mean to...embarrass you?!”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Jon said, pushing past him. “Just didn’t feel up to it.” He started to walk away before turning back to face the man that walked out of his life. “I should hate you, Rich. I should! But I don’t...god help me, I don’t.”

“I know. I don’t either,” Richie sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you, that was never my intention. But you needed to wake up to what was going on around you. You weren’t willing to open your eyes. I hope that has changed now...for the rest of the guys’ sake.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Do you need a hand, babe?” he asked, fighting with Samara’s car seat and the diaper bag. Julie juggled the platter of food and her planning binder as Jon closed the car door for her. 

“Next time you boys decide to have a Superbowl night, it’s at our house. Let the Bryans fight with food and their kids,” she replied, gripping the binder under her arm tighter. “Ari, can you ring the bell, babymine?” 

“Okay, Mama,” the five-year-old chirped and skipped up the steps as her parents followed.

Ari held the button down for longer than necessary and Jon chided her gently. “Okay, that’s enough, Ari,” he said, walking up behind his wife and daughter. The little girl jumped happily as she peeked through the glass panes, leaping into her Uncle’s arms when he opened the door.

“Whoa, watch it there, Lady Bug,” David laughed, hugging his goddaughter and swinging her around. “You get bigger every time I see you! Hey, brother! Got us set up on the big screen!”

“Where’s my greeting, D?” Julie teased. “Or don’t I count anymore?”

David chuckled and walked over to Julie, grabbed her hair and forced her head back. He dropped his lips to hers and murmured, “My apologies.”

“Can’t you just hug her like a normal guy??” Jon exclaimed.

“In the few years I’ve known him, babe, is he ever normal?” Julie asked, trying to stop the platter from sliding to the floor in shock after the kiss. She stepped inside the door and, after surreptitiously wiping her mouth against her shoulder, walked further into her best friends’ house toward the kitchen, sighing in relief as she slid the platter to the countertop.

“Leesh?! We’re here!” Julie yelled out as the rest of her family were still settling themselves around the house. “Finally…” she mumbled to herself.

“I got the wine!” Leesha called out, appearing from the wine cellar with three vintage bottles.

“Oh my god...you’re a lifesaver! Luckily I expressed some milk this morning for Samara,” she replied, giving Leesha a one-armed hug and giggled when her friend sniffed loudly into her neck.

“You…”  _ Sniff sniff  _ “Why do you smell like my husband?” Leesha asked.

Julie blushed and readjusted her hair clip. “Your dear sweet husband decided to molest me in greeting outside. I thought they were supposed to become less horny after getting their balls snipped! That reminds me...JON! Can you bring the breast milk into the kitchen, please?”

Leesha laughed and popped open a bottle. “Not even close, girl! You know he’ll stop if you tell him seriously that you don’t like it.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Julie winked at her friend.

“I’m serious! I’ve asked him why he does it and it’s because you giggle and blush. But you never tell him no or to stop.” 

“That’s because it’s one of her more endearing traits,” Jon said as he walked in on the conversation, placing the baby bottles on the counter. “Watch this.” He swept her into his arms and buried his head in her neck, teasing the spot behind her ear making Julie giggle uncontrollably and a blush creep from her chest all the way up her neck to her face. He stepped back and smirked over his shoulder to Leesha. “See?!”

Leesha shook her head and smiled. “That is kinda endearing. Unless you don’t WANT my hubby to stop...Has she ever told you about the dirty conversations we’d have about you two before ever meeting you?”

“Don’t you dare!” Julie gasped, her blush darkening in color. “Besides...I think we fulfilled most of those conversations in the first week, don’t you?”

“What conversations?” David asked, rocking Samara in his arms and the baby cooing.

“Yeah, what conversations, girls?” Jon asked, leaning up against the counter.

Leesha and Julie smirked at each other. “Oh just obsessive fan stories and comparing your dick silhouettes on stage. Jon won that one,” Leesha laughed and Jon puffed his chest out at the comment.

“Running over possible storylines with each other,” Julie added. 

“Dick pics.”

“Ass pics.”

“Wait wait…” David held up his hand for quiet. “You two didn’t continue this tradition after meeting us, did you?”

“No no...at that point we didn’t need to compare onstage photos. We giggled and compared the real ones you two would text,” Julie answered.

“Dave won that,” Leesha quipped. “Oh and let’s not forget screenshots of the video where you two fucked each other to a fanfic. I still have it on my laptop.” Both men blushed furiously at that memory. “Jon, you can put the milk in the fridge and let me snuggle that little cheeky boo-boo!!” Samara cooed as she was passed over and nuzzled into her Aunt’s full bosom. “I miss this,” she continued, “You’re gonna be the most spoiled, babygirl.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Julie sighed. “Between Jon, you, and David...she’s going to be a brat, I’m sure.” 

“I don’t spoil her,” Jon scoffed.

“Uh-huh...then what was the giant-sized stuffed rabbit for, this week?”

“BUSTED!” David laughed and slapped Jon upside his head.

“Oww! She needed one for her room. Ari’s got her bear,” Jon explained, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m being fair!”

“Sure you are, Rockstar,” Julie smiled at her husband and winked. She started to take the foil wrap from the platter to expose a tray full of dips, cheeses, vegetable sticks, crackers and fruit portions. “Dig in, boys.”

“Mama, I’m not a boy but can I please have some sticky cheese?” Ari miraculously appeared beside her.

“Of course you can, babymine,” Julie smiled. “You don’t have to be a boy to eat the food. I was talking to Daddy and Uncle D. You want to take some for Ethan?”

“Okay,” Ari replied happily as Julie found a small plastic kids bowl and put a small selection into it and sent her daughter on her way. “Walk carefully, Ari. Try not to spill it everywhere this time, okay?!”

Jon crept behind Leesha and, after putting the milk bottles in the fridge, spanked her full round ass. Taking care to smirk at David, he wrapped an arm around his friend’s wife and gyrated his hips against her.

“Uh, excuse me?” Leesha yelped and tried slapping him away. His hand around her throat, however, stopped her mid punch.

“Nice to see you again, baby,” Jon cooed in her ear then looked at David, “Gonna think twice about kissing my wife?”

David’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t think you had the balls…”

“More balls than you have now,” Jon laughed. “How’s it feel to shoot blanks?”

“Considering my wife can be a happy twinkie rather than a sad toaster strudel…” David trailed off and looked down at the healthy offerings from Julie. “What’s with the rabbit food? Where’s the meat? We need junk food for the game!”

“Suck it up, Sunshine,” Jon said and rolled his eyes.

“It’s good for you...just eat it! Or do I have to hold your nose to swallow?” Julie replied, knowing full well what she was saying, daring him to reply.

David opened his mouth but only huffed like a child starting a temper tantrum. “Baaaaaabyy?” He pleaded to Leesha. “Make her stop being mean.”

“No way...do you know how many years I’ve fought her overzealous veggie kink?” Leesha asked and handed him a glass of wine. “The first day we met and went to dinner, she forced me to eat salad...with no chicken and light dressing. It was traumatic.”

“Oh please...it wasn’t that bad! It was a Caesar salad, for crying out loud. It had bacon bits and an egg,” Julie grinned. “It wasn’t as though I just handed you a head of lettuce and said that’s it, eat, enjoy!”

“Is that what you said to Jon on your honeymoon too?” David quipped.

“Don’t you have a game to watch?” Julie asked.

“Don’t you have a dick to s--”

Leesha cut off her husband and handed him Samara. “Don’t push it. Go. Both of you.”

“Jon, take the platter with you,” Julie sighed, handing it to him. “We’ll be there as soon as we’ve finished the planning for the Hall of Fame dinner.”

“Yes, dear,” Jon complied, taking the tray and dropping a kiss to her mouth. 

Julie reached out and caught Dave’s arm. She glanced at Leesha who nodded and proceeded to pull him just outside of the kitchen. “I don’t wanna make a huge deal about it but...could you stop kissing and spanking me? I know you think it’s funny but it really makes me uncomfortable.”

Dave’s eyes softened and he gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry for that, darlin’. No more. I promise.” He held out his arm to her and hugged her sweetly.

“Thank you,” she replied.

As the game went into the second quarter, Leesha conceded and made a simple meat queso with chips. It was met with light applause from the men and happy cheers from the kids. She shrugged off the raised eyebrow from Julie with a whispered, “Anything to keep them quiet. Come on. I got the new furniture in my office and I’m dying for your opinion.”

“Oh, did you get the stuff you were showing me?” Julie asked as the pair walked up the stairs together.

“Took forever to get that big yarn blanket and the kids are a little obsessed over the shaggy rugs.”

“How so?”

“Ellie wouldn’t stop laying on them after her baths. Had to wrestle the blanket away from Ethan. David finally put a new lock on the door,” Leesha said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Julie snorted in amusement. “Are you sure that’s the only reason he put a new lock on?!”

Now it was Leesha’s turn to blush. “Well...I mean...it’s for their safety.”

“HA! I knew it!” she crowed. “Do I need a towel or something to sit on...you know...because of the leftover chowder situation?”

“There was no chowder situation! Believe it or not, there are places that my hubby and I don’t fuck.”

Julie hummed disbelievingly and gave her friend a one-arm hug. “No there isn’t,” she grinned. “Even when it’s not your house, you still find places. Now...show me all these new purchases.”

Leesha opened the door with a flourish, showing off the white and baby pink office with rose gold accents. “Haven’t installed the uplighting yet and I’m still waiting for that small chandelier.”

“Oh! My! It’s so pretty!” Julie gasped as she stepped inside. She looked around at the soft colors on the walls, matched with a desk full of rose gold colored office accessories in one corner and a large corner sofa with chaise on the other side of the room. It was covered in cushions and throws with a padded ottoman that was being used as a coffee table. “This is so...understated for you? But I love it!”

“The rest of the house is so...dramatic. It needed a softer touch for at least one room.” She stuck the wine bottles into the mini pink wine cooler and slid the table closer to the sofa. “D’s idea. He was so proud to get home and show me.”

“Perfect! No more trips up and down the stairs,” Julie said. “So shall we crack one of those suckers and get to work?”

“Let's!” The two were soon buried in their planning binders, seating charts and menus surrounding them, details for the Hall of Fame dinner party in April. “John Titta is gonna help in rounding up all the VIPs. He’s as excited as the guys,” Leesha said, jotting down notes on the guest list.

Julie jotted down another note and added the Samboras to the chart. “Aww, that’s nice of him to help,” she replied. “Richie’s bringing Becca and Ava. He’s sending me their flight details closer to the time.”

“Is Dot coming too? Lexi asked. She’s gonna be sitting with some friends up on the balcony. They’ll be at the after-party but not the dinner. Butch, Richard, and their wives will be at the dinner though. Are we putting the guys and their personal guests at one table?”

Julie inhaled before answering. “Jon said yes about Dot. Not my choice but as he said, she is the mother of his children, so I guess I have to play the polite and friendly second wife for the night.” Julie looked at the seating plan, switching name tags around for a moment before nodded and replied, “Yeah, I think that’s probably the best idea. Though what about Phil and Lyndy or Everett and his date? I don’t think we should put Phil and Richie together on a table, that’s for sure. Let them mingle at their own pace.”

“Nooo, not after Richie’s comment to Phil. Best to leave them apart. And I swear do NOT put Shanks close to us. Throw him on the other side of the room. You remember him hitting on both of us last tour??”

“Ugh...he gives me the creeps!” Julie shuddered. “I’ve even told Jon...I was furious when he just laughed and brushed it aside.”

“Least yours wasn’t too high to deal with it,” Leesha complained.

“Maybe we should put in a formal police complaint next time...and you know there’s going to be a next time,” she grimaced. “Anyway...have we covered off everything? I think it’s time for that next bottle of wine after I go get rid of all this milk. Can I use one of your bathrooms?” She gingerly touched her sore breasts, full with unusable milk.

“No worries...use our room. There’s that comfy chair to chill in and--”

“Babe!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Leesha exclaimed. “Girl, help yourself to any room. What do you want?!” She yelled out the hallway and over the banister to her husband.

“Can you please run out for dinner? We need some man food,” David called back.

Jon’s head perked up and he raised a hand. “I’ll take hot wings and fries!”

“Last I checked, you two had legs and could walk,” she fired back. “I’m not your personal Grubhub.”

“Have they finished the platter already?!” Julie joined Leesha at the railing on her way to the Master bedroom. “I was looking forward to grazing while I enjoyed my wine.”

“We’re not eating rabbit food! We want manly food!”

“Yeah, momma! We want manly foods!” Ethan joined in and flexed his tiny arms under his custom Giants jersey.

“I’ll quickly do this,” Julie sighed, hefting her boobs skyward and accidentally making them leak through her shirt. “Damn it...then I’ll come join you.”

Jon and David were both trying to bribe Leesha when Julie was finished pumping twenty minutes later. “C’mon, baby, we’re starving. If you do, I’ll take you out shopping tomorrow and won’t even complain.”

“HAH! Bullshit, hun...you always complain about shopping with me,” Leesha retorted.

“Hey throw in an extra $200,” Jon offered, digging in his pants for his wallet.

“You two that desperate?” she asked.

Julie slid a hand on Leesha’s shoulder and gave her best resting bitch face. “You realize that we’ve both been drinking, don’t you?” David argued.

Leesha snapped her hands on her hips. “Since when has that stopped either of you? So have we!”

“Please, babygirl?” David begged and sidled up to her, leaning in to whisper, “I’ll make sure my Queen is satisfied later.”

“Oh, for pity sake,” Julie grumbled, “I’ll drive. I’ve had the least out of all of you. C’mon, Leesh.”

“Damnit...fine...text me what you all want and it better be from one place,” Leesha relented and accepted a kiss from Dave.

“The least you can both do is feed the children while we’re out,” Julie groused.

“I want nuggets!” Ethan screeched.

“Me too!” Ari joined in.

“Nuggies!” Ellie piped up.

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Leesha groaned and held out her hand. “Credit card. One of you. Now.”

“I got it,” Jon said, fishing out his credit card for Julie and $200 for Leesha but almost dropped Samara, who was sleeping on his chest. “Can you take her, babe?”

“No, I smell of milk at the moment,” she shook her head. David waved his hands and took Samara, who immediately snuggled on his chest and remained asleep. 

“Don’t spend it all at once, girls,” Jon chided and handed each wife their payment and bribe.

“Spoilsport,” she grinned at her husband. “C’mon, Leesh. Shopping time.” Julie led the way out to their car and started it up while waiting for Leesha.

*~*

“Hey ladies! Sorry about the wait!” The blonde Hooters waitress apologized and swung her hair out of her face. “Your kids' meals, sides, and sauces are in here...then we got a 50 piece half mild and half Daytona naked wings...and a custom burger for the Aussie with pineapple and beetroot. And here are your drinks. I marked the tea and Cherry Cokes for you. Your milks are in a smaller bag with your kid meals.”

“We should have brought a cart to carry everything to the car,” Julie chuckled.

“Or men,” Leesha added. She signed the receipt and added a huge tip.

“Even better...they get it themselves next time,” she replied and started to load her arms with the food bundles. Leesha didn’t answer and simply stared at the adult-sized drinks. “Leesh? Something wrong?”

Leesha looked up and slowly smirked. “You know…”

“Uh-oh,” Julie mumbled as she bumped open the door to the outside.

“I’m thinking the men need a reminder of the spicy ladies they married…” Leesha turned back to the waitress and smiled. “Thank you so much.” The two packed food into the backseat and Leesha held tight to the drink carrier. “Don’t you ever feel like the guys need an attitude adjustment sometime?”

“Couldn’t hurt once in a while. Sometimes they can get pretty bad. Why? What are you planning in that pretty head of yours?” Julie asked, glancing across as she concentrated on the road.

“Demand I go out for man food...bitch I’ll give you something to whine about. Yo yo yo!!! Pull into CVS!”

“Shit! Really?!” Julie exclaimed as she almost was past the driveway.

Leesha handed over the carrier and jumped from the car, disappearing into the store for the better part of ten minutes. She returned triumphantly and pulled a bottle from the bag, turning on the interior lights for Julie to read the name.  _ Magnesium Citrate. Cherry flavored. _ “I bet after this the guys will never whine about us going out for food ever again.” 

“What the…? Oh...you’re not, are you?!” Julie gasped. “Do you have a death wish?!”

“Only a wish for some sweet revenge,” she replied, carefully removing the drink tops and pouring half of the liquid laxative bottle into each drink. She stirred each and replaced the tops. “Mmm cherry…”

“Oh boy...just don’t put mine anywhere near theirs,” Julie chuckled. “I have enough poop to clean up after Samara, thanks very much. How quickly will this work?” She was conflicted with her thoughts. Yes, the guys needed a little take-down...but boy, what a way to go.

The guys didn’t bother helping their wives carry the immense load in the house but happily pounced on the food with mumbled thank yous. There was no way either could miss this show. 

They quickly put the food out for Ethan and Ari before Julie sat down with Samara to give her the warmed up bottle and try to eat her own food one-handed with a fussy baby.

As expected, the men were ravenous and commented on how Cherry Coke had an extra pop to it. More than usual. Leesha smiled and said, “They had one of the flavor fountains. Must be new. We know how much you two love cherry.” 

Julie tried valiantly to stifle her giggles behind a cough, failing miserably.

“Are you okay, Mama?” Ari asked as Julie drank her own, well-protected drink.

“I will be, babymine,” she replied.

“Your mama will be fine, hunny...your daddy and uncle, however...it’ll be an explosive night for them,” Leesha remarked.

Julie almost spat her drink over the table as Ari gave her aunt a strange look but went back to eating. “I hope I can at least get him home without incident,” she remarked, watching Leesha looking very smug with herself. “Otherwise the car detailer will be on speed dial as soon as I get home.”

“Thankfully we have more than enough bathrooms but there’s only one on this floor,” Leesha chuckled.

After the kids had finished their meal and sent on their way after faces and hands had been wiped, and Leesha was nursing Samara, coaxing a burp from her, Julie stopped and listened. “Umm, it’s gone quiet in there,” she said in a whisper as she continued to clear the table. She checked her watch. “Right on time.”

“You boys okay in there?” Leesha called out. 

“You got anything for gas?!” Jon yelled. “I think there was something wrong with the food. DB got the shits and my fucking stomach won’t stop rolling.”

“No...sorry!”

“See, you should have gone with the veggie platter, babe,” Julie called out. 

“Oh god,” Jon moaned, crawling from the couch and walking over to bang on the bathroom door. “Yo hurry the fuck up, man...I ain’t gonna make it up or down those stairs!”

David barely stepped out of the bathroom 15 minutes late, sweaty and pale, and Jon rushed in after him. He hobbled to the fridge, holding his stomach and grabbed a bottle of water. “Fucking christ…”

Julie looked at Leesha and whispered, “You didn’t overdose them...did you??”

Leesha shook her head and tilted her head innocently to her husband. “You okay, baby?”

“I think I just shit out my intestines through my asshole,” he mumbled, wetting a paper towel to cool off his face.

“Maybe there was something wrong with those chicken wings?” Julie offered. “I mean, it was just you and Jon eating them, right?!”

“Who fucking knows,” he groaned. “Whether there was or not, thanks for going out and getting them.” He kissed Leesha’s forehead and went to lay on the sofa with a blanket.

_ “Oh dear fucking God…”  _ They grinned at Jon’s whines from the bathroom followed by the loudest atomic fart either had heard.

Julie gaped at Leesha in shock at first, unable to do anything but burst out into gales of laughter.

“Are you laughing at me, babe?” Jon’s muffled voice carried through the door. “I-I might be dying and...and you’re laughing??”

“You’ll be fine!” Leesha yelled.

“How do you know?!”

But he wasn’t fine. Neither of them were. Back and forth, the two fought for the bathroom and once David flew down the stairs when Jon had beaten him to it.

“Oh god…,” Julie groaned, waving her hand in front of her face with a grimace. “Your house is gonna stink for days. And  _ you _ did it, just remember that.”

“So worth it,” Leesha smirked. “You don’t hear bitching and whining anymore, do you?”

“Very true,” she smirked. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Jon leaned against the jamb wearily. “You okay, Rockstar?” she asked.

“No,” he said pitifully. “Take me home...please? I just want my own bathroom now.”

“You sure you can MAKE it home?” Leesha asked, getting up and handing Jon a water bottle. “Better keep yourself hydrated. It’ll be a long night.”

Jon groaned, grabbing the bottle before leaning heavily on Julie. “Just don’t hit too many potholes, darlin’.”

“I’ll try, honey,” she grinned. “You sit down there while I get the girls ready.”

“I don’t wanna sit anymore,” he whined. “My ass can’t take no more.”

“Okay maybe I didn’t take  _ this _ whining into account,” Leesha mumbled to herself but still within earshot of Jon.

“Huh? Did you say something?” he frowned at her as Julie walked off to find Ari.

Leesha smirked at her husband’s best friend and whispered to him, “How was the cherry Coke, Jonny?”

He was resting his head in his hands on the kitchen counter while Leesha spoke. He stilled for a moment as the words finally broke through his dehydrated brain-matter. He turned his head slowly to give the smaller woman the biggest stink-eye he’d ever given anyone. “You didn’t,” he asked very deliberately.

“Make sure to drink your water and Gatorade,” Leesha replied sweetly. “As I said...it’ll be a long night.”

“Tell me what Lema sees in you again?” he groaned, half-heartedly. “Why?!”

“A beautiful wife who won’t stand for two men begging and whining in her home,” David’s voice came from behind Jon. He held up the half-full bottle of magnesium citrate. “Found this in your bag when I was looking for an antacid. Point taken…”

Jon dropped his head to his folded arms and nodded. “I concede, too. You win...you both do.”

Julie walked back in with a grumpy Ari who rushed to her father’s side when she saw him slumped over, sliding in under his arms. “Daddy, are you okay?”

“Right now, no,” he said. “But I will be, babymine. Let’s go home, huh? Go help Mama, okay?!”

“She can do it,” Ari shrugged. 

“Arielle…,” Jon growled, straightening up. “I’m not in the mood for your attitude, young lady. Now go help your mother.”

“And you,” Leesha said to Dave, “Go up and crawl into bed. I’ll clean up down here and get the kids to sleep.”

“Thanks for...I dunno what to thank you for, to be honest,” Julie chuckled to her best friend. “It’s been an interesting evening, that’s for sure.”

Leesha shrugged. “Maybe husbands that are more grateful in the future? More helpful?”

“Here’s hoping,” Julie said, giving her a hug. “I’d throw the rest of it down the drain tonight unless you want the possibility of payback in the near future.” 

“Too true,” Leesha whispered.

Julie bent to pick Samara’s car seat from the floor as Ari hefted the diaper bag to her small shoulders. “C’mon, Rockstar. Let’s get your well-used ass home, huh? Well...there’s a phrase I’ve only used in stories.”  She kissed Leesha’s cheek again and led Jon out to the car, Ari was following her father. Julie placed the car seat in its holder and tightened the restraints before walking to Ari’s side of the car to buckle her daughter in.

“Ugh! Daaaaadddy,” the five-year-old cried holding her nose after Jon climbed warily into the passenger seat. “You smell worse than Samara.”


End file.
